


Revelations of Siren Mahariel

by AquaNightshade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 273
Words: 66,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNightshade/pseuds/AquaNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story told in bits and pieces about the life of the Legendary Grey Warden who brought an end to the Fifth Blight as told by those around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rejects the Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the kaleidoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/66192) by Reyavie. 



> These will be short chapters detailing the life of Siren Mahariel and her rise from a Dalish hunter to the Legendary Warden Commander. The story will span Dragon Age Origins. For Awakenings please direct yourself to Revelations of Warden Commander Mahariel (Now Posted)

_Alassë, Hunter, Dalish elf_

 

“I don’t want to see her.” The words are delivered with self-loathing and breathlessness. After almost a day of hard labor her baby was born but it was bittersweet. Her mate was dead and this…child had none of her love. Alassë closed her eyes and ignored the baby’s cries. She was tried, she was heartbroken and most of all she was filled with despair. As Ashalle moved away with the baby Alassë felt Keeper Marethari settle next to her. She didn’t need to open her eyes to see the disapproving frown on her face.

“Da’len, that’s your baby.”

“No, I want nothing to do with it.” Alassë turned away and Marethari sighed.

In the distance the baby went silent.


	2. Observes the Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alassë (Ah-lahs-say-ah): joy, merriment
> 
> Veryan (Vare-yahn): Brave

_Marethari, Keeper of Clan Sabrae_

 

Alassë’s child is unique.  The baby now named Siren has white hair nearly transparent even in the darkest of rooms and cloudy blue eyes.  Her gaze is alert and like her father she is always smiling or laughing.  Ashalle has taken over as caretaker but Marethari knew she had to keep an eye on this baby.  She might end up having the gift of magic like her father did.  She suspected the baby might the way her attention shifted to empty spots and she giggles at random shadows.  Siren reaches for something that isn't really there and again Marethari is struck by how much of her father’s personality the baby has. Alassë was gone now, having vanished into the woods the moment her strength returned without ever learning her baby’s name.  Veryan wouldn't have wanted this; he would have wanted his family to stay together, to honor his death.  But that was no longer possible and Marethari wasn't going to let his daughter be alone.

 _Grow up strong little one…_ Marethari blessed.


	3. Befriends the child

_Tamlen, Dalish elf, 4 years old_

 

She was learning to walk when he officially meets her.  Hahren Paivel had insisted in that tone that said he had no other choice.  Even at four years old Tamlen knew that Hahren Paivel did not joke.  Ashalle had kept her close for the past year but now the toddler needed to be around the clan and there weren't many children aside from him.  Tamlen wants to whine but he obeys and so here he was watching a one year old babbling and clapping her hands.  She looks excited to walk the way she kicks the dirt and repeatedly leans forward.  He doesn't help her, curious as to what she’ll do.  Instead of demanding help, Siren’s face scrunches up and she clumsily tries to stand.  Half way through the process her limbs lose strength and she collapses face first into the dirt.  He expects her to cry and while her face turns red and tears gather in blue eyes that are slowly becoming green she doesn't cry.  She manages to sit up and her attention turns to him.  He can almost see the wheels turning in her head as she looks at him.

“Me Tamlen.”  She smiles, reaches for him and Tamlen couldn't help but smile back.


	4. Scolds the Teacher

_Hahren Paivel, Teacher_

 

Siren was her father’s daughter, loud, stubborn, and a knack for getting into trouble.  She bent the rules until they nearly broke and smiled when she got lectured.  She caused troubled yet was never in the middle of it.  Her lies were never really lies and when she felt like it she played the good daughter until their guard went down and back into trouble she got.  Paivel swore that it was her father coming back from the grave to give him more grey hair.

But when she trained it all went away and he became worried.  Her smiles became feral, her green blue eyes steel and her easy going attitude became cold, calculating and frightening.  The daggers she favored were a part of her and she used them to their full potential.  She moved like water from one stance to another barely pausing to take in the significance of each.  Every movement spoke of violence, a messy death and the joy of battle.  Paivel didn't know where this came from, this need for violence because outside of a fight she is never like this.  Everyone sees it but they've never had to look her in the eye while she trained.  There was no mercy in her gaze, just this insatiable need to kill.

“Enough.”  The command is like a physical snap.  She blinks once and like water the coldness fades away, locked away until her need of it and suddenly she’s smiling, waiting for approval.

“I've told you before Siren, stop and feel the importance of each stance.  The Vir Tanadhal isn't something you rush through.  It is our way and should be treated with respect.”  He spots her whines coming a mile away and silences her with a glare.

“Again.”  _Maybe this time she’ll listen._

 


	5. Laments the Newbie

_Merrill, Keeper’s apprentice_

 

Merrill found the Sabrea clan too alien. They were her people but things were different. It smelled different, they acted different and it was big. It was bigger than her old clan. They were friendly but no one other than the Keeper approached her.  As an apprentice to the Keeper her duty was to train for the day when she would lead the clan.  No one wanted to interrupt her for anything that wasn't important. It was lonely except when she went to stay with the Halla. They were familiar and unchanging. So she spent as much time around them as she could, which between her studies and chores meant she was usually there at night.  Merrill didn't mind it, in fact she preferred being alone with her thoughts and the Halla.  No one paid her much attention once the sun when down and they turned in for the night.  And it wasn't like the Halla were complaining about the late night treats.  So yes, maybe the Sabrea clan was her new home. and maybe she felt homesick and missed her parents, and maybe she didn't to be alone but that didn't mean she had to-

"Aren't you cold?” Merrill's thoughts come to a screeching halt and her head snapped up to the voice.  Her gaze meets the striking green blue eyes of the elven woman a little older than her, maybe twelve to her ten. In the moonlight the girl’s loose hair seemed to glow and cast an eerie light against skin that looked black in the dark.  Merrill's thoughts came to a complete stop as she stares.

“Umm…” The girl frowns and turns around whistling into the darkness. Another elf, this one a boy approaches with a bundle of fur over his arm. They whisper among each other before turning their attention back to her. Merrill feels slightly intimidated by them but that quickly turns to confusion when the boy drops the fur blanket over her shoulders then brings a finger to his lips.

“Did you see the new calf?” When Merrill shook her head the boy and girl smiled and Merrill didn't feel alone.


	6. Sighs the Suitor

_Fenarel, friend, suitor_

 

Siren didn't ease into puberty. She slammed headfirst into it. She went from a scrawny flat-chested girl with messy white hair to an acne prone girl with lifeless hair and a temper that more than once resulted in her being hauled to her 'parent's' land ship for a lecture. Tamlen had been the only one who still called her beautiful during that time. Fenarel could barely look at her at first without cringing.

But the joke was on him.

Siren ran out of puberty just as fast gaining generous curves, a beautiful face and a jaw dropping smile that made his palms sweaty and his mouth dry when she gave it to him. She grew out her exotic white hair for the sole purpose of teasing any guy who thought he had a chance with her.  More than once that guy was him. Though he flirted and teased her Fenarel knew he would never have her. Her gaze was for Tamlen and while she flirted back he knew better to take her seriously.  Still, being able to steal a genuine smile was worth the glare Tamlen sent his way because while her gaze was for Tamlen there was still a chance to change her mind.


	7. Matures the student

_Illen, Craftsman, Elder_

 

Illen’s gaze narrowed as he ran a critical eye across Siren’s torn armor and broken bow. He didn't want to ask how she destroyed the ironbark bow or reduced her armor to scraps. He knew better by now. Siren would smile, and then give him the entire story full of holes and omitted pieces. Not an outright lie but with enough missing pieces that he needn't have bothered.

“Don’t bother.” He stops the headache before it begins. He motions her over and she follows him to the workbench where he shifts through his wares until he finds an extra robe and wordlessly hands it over to her.

“It was my fault Hahren.” Illen pauses and stares at her, surprised that she wasn't trying to deny fault.

“Tamlen told me not to sneak up on Merrill while she was practicing but I didn't listen and did it anyways. Merrill called it a mana explosion. ” Illen’s lips turn into a smile and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“That’s how we learn Da’len.”


	8. Worries the Mother

_Ashelle, foster mother_

 

 _Please don’t be a mage, please don’t be a mage._   The wish was selfish on her part but Ashelle knew that if Siren was found to have the gift they would send her to another clan who needed a mage or a First for a Keeper.  She didn't want to loose her daughter.  It scared her more than she wanted to admit.  As the hours went by Ashelle’s gaze moved to Tamlen and Merrill.  They couldn't hide their slight panic at the thought of their friend undergoing such a test.  Ashelle knew that Siren was in no danger but even she felt panic bubbling in her throat.

 _Please don’t have magic._   She hoped Veryan would forgive her for thinking about such a thing in regards to his daughter.  It was a possibility and from raising Siren, Ashelle knew it was a big one.  Siren had always had a sixth sense about the spiritual world.  As a child she’d stare at shadows and talked to the air.  As a teen she was always complaining about pests and voices keeping her up at night.  And now, nearly an adult Siren's predictions about things in general tended to be right.  As the sun dipped, the door to the Keeper’s land ship opened and Siren jumped out making a beeline for her friends.  The three were in deep conversation when the Keeper approached.

“Siren…” _Please don’t have magic,_ “Is not a mage.”


	9. Waits the Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sqbr.tumblr.com/post/11453781503/a-series-of-labelled-images-of-a-pale-red-headed
> 
> Check out that post for reference as to the design chosen

_Keeper Marethari_

 

Acquiring Vallaslin, the blood writing was a sacred tradition.  It was one of the hardest things a young elf ever did to become an adult.  She should have known that Siren as usual would be a different case.  Most young elves are excited and nervous.  They can barely stay seated and they fumble through the scroll eager to get the ritual underway.  Siren traces the designs in the scrolls with near worship and feather light touches.  She wasn't smiling or bouncing in her seat or showing any signs that she was nervous.  She instead was calm, collected, a softer version of the battle persona she became when in a fight.

“Keeper, what design did my parents have?”  The question catches her off guard but she points it out in the book.

“Falon’Din’s symbol graced your father’s brow. Elgar’nan graced your mother’s.”  Siren is silent for a long time before she nods and gives Marethari a slight grin.

“June’s full face…in blue.”  The ritual is done in complete silence.  Siren’s gaze though misty is strong.  When it is over and she stares into the mirror her lips turn into a smile that was her fathers.


	10. Carves the hunter

_Tamlen, suitor, best friend_

 

He’s nervous for reasons he doesn't understand. His fingers shake as he sets his tools down and blows on the wood carving he just made. The piece is almost complete and then the easy part follows.

“The wood is warped.” Tamlen jumps and drops both the tools and the ironbark. Behind him Illen grins slightly and picks up the ironbark studying it.

“If you won’t take the time to make this then you don’t deserve to ask her.” Tamlen feels his cheeks warm and he glances at the half finished ring he was making Siren. While it wasn't a super expensive necklace, he knew Siren would accept it regardless.  Her love of 'shiny' things meant she hoarded them rather than use them.  Something this simple had a better chance of being used.

“Follow me.” Tamlen resigns himself and follows Illen to the craftsman’s workshop. The older man motions to the workshop in general and Tamlen knows he’d just been given unlimited access.

“If you want to propose to my best friend’s daughter do it properly.”


	11. Directs the Hermit

_Mad Hermit, human, mage_

 

He rarely speaks to the Dalish.  Sure they’ll trade and he’ll warn them of danger as they do to him but for the most part they stay away from each other.  Right now though he had two familiar elves who couldn't hide their emotions like most of the adults did.

“We’re looking for one of our own.  She has white hair, green-blue eyes, blue markings and carrying two daggers.”  The hermit knows exactly who she was.  The elf had a habit of passing by his stump whenever she was out on a hunt and dropping things into it.  Last time he saw her was a few days ago but no way he was giving that information away for free.

“We’ll trade for information.”  He clicks his mouth close and admits defeat.  The two elves show him a wide variety of things from preserved meat to potions and clothing.

“That way, towards the river.”  The elves vanish and in his solitude he briefly wonders what was wrong.


	12. Locates the Junior

_Arlen, Junior Hunter_

 

He didn't hang out much with Siren but when one of their own went missing it was always cause for concern.  Siren’s disappearance was strange in that it made the elders mutter about Siren’s mother and whatnot.  Tamlen and Merrill had been back talking to ever elder who whispered anything that sounded like Siren's name.  Most of their noise came from the fact that they refused to accept that Siren would just leave.  The girl may be a headache on most days but she was loyal to the clan.  As they combed the forest looking for their lost hunter a splash of blood caught his attention.  Touching it he recognized that not only was it old but this wasn't animal.  The nearly gone footprint told him as much.  Following the blood he came to a river that recently had a landslide.  Trees, mud, stones and plant life littered the steep bank.

“SIREN!”  He called out.  He strained his hearing in case she called but silence met his ears.  On a whim he jumped down and decided to follow the river.  Not a few feet down he saw a broken bow and familiar daggers.  As he scanned the area a hand peeking out from between pieces of broken tree trunks made his eyes widened.  He rushed and began to pull away debris until he yanked her out.  She was alive but barely breathing.

“You’re safe.”


	13. Proposes the Friend

_Tamlen, suitor, best friend_

 

Siren wasn’t easy to surprise.  It had little to do with being jaded than it did the fact that she stuck her nose in people’s business and always knew what was happening in the clan.  Still, watching her eyes widen and her get lost for words was priceless.  She opened and closed her mouth a few times before clicking it shut.  Taking pity he repeated his question.

“Will.  You.  Marry.  Me?”  He entered her personal space to place the (Illen approved) ring around her finger.  In the sunlight the veins of silver in the ironbark design glinted like liquid.  So maybe he did cave in a little and added some pop to the piece.  Illen  _did_ give him free reign to supplies.

“I…I…” This was one for the history books, the girl with the quick and silver tongue had nothing to say.

“You could punch me in the gut if you don’t want to.”  He teases her, “I’ll take back the ring and---oompph!”  The last is cut off as she grabs him, yanks him to her level and kisses him.  He takes control of the situation quickly enough and when they break apart her smile is dazzling.

“Yes.”


	14. Recounts the Storyteller

_Hahren Paivel, Elf, Storyteller_

 

Anger was not an emotion anyone associated with Siren.  She was a hyperactive, optimistic and childish woman.  The closest thing to anger Siren possessed was that cold calculative persona she wore in a fight.  But this, this was new.  Siren was all blind rage as she beat the living daylights out of a hunter who had made an offhand remark about her mother.  The full blown war cry that had escaped Siren’s lips had been cold. There had been no way to calm her down since then.  The skin of her fists was split open as was her lip and the bleeding gash on her brow.  But Siren didn't slow down.  Her eyes were empty with anger as she took a much older and capable hunter and broke his nose, dislocated his shoulder, probably bruised a few ribs and reduced his face to a swollen mess.  Finally, after literally paralyzing her with magic Paivel dragged her away.  Her breaths came in heavy ragged wheezes.  Her body trembled with the anger she hadn't yet fully released.  He sat her down in his land ship but not even his glare snapped her out of her rage.

“What?”  He demanded.  Siren was not talking her way out of this one.

“I’m not my mother.  I’m not her!  I’m not her!!”  She repeats the mantra over and over again until she wears herself out from rage and grief.


	15. Runs the Treasure Hunter

_Garen, human, treasure hunter_

 

Running was the only thing he could think off.  Behind her there were cries, as feral as the creatures that hunted him and his friends.  Turning down the path he was forced to stop as he nearly ran into a Dalish arrow.  The young man holding the bow smirked and his gaze moved to the trees.  He didn't dare turn.  Like a ghost, his companion appeared before them.  Her startling white hair fell over her shoulders in a single braid while her green blue gaze was filled with amusement and pride and seem to glisten in the sunlight.  The two elves spoke in their language before addressing the group.  He speaks as politely and quickly as possible trying not to piss off the elves.  The archer seemed to be following the girl’s orders so he addresses her explaining why they were so close to the Dalish camp.  When he explains the treasure the girl’s gaze practically glows with her curiosity.  He gives them the small elvish statue and explains how to get to the cave.  Relief doesn’t begin to cover what he felt when the white haired elf let them go.  As he ran away he heard the elves speak.

“A demon?  The human must be drunk; there aren't any demons here or in the cave.”


	16. Finds the Warden

_Duncan, human, Grey Warden_

 

There were darkspawn in these woods.  He felt the taint calling out to him faintly and knew that he had to check it out.  His original plan to meet the Dalish clan to trade for supplies would have to wait.  Listening to the taint it isn't long before he finds the cave.  Inside he knows someone had been there, the fresh corpses of corrupted spiders tell him as much.  He hopes that whoever explored these caves didn’t get infected or worse they weren't darkspawn themselves.  Deeper in he begins to hear something.  Moaning and it was human.

“Tam…len.”  The voice is female and he rushes towards her.  In the hallway he finds her, a young elven woman, Dalish and covered in the taint’s power.  She is draped against a winged statue and even with the distance between them he sees that the infection is spreading across her skin.  Flecks of white gleam in glazed eyes that peered into the darkness.

“Tamlen!”  She screams unaware of him.  He approaches her but she doesn't seem to see him.  A hand on her shoulder and her body crumples to the ground.  He cradles her and stares into her face.  Though corrupted she was still very much alive and fighting.

“Hold on.”  He whispers picking her up.


	17. Examines the Elder

_Flemeth, Witch of the Wilds, human?_

 

It wasn't often that the Dalish sought her out.  Her reputation alone meant they treated her with the utmost respect.  The Sabrea clan however was an exception.  They did business very often as she knew more of Arlathan’s magic than they did.  Still it was rare, nearly unheard of that she was called to help heal a hunter.

“Keeper, where is your sick hunter?”  The old elf moves and Flemeth’s eyes roam over the young woman strapped to the bed.  She was infected with the darkspawn taint but to her surprise the girl was still alive and fighting against her restraints.  From the look in the young girl’s eyes she was lost in her nightmares.  Flemeth’s lips curl into a grin.

 _This girl is strong._   She moves to her side and touches the elf’s forehead using blood magic to read her.

“I will help you.”  She announced to the relief of the Keeper.  Indeed, this girl was too valuable to lose to the darkspawn taint.  Flemeth might have need of her.

“A favor for a favor Keeper.”

“Name it.”


	18. Reassures the Mage

_Merrill, First_

 

There was dark magic in this cave.  Merrill could almost taste it.  Fenarel was edgy that much she could tell.  The hunter kept tightening his grip on his sword and shield.  Siren though looked sick.  The color of her face kept draining every time they killed these…monsters that smelled of sulfur, sickness and rotting flesh.  She was also kept throwing up at random intervals and spoke of a song that only she could hear.  Neither Merrill nor Fenarel said anything knowing that Siren would brush it off and knowing that the only reason she was pushing herself was because Tamlen was missing.  Creator’s sake the two elves had just gotten engaged a week ago and now it seems like their marriage wasn't going to happen.

“Here Siren, this will ease the nausea.”  There is little relief on Siren’s face but she accepts the potion and downs it without hesitation. Placing a hand on the older girl’s shoulder Merrill smiles.

“We’ll find him Siren.”


	19. Relents the Commander

_Duncan, Grey Warden Commander_

 

He was honestly surprised to see the white haired elf again after only three days.  He could feel the taint within her and had to applaud the strength she showed.  She’s edgy but respectful and while the other two explain their purpose in the ruins he keeps his attention on her.  Siren as he now knows her to be called looks like she’s trying to destroy the mirror with her glare.  He steps to the side curious as to what she’ll do if given the chance.  She breaks away from the group and circles the mirror saying nothing.  Her movements are almost feral and rage makes her shoulders tense.

“We need to destroy this cursed thing.”  She finally whispers a hand tightening into a fist.  He nods and aware of her steely gaze shatters the corrupted mirror.  He hears her take a sharp intake of air but she stays standing.

“We need to leave.  There are a few things I must speak to your Keeper about.”  Panic enters her eyes and for a moment he wonders if she’ll start going hysterical.  Again she surprises him when she swallows hard and gently asks to search a bit longer.  He gives her that knowing that while she won’t find her missing friend it would bring closure to her worries.

“I’ll meet you outside.”


	20. Promises the Keeper

_Keeper Marethari_

 

The ring she gives Siren before she departs was a promise and a prayer.  It had belonged to her father who gave it to her mother and now it was where it belonged, on their daughter’s finger.  Siren said nothing but Marethari could read the emotions swirling in the young woman's eyes.  Despair, worry, fear, curiosity and resentment fought to control the pretty elf’s features.  Resentment won and Siren turned away.

“Da’len, make us,” _and your parents, “_ Proud.”  Siren says nothing as she moves to Duncan’s side head held high, shoulders squared and her lips turned into a familiar yet fake smile.  Marathari watches the young girl pause at the hill and turn towards them.  This was their child.  Their brave little girl.  She would never return home, Marethari knows that.  Siren raises a hand in the air and gives a battle cry.  They respond in turn and Siren turns around and never looks back.

_Creators, watch over your child.  Let her path never stray.  May her strength never fail and should the worst come to pass guide her home to her family._


	21. Questions the Commander

_Duncan, Warden Commander_

 

Siren was Dalish through and through but he was glad that she was also open-minded.  As they sat across from each other their first night on the way back to Ostagar Siren ‘innocently’ asked questions about the Order.  He explained what he could but Siren had a knack for asking the right questions to prompt a deeper response.  As a fellow rogue he enjoyed the game of asking her pointed questions as well.  What made him proud in his candidate was the fact that while she was a rebel she obeyed his orders without complaint.  She would make a fine Grey Warden if she survived the Joining and the Blight.  The girl had already proven to be strong of will, wit and resourceful when needed.  She was definitely going to be a handful.

“I’ll take watch.”  He knows why she wants it and gives to her.  In her uncured state the taint would call to her in her dreams.

_Just hold on a bit longer…_


	22. Flirts the King

_Cailan, King of Ferelden_

 

Duncan’s new recruit was pretty.  A pretty and exotic Dalish with waist length white hair, large green blue eyes, a fit physique and bronze tone skin.  She looked at ease considering she was walking into a human camp and Cailan couldn’t help himself.  After greeting Duncan, he takes her hand and kisses it.  She blinks at him and for a moment he wonders if he pushed a boundary.  But then she gives him a large, dazzling smile and dips her head with a respectful, “Milord,” that makes his palms sweaty.  At his side he wonders why Duncan looks like he wants to yank him away from the girl.  He and the recruit were getting along wonderfully.

“I’m curious your _majesty_.”  For some reason Cailan feels like he’s just walked into a minefield.  He moves his gaze to her eyes which gleamed with something he couldn’t name but was familiar.  His wife gave him that look sometimes.

“I was under the impression that your people found my people to be idiotic, frolicking, savages unworthy of serious consideration unless you need something from us.  I’m _so glad_ that is not the case.”  Despite her smile if looks could kill Cailan would have been skinned, fried and served on a silver platter.  He should be worried but instead he finds himself curious.

“Well,” He licks his lips, “To be honest your people can be a bit…standoffish.  Still, the Grey Wardens recognize talent when they see it and I won’t question their judgment.”  Her eyes lose their frost and Cailan knew he was safe.


	23. Jokes the Warden

_Alistair, Junior Warden_

 

When she first approached him he couldn't believe his eyes.  This girl had to be the new recruit Duncan brought.  There was no other explanation as to why a Dalish was in a human camp.  The mage he’d been speaking with mutters a curse and leaves nearly crashing into the girl who easily sidesteps him.

“You know,” He begins with a warm smile, “One good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together.”  She pauses, mulls over his words, smiles and then giggles a bit.  It such a pleasant sound, different than anything he’d heard in a while.  He’s slightly surprised that she’s taking his joke in good humor and not like the other woman who assume he’s hitting on them.

“I know what you mean.”  She clasps her hands behind her back and gives him her full attention lightly rocking on her heels.  The gesture is so odd but he can't help but smile.  She was giving him free reign and he was going to take advantage.

“It’s like a party.  We can all stand together in a circle and dance.  That'll give the darkspawn something to pause at.”  He gets another girlish giggle and then a half hearted glare.

“You have totally ruined my plans.  I wanted to remain this untouchable elf capable of killing a man with my bare hands and now you've gone and made me laugh.  Shame on you.”  He clamps a jovial hand on her shoulder.   She doesn't pull away and he's happy that she isn't taking the physical contact as a threat to her.  Or harassment.

“No worries, I won’t tell anyone and assuming Duncan sent you to find me I’ll pretend I’m too scared to get near you as we head back.”

“Smart man.”


	24. Asks the Kennel Master

_Simon, Kennel Master_

 

Simon didn't have a problem with the Dalish.  Sure legends painted them as savages who could kill a man before blinks.  And sure he heard that the Dalish didn't take kindly to humans.  And of course he knew that the Dalish could call on wild beasts to aid them in battle.  So while he knew all that, when a white haired Dalish elf walked by the kennels he called her over without a second thought.

“Lady Elf, Lady Elf, a moment of your time please.”  She pivots and walks towards him without breaking her stride.  Even though she says nothing she's curious because she's staring at him and waits patiently.

“I mean no disrespect Lady Elf but the thing is I have a mabari who’s ingested some darkspawn blood in the last battle.”  Something flashed in her eyes, pity and understanding.  Some of the tension in her shoulders seem to go away.  At least he hopes so, she was giving him a rather curious look.  It was like he was being broken down and reassembled in the few seconds it took her to give him an up and down.   If he was being honest, this was his first official encounter with a Dalish woman and somehow he got the feeling that she already knew everything there was to know about him.

“I have some medicine that might help but the poor hound is too stubborn and tries to bite whenever I go in.  Can you lend a hand?”

“What can I do?”  He hands her the muzzle and explains how to fasten it.  She says nothing and enters the pen.  Girl and hound stare at each other for a few minutes and then she moves forward.  For a moment it looks like the hound might bite but she makes a noise that sounds like a snarl and the hound whines and submits to her. 

“There is one more thing you can do to help if you wish.”  She blinks at him again and this time he’s rewarded a very hopeful smile.


	25. Contemplates the General

_Loghain Mac Tir, General, Teryn_

 

Elves were a touchy subject.  On one hand he respected the Dalish who fought to protect their culture.  On the other hand it was his people they fought against.  Even Maric had almost lost everything to that elven Warden Fiona.  When he saw a Dalish elf conversing with his captain outside the tent it didn't take a genius to know that she was a Warden Recruit.  Intrigued he greets her.  He expects her to be hostile, rude and prideful.  He is surprised when she turns out to be well mannered and very careful about keeping her insights neutral.  For a woman who grew up away from civilization she was clearly quick to pick up on things not said.  Loghain wondered how good she was but she kept herself carefully clear of suspicion.

“Maric knew a Dalish once; never saw an equal with the bow before or since.  Don’t let anyone ever tell you that you don’t belong.  The first Warden Maric brought to Ferelden was a woman, best warrior I've ever seen.”  His compliment doesn't open her up and he could see that she was losing patience.  After a few more spoken words she inclines her head and leaves him.  As he stares at her retreating figure he couldn't help but wonder if she was his ally or his foe.


	26. Stares the Rogue

_Daveth, Warden Recruit, human_

 

Rogues by nature were solo players.  They were competitive and often time didn't play well with each other.  At least that was his theory as he watched the elven woman take charge of the map and the quest to acquire darkspawn blood with ease.  What really bothered him was the fact that she did it all while making it seem like it was Alistair’s idea.  She was on a different level than him and it stung his pride to admit it.  Damn Dalish.

“Stop staring at my ass Daveth.”  It takes him a moment to realize that in zoning out his eyes had naturally strayed to her ass.  Of course she would pick up on it.  It was like she was wired for this sort of thing.  He’s not ashamed of it but he doesn't want a dagger in the gut either.  The girl looks like she wants to hurt someone.  She glares at him a few seconds longer before returning to the map to explain to the Warden why they had to follow the leads from a couple of dead Chanters.  Daveth finds his mind wandering again and this time he purposely stares at her ass.

“Damn it Daveth!”


	27. Muses the Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered about Jory's family and given his manners with my female warden i figured he might have had younger sisters. That or his wife was as soft spoken as he was.
> 
> Wan : (adjective) 
> 
> ( 1 ) Pale and looking ill or tired 
> 
> Pallid

_Jory, Knight of Redcliff, Warden Recruit_

 

Siren reminded him a lot of his sister and the thought makes him smile.  She portrays herself as this cool, independent and strong woman when in reality she was just as scared as the rest of them.  Her hands constantly seek the hilt of the smaller daggers strapped to her legs or she brushes her fingers across her beautiful rings.  While her expressions remain calm and she speaks with ease, Jory pays attention to the way her eyes dart to everything that moves and her ears twitch to noises outside his scope.  He moves to her side and her gaze briefly meets his not in hostility but curiosity.

“Admitting you’re scared won’t make us think any less of you.”  He whispers.  He sees the denial coming a mile away and lifts a hand.

“I have a younger sister.  The ‘I’m fine’ doesn’t work on me.”  Her mouth clicks shut and her gaze moves out into the distance.  He wonders if she would ever answer him.  Finally she sighs.

“I am not afraid of these _darkspawn_.”  The word is hissed with venom, “They die like every other beast.  Giving into the fear will do more damage than good and I won’t give them that satisfaction.”  A wan smile tugs her lips and she plays with her left hand ring.  A wedding ring.

“The darkspawn owe me a debt and I intend to repay it in full and then some.”  She meets his eyes, “Don’t give them your fear Ser Jory.  They don’t deserve it.”

Siren was a lot like his sister and that scared him more than darkspawn.


	28. Cower the men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my first play through where I accidentally put my team in hold and had to fight the first darkspawn patrol by myself. I ended up referencing the controls to find out what i did

_Warden Recruits and Junior Warden_

 

“Darkspawn ahead we….”  Alistair stops as Siren rushes past him in a blur of white hair and glinting daggers.  A feral war cry escapes her lips as she practically vanishes down the path towards the darkspawn.  The rest of them rush after her and come upon a very scary scene.  Their only female recruit was tearing through the small patrol with viciousness and very messy kills that sprayed blood into the air like rain.  They watch as she decapitates a genlock with a single swipe only to then throw the body at her next target.  She weaves through a Hurlock’s blade with ease and topples the creature with repeated stabs to the chest.  Just as quickly as it started it was over.  Siren stood over the bodies, blood sprayed across her face, hair and most of her armor, lips curled back into a frightening smile and her eyes shining with blood-lust.  She mutters what sounds like foul curses and spits on one of the bodies.

“Maker’s hairy balls…”  Daveth whispers and the other two agree with him.  No one wanted to approach the elf; she still had that smile on her face that promised a brutal death.  Her eyes moved to them and they narrowed.

“The blood will soak into the ground.  _Hurry your asses up.”_

Best do what the pretty elf says before they end up like the spawn.


	29. Teases the Witch

_Morrigan, Witch of the Wild, human_

 

“My, my have we here?  Are you a vulture I wonder, a scavenger picking among bones that have long since been clean?  Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of…easy prey?”  She addresses the Grey Wardens but mostly the elven woman who was clearly the leader of the group.  The white haired elf gives her a quick glance and obviously dismisses her as a threat.  Morrigan doesn’t let that bother her as she moves past them to stand before the broken chest.  Staring into the elf’s eyes she saw the taint’s sickness swirling behind their calm blue green color.  It was surprising that the elf was standing, let alone not screaming in agony.  She was strong Morrigan had to give her that.

“Careful she looks Chasind which means others may be nearby.”  The dim witted Warden whispers to the elf who rolls her eyes.  Morrigan hides a smile.

“You fear barbarians will swoop down before you?”

“Yes…swooping is bad.”  Out of nowhere the elf begins to laugh.  They all stare at her and Morrigan wonders what is going through the elf’s head to cause that reaction.  When the elf composes herself all that remains of her earlier fit is a smile that is cheeky.

“My name is Siren Mahariel of the Sabrea clan.  A pleasure to meet you.”

“Now that is a proper civil greeting even here in the wilds.  You may call me Morrigan.”

“Morrigan…so tell me Morrigan, why shouldn't we pick long old bones.”

“Because you may not find what you are looking for.”  The elf’s eyes gleam.

“Try me.”


	30. Plays the Witch

_Flemeth, Witch of the Wilds_

 

The young hunter from the Sabrea clan was a welcomed sight at her cabin.  The girl had to be in terrible pain, yet she greeted Flemeth with manners and judging by how the others treated her, they didn't know she was infected on a massive scale.  Humans saw little worth in elves even though their culture came from the once immortal race.  This girl will forever be discriminated simply because her ears are long.  But, Flemeth could see that this girl wasn’t afraid to do the impossible and fight for what she wanted.  It was obvious in the fact that she was fighting the taint to stay alive.  Where the humans saw only apostate witches the elf dismissed their magic caring only for what was important, which the treaties were.  Despite her guise as a crazy old woman which earns her dismissal form the others, the Dalish hunter indulges her.  She is quick witted and knows how to turn the conversation in her favor.  As the game comes to a close Flemeth could see that the girl is starting to think of alternate options.  For that reason Flemeth gives her the treaties and warns her of the Blight.

“I’ll make sure they get your message.”

“Promise?”  The elf hesitates and Flemeth approves.  Promises are binding.

“I’ll make sure they get your message.”  The elf repeats casually, a stark contrast to the way her eyes were calculative and alert.

“Time for you to go now.”  Morrigan said with relief that made Flemeth internally smile.  Her daughter had no patience for such games.

“Don’t be ridiculous girl, these are your guests.”


	31. Undertakes the Recruit

_Duncan, Warden Commander_

 

The elf’s hands are shaking a bit as she takes the cup her eyes trained on her reflection in the chalice.  Daveth and Jory lay dead at their feet but her fearful gaze rests on the chalice that contains her future.  She swallows hard, whispers a prayer and drinks the dark liquid.  He takes the cup as her eyes become consumed in white light and she stares off into the distance.  Her mouth opens and a look of pure terror overtakes her features and she chokes on her scream.  What is different than the others is how the veins around her eyes are also glowing as she sways and collapses back.  Alistair catches her watching tears run down her face as she dreams of the darkspawn.

“It hit her faster than I thought.”  Alistair’s statement is curious as he sets the girl on the ground.  Until she woke up or died they had nothing to do.

“She was infected with the taint before the Joining.”  The young warden shrugs at that unaware of the implications but Duncan is not so naive to what it means.  Siren Mahariel’s unique circumstances meant she was the more powerful Warden and that worries him a bit.


	32. Orders the Commander

_Duncan, Warden Commander_

 

Siren and Alistair are both wearing the same expression as Duncan explains that their job was to babysit a signal fire.

“Duncan, we should be in the fight.”  Siren is no longer the docile girl she had been.  The full force of her personality is shining through now that her energy isn’t going to keeping her alive.  She is restless, a byproduct of having been at the war council.  Though she hadn't spoken during the meeting more than once Duncan had caught her sudden jerk as if she wanted to shake the king.  He really couldn't blame her.

“I agree.” Alistair replied.  Siren plays with the hilts of her daggers and he can tell that she wants to say more.

“That is not your choice to make.”  They both look like they are getting ready to argue and a glare silences them.  Siren is growling softly but he's proud that she doesn't fight him.  The Wardens needed to present an uniformed unit.

“Fine, but just so you know if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the remigold I’m drawing a line, darkspawn or no.”  Alistair quips causing Siren to grin wide enough to bare her teeth which in turn makes the younger Warden grin with pride.

“I’d pay to see that.”  Like a pair of children they start talking about that.  Duncan lets it go for a moment before clearing his throat and getting their attention again.

“I’ll see you after the battle.”

 


	33. Shoots the Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In reference to the black and silver armor. I used a mod that put all wardens in warden armor with different textures. Warriors and mages were in blue and silver while rogues were in silver and black. it just made more sense to me that the stealthy characters would wear darker colors in a fight.

_James, Tower Guard, human_

 

James doesn't dare look back as he and the mage run out the tower.  He can hear the darkspawn closing in on him and he prays to the Maker that they don't catch him.  Their growls distract him and he nearly barrels over a small elven woman. She doesn't ask what's wrong because the darkspawn are here and the Alpha controlling them is laughing.  He barely has time to take a deep breath before both Wardens are entering the fray. The silver and blue of the man's armor stands out in the dying light but the woman in black and silver is a blur.  They fight as one, the girl mostly laughing and jumping over the genlocks while she distracts the bigger ones from him and the mage.  His hands tremble as he raises his crossbow and tries to help.  The fear makes his shot go wild nearly hitting the young girl.  She pauses long enough to roll her eyes at him before returning to the fight.  Once the last body falls she's the one who approaches him.

"You two alright?"  Her voice is warm with concern but she does stand a little to the side, out of shooting range as it were.  The mage starts talking rapidly but he can barely hear it over the sound of his heart in his ears.  Her gaze is fixed on him and she raises a brow as if to say, "Well, I'm waiting."

“The tower…it’s been taken.”

 


	34. Advises the Rogue

_Hoth, Circle Mage_

 

The elf is surprisingly gentle as she applies the salve to his wounded shoulder and binds it using the ripped sleeve of his robe. The other Warden and the guard are speaking in low voices while she tends to him.

“Can you move it?”  He tests his arm and winces.  It hurts, but it wouldn’t get in the way of his spell casting.  He nods his head and accepts the canteen of water she gives him.  The last fight had him injured when a genlock appeared from the shadows and nearly took his arm had Siren not tackled him out of the way.  Despite her cold manners in battle the elf wasn’t a cold person.  She didn’t seem to have any problems tending a human nor protecting one in battle.  Since he wore no armor he was at greater risk of getting killed.

“Do you not learn healing spells in your school?”  The fact that she called the Tower a school was a little comforting for some who was used to being seen as a threat.

“Not unless you specialize in that.”  She hums and helps him stand.  She pulls a small dagger from the holster around her thigh and hands it to him.

“I don’t know how to use that.”  She says nothing and stashes the little knife into the belt at his waist.

“Unless I am dead I won’t let the darkspawn reach you.  However, a little bit of security never hurts.  If they get near you stick the pointy end in their throat.”


	35. Ambushes the enemy

_Alistair, Grey Warden_

 

An orge was the last thing he expected to find at the top of the tower.  _How did he fit through the doors?_  

“Alistair, can you distract it?”  Siren whispers at his side her voice dark.  He suppressed a shudder.  Siren was _scary_ whenever there were darkspawn in the area.

“Yeah.”  He sees her nod in the corner of his eyes and then practically vanishes into the dark.  The fight breaks out with the mage being a big help in keeping it disoriented.  What he doesn't see is Siren in the fight and wonders where the hell she is.  When the orge roars in outrage and begins to thrash around he’s confused.  It lasts a few seconds as he sees Siren’s head pop out from over the creature's shoulder as her daggers repeatedly stab the muscle of his back.  The orge reaches back and grabs her.  She's swearing at the top of her lungs.  Alistair wastes no time stabbing his own sword into the creature’s thigh.  The orge screams and releases Siren who rolls to her feet.

“I have an idea.  Keep him busy.”  She heads towards the mage and whispers something into his ear.  Alistair makes sure the orge is watching him as he makes noises with his shield and dodges the blows that come at him.

“MOVE!”  Alistair reacts and gets away from the darkspawn giant.  Siren’s form is flying through the air.  Time seems to slow down and her battle cry echoes like hell itself has come to claim them all.  Her daggers flash silver and blood as they slice open the orge’s throat in a spray of blood.  The creature topples with her clinging on.  It’s silent and no one moves, not even Siren whose hair is bright red and her eyes are glowing.  Finally, on some unspoken signal Alistair lights the beacon while Siren’s heavy breathing fills the room.  They share a speaking glance but the words are lost as the doors open and the horde enters littering them both with arrows.


	36. Humbles the mage

_Morrigan, Witch of the Wilds_

 

The two surviving Wardens are still as death as she and her mother work on their wounds.  Siren features the worst of them having had less protection than the other and her mother leaves the elf’s life in her care.  Having such a delicate life in her hands is slightly humbling.  She has to be gentle, patient and in control.  One wrong move and this life flickers out like a candle in the wind.  Every heartbeat could be the last, every wound could be the one and time was not a friend in this situation.  As Morrigan stitches up the elf’s wounds and uses her magic to keep her stable and unconscious she notices that the elf’s eyes are glowing and thin smoke trails escape from under her lids.  Was this an Warden's power?  A complete mystery.

“Every Grey Warden has that ability.  It is a part of them.”  Flemeth explains patiently not looking up from the wound she is working on.

“Oh?”

“A typical Grey Warden's eyes only glow when darkspawn are near and they are aware of it.  She consumed the blood of a darkspawn strengthen by the Archdemon.  She’s more in tuned to them than she realizes.  She has a larger range hence why her eyes are glowing and his are not.”  Morrigan remains silent as she places another spell on the elf to fix the internal bruising.  If her mother believes that these two were worth saving Morrigan was going to make sure they did even if she didn't agree.  Her mother never did anything without a purpose.


	37. Comforts the Elf

_Alistair, Grey Warden_

 

Grief was too mild a word to describe what he felt after learning about the betrayal, Duncan’s death, his half brother’s death and his entire order’s death in addition to the disaster that was Ostagar.  It is a weight that crushes him from the inside.  It makes breathing difficult, his mouth dry and his limbs feel like weights are attached to them.  He’d woken up alone, covered in bandages and in pain.  Morrigan’s mother had walked in and explained the situation.  He’d left the hut feeling as if he would suffocate in that tiny room where Siren laid on another bed silent as death.

 _Please don’t leave me_.  He tries to pray but his thoughts are too chaotic to do much but wallow.  A door opens and he turns automatically at the sound.  He is stunned to see Siren walking out of the hut in a simple robe.  She looks disoriented and slightly unstable but she’s awake.  He reacts, rushing up to her and grabbing her in a tight hug.  He might be crossing a boundary but at the time he doesn’t care.  She’s alive, warm and a friendly face that always has his back in a fight.  Though he’s a head taller than her he buries his face into her hair and presses her close until he can feel and hear her heartbeat.  Words are spilling out of his mouth but he’s numb and can barely hear them.  Her arms close around him and she’s speaking now but he doesn't understand her words either.  The strength leaves his body and he falls to the ground taking her with him but she doesn’t push away.  If anything her grip becomes tighter and she shift so that his head rests over her heart and she leans down, her hair spilling over her shoulders and shielding him from everything around them.  Her heart is steady, calm and real and he knows he’s being inappropriate but it doesn't matter because her words are soft and gentle; easing the pain in his heart while she massages his scalp to calm him down.

“I thought I was alone.”  She chuckles and unwinds his arms to stare into his face.  She brushes back the tears he didn't notice and though her own eyes are watery she manages a familiar smile.

“It will take more than darkspawn to kill me Alistair,” She leans down so that their foreheads are touching and she stares into his eyes, “I’m not going anywhere.”


	38. Plan the Wardens

_Flemeth, Witch of the Wilds_

 

Supplies are easy to acquire from the dead as are weapons and armor.  A simple spell and any traces of blood and death are gone.  Alistair was too full of grief to do much but follow, while Siren did what any Dalish would do in the situation.  Bottle up her emotions until she could safely and privately let it all go.

“What are your plans?”

“The Archdemon and I need have a few bloody words.”  Flemeth grins and nods approvingly at the elf.  Siren's gaze is hard and her grip on her new daggers is tight.  She's distracted but in no way does that stop her from involving herself in two different conversation with Flemeth and Alistair.

“Do you even know where the Archdemon is?”

“Not yet, but that’s a problem I plan to fix soon.”  Siren releases her daggers and begins to pace.

“Most if not all of the army is either dead or missing.  If what you said is true, Wardens are fugitives now.”

“The treaties!”  The women turn to Alistair whose eyes gleam with hope.  Siren's brows meet and she pauses to give the human a quick up and down.

“The treaties can help us raise an army!  They obligate the dwarves and the elves to send people to aid the Grey Wardens!  And Arl Eamon had his people at Redcliff.  If we go to him I'm sure he would help us!

“Calm down Alistair, you'll get sick if you work yourself up.”

“Listen to your friend Warden.”  Alistair eases on his excitement and explains.  Siren is the picture of patience but Flemeth could see the gears turning in her head and almost hear her mind sorting through the information.

“There you go Warden."  Flemeth cackles, "Now, one last thing before you go.  A favor, for a favor.”

“Name it.”


	39. Gambles the Gangster

_Kenneth, gangster, human_

 

The group that approaches them is strange.  One elf in armor, a mabari at her side, a man in heavy armor and a woman in skimpy robes with a staff.  He greets them amicably and of course asks for the toll.  He doesn't expect the elf to laugh in his face.

“We're not paying _shem._ ”

“Sorry love, you can't cross the bridge if you don't pay the toll.”  He also smiles.  The elf’s smile only widens until she’s flashing teeth and her smile looks more like a sneer.

“I’ll make it easy for you then.  Let us pass or I kill you.”  He sighs.

“Looks like trouble boys.”  His gang enters the fight.  The man in the heavy plate bashes one of his men in the face, the witch freezes a few of them allowing the elf to slit their throats.  The dog is his opponent snapping at his heels and forcing him back.  By the time his last man falls Kenneth’s feet are swept under him and he faces a dagger at his neck.  She's sitting on him and her smile is still on her face.

“Told you.”  He knows he won't live long when she licks her lips.


	40. Warns the Champion

_Raquel Hawke, farmer, Apostate Mage_

 

“I wouldn't go in there if I was you.”  The cute elf’s brows meet and suddenly she stands before the tall woman dressed in pants with long brown hair braided down her back.

“Why not?”

“Soldiers and not the fun kind are hanging out.  They were asking for an elf that looks a lot like you.  They called her a Grey Warden and said they were responsible for Ostagar and the death of King Cailan.”  The elf’s expression hardens and Hawke grins.

“ _Of course_ that can't be you.  Grey Wardens kill darkspawn not humans.”  The elf searches Hawke’s face and the same sly grin on Hawke’s face makes its way onto the elf’s.

“Of course I can't be that elf.  We're just refugees looking for a safe place to buy supplies before leaving this town.”

“Why would you leave town?”  The elf leans in and so does Hawke.  Hawke recognizes the serious look on the elf’s face and is prepared to listen.

“Darkspawn are coming.  I _highly_ suggest you take your family and go far, far away.”

“Hmm.  Thanks for the tip.”

“I'm curious; would anyone care if these soldiers just…went away?”

“You'd be doing me a favor.  Got a little sister they're _really_ interested in.”

“You know,” The elf announces to her companions, “I need a drink.  Let’s go inside.”  The elf winks at Hawke who chuckles.

_I like her._


	41. Begs the Priestess

_Leliana, Chantry sister, Bard_

 

Watching people is more of a habit than a necessity.  Watching and picking apart their lives by the way they move, speak and interact is soothing and interesting at the same time.  In Lothering the people are simple, crude but social.  They work the land with their hands and earn an honest living.  The three people that walk into the tavern have no such feeling about them.  One has to be a mage the way she holds her staff.  She is confident to the point of vain yet also very shy and self-conscious.  Leliana can tell that by watching how that woman stays very close to the others.  The man in the heavy plate struck her as being easy going, dependent and a sweetheart, the kind of man who would sacrifice his life for others.  The elf in the center is what catches her interest.  She walks in with confidence but she isn't cocky.  Her gorgeous eyes roam over the patrons categorizing them the same way Leliana did.  Her stance puts her squarely as a trickster, relaxed yet a hand within reach of a dagger strapped to her legs.  As the soldiers confront them the elf remains calm but her body becomes tense and ready to spring into the fight.  Leliana walks over hoping to calm everyone down but the fight breaks out anyways.  The elf doesn't move so much as dance in these tight quarters protecting Leliana from the armed men.  The fight ends quickly, a threat is delivered and Leliana can't help herself.

“Let me join you?”

_Maker, let me join her._


	42. Agrees the Prisoner

_Sten, Qunari prisoner_

 

The elf that stands before him isn’t like his captors.  She's smiling and rocking on her heels completely at ease around him.  The people behind her ask her questions which she answers without taking her eyes off of him.  Sten waits for her to speak and she does.  She gives him respect he’d not seen since his imprisonment.  Her questions are logical and do not waste his time. In return she answers his questions without hesitation but he can tell that is still careful.

“I find myself in need of capable warriors to fight the Blight.”  The blight?  No one else in this miserable town would even whisper the word.  How interesting that this tiny elf would not only say but say it with a smile on her face.

“Are you a Grey Warden then?”

“And if I am?”  He takes in her appearance.  Small, lithe like the wild elves usually are, her armor is of decent quality as are her weapons.  He lets her know of his surprise and instead of being insulted it makes her laugh.

“Regardless, if I secure your release will you join me?”  Words are binding but he has a job to do.  The Arishok had asked him what the Blight is.  This woman would help him find that answer.

“Yes.”


	43. Hesitates the Priestess

_Revered Mother, Chantry Priestess_

 

Handing over the key to the prisoner’s cage feels like a mistake.  How was an elf suppose to keep that giant in line?  The qunari had killed an innocent family who tried to help him yet this elf seems to not care.  The Revered Mother would never have given her the key had Leliana not stepped in to speak on the elf’s behalf.  As the elf’s hand closes around the key for a moment the Revered Mother wonders what will happen if she snatches the key back.

She releases it and the elf twirls it for a moment before tucking it into the pouch on ehr belt.

“Ma Serennas.  We’ll be leaving now.  Your village won’t have to worry about him.”  She leaves in a swirl of white hair, danger and sarcastic politeness.  A Templar checks in on her but she waves them away.  Pacing her room she is surprised to see gold glittering in the offering box.  She walks over and her jaw drops.  The coin purse is so full it couldn't close all the way.  That certainly wasn't there before.  Had that elf left this here?  Why?  She hadn't been so generous when the offering was asked for.  Or was it given simply because she handed over the key, payment for it maybe?  Whatever the reason it seems almost at odds with the elf’s behavior.


	44. Freed the Giant

_Sten, Qunari_

 

An honest elf, a very rare and surprising thing these days.  As she promised she returns with the key in hand.  Whereas the others seem hesitant the elf is at ease and still smiling.  She mutters something in elven as she unlocks the door and the hound at her side is answering back.  As the gate swings open she steps aside and waits for him to make the next move.  He leaves the cage then faces her.  She was tiny, barely reaching his chest but she isn't afraid of him.  The hound is a good indicator of her ease for it mirrors its owner’s stance by sitting patiently at her side.

“It is done.  I shall follow you Warden.”  Their eyes meet and lock.  She calls over the other Warden, the fool as the witch referred to him and a sword is given to him.  It's strange in his hand but of decent make.

“I also have your armor.  You can tie that scabbard so it doesn’t get lost.  Leliana, do we have any extra bedding?”

“We can acquire some.”

“Good.”  Their gaze have yet to stray and now he sees her smile widen.

“I’m in charge.  You have a problem you bring it up with me.”  So she isn't afraid to assert herself when need be.  Interesting.  Without another word she leaves him to dress in armor while she speaks to the other women.

_Interesting…_


	45. Sniffs out the Elf

_Morrigan, Witch of the Wilds_

 

Siren didn't know how to mix poisons or poultices but the woman’s nose is a force to be reckoned with.  As Lothering was soon to be destroyed by the Darkspawn Siren wants to gather as many supplies as possible.  As the only mage in the group healing would fall mostly to her and since her mother never actually taught her healing spell Morrigan had to work with the basics.  That meant a constant supply of herbs and whatnot.  Siren and Styx are her main suppliers.  As a Dalish Siren is familiar with most wild herbs and can identify them through scent or sight alone.  Plus the fools in Lothering are less likely to bother her given her exotic appearance.

“Here, for the rest of the supplies.”  Coins are handed over and Morrigan briefly entertains the idea of where the elf might have gotten them.  Siren as usual guesses because she smirks.

"Remember how angry you were about leaving the coin purse at the Chantry?"  When Morrigan says nothing Siren begins to rock on her heels.

"I missed their shiny coats and if Alistair asks lie.  We need the potions more than we need the karma points.  Merchant in the pub sells the basics but don’t take the herbs, they’re tainted.  Though, that might make for a decent poison.”

“You know this how?”  Siren wiggles her nose and her eyes quickly flash white with the taint’s powers.  It is all the answer Morrigan needs.


	46. Saved the Dwarf

_Bohan, Merchant, dwarf_

 

It was just his and Sandal’s luck that the darkspawn got to them and destroyed their second carriage and killed their second horse.  Now it was going to be their turn to die.  At least that was the original plan.  Bohan hadn’t expected to be saved by anyone much less the strange group comprising of an elf, a dog, a witch, a giant, a chantry sister and a knight.  The dog stays by his side barking and snarling while the others made quick work of the darkspawn with magic and blades.  The battle ends when the last darkspawn gurgles and falls.  The white haired elf is shouting orders as the others are a whirlwind of movement checking for more darkspawn and to see if anyone else caught in the ambush is alive.  As the others loot the bodies or wait in silence the elf approaches him with worry etched into her youthful features.

“Are you alright?”

“Thank the stone you came.  I thought me and my boy were done for.”  The elf looks over at Sandal and smiles with relief.  A hand comes up to wipe sweat off her brow.

“I’m glad we could help.  You’re a long way from the mountains durgenlen.”

“Bohan Federick, merchant and surface dwarf.  This is my boy Sandal.”

“Siren, Grey Warden.”


	47. Ambushes the Crow

_Zevran, Antivan Crow, Assassin_

 

The ambush is perfect.  Nadia would lead the Grey Wardens to their ‘fallen’ cart and then they would be trapped.  With nowhere to escape they would fall to the Crows.  Secretly though Zevran hoped they take him out in the process.  As the group approaches with a Dalish in front he smirks.   _Everything is falling into place..._

“The Grey Warden dies here!”  He commands.  The surprise that he'd expected to find on the girl isn't there.  Her eyes became cold and she wastes no time pulling out a small knife from her thigh sheaths and throws it stabbing Nadia in the back.  The mage gives a cry and quickly falls dead.  Recognizing her as the threat he goes for her throat.  Their blades clash and spark against each other but he's bigger and slowly behinds to push her back.  There is no pity in her gaze and she bares her teeth to show canines much longer than his.  Her grip goes lax for a moment and he presses the advantage.  What a fool he is.  As he applies more weight to their locked weapons she released her daggers and jumps back.  As he tumbles she dashes back in and lands a very solid punch to his face.  He blinks stars away as she vaults over him and draws two throwing knives to jump back into the fray.  He recovers in time to see the Qunari change course and head straight to him.   _Finally.._.  As the Qunari’s sword hilt connects with his head the last thing he sees is a flash of white hair and the laughter of the Grey Warden.


	48. Pledges the Assassin

_Leliana, Bard_

 

It takes several minutes before Siren approaches the unconscious assassin.  Without a word she strips him of weapons, tiny bottles of poison, a boot knife and then proceeds to take away most of his armor. She crouches down and ever so slowly a large grin makes its way onto Siren’s face.

“Wake up.” Siren shakes the assassin who gives a start and slowly wakes up.  Siren is patient even in the face of the man’s blatant sexual innuendo.

“I have your armor, your weapons, and your poisons and trust me when I say your life really depends on my generosity.”  Siren’s smile widens and even though she’s crouching down Siren starts rocking ever so slightly.

“Start with your name.”

“Zevran. My friends call me Zev.”

“I have a problem Zev.  I have no idea what to do with you.  Logically I should kill you since you could talk details about me and my group to someone else.  Or I could pay for your silence and send you on your merry way.   Since I have a very _deep_ and _passionate_ love for my money I won't part with it. As you said before failing the Crows means your life is forfeit.”  She gives a dramatic sigh even as her hands brush her twin daggers.  The assassin’s eyes linger on the weapons for a moment.  Siren lets him before catching his eyes again.  Leliana hides a smile.  Everything Siren does is calculated for something.  Her easy manners and casual tone were all for show. 

“But then I think, Siren, the guy has skills, skills that we can use to crush the darkspawn until they are too scared to leave the hole they crawled out of.  But here is the snag,” Her light airy voice means she is serious and probably close to violence if need be.  The assassin clicks his mouth shut and all cockiness and jokes are gone.  The blonde elf is finally giving the Grey Warden the respect she deserves and Leliana can blame that on Siren’s little show.

“I take betrayal very, _very_ personal.  I mean serious enough that I will use the betrayer as live bait for darkspawn piece by piece until there is nothing left of you.”  She leans in until their faces are inches apart.  Zevran swallows hard and flinches when Siren cradles his face, “Should I expect that from you?”  Siren yanks the assassin to his feet and waits, arms crossed over her chest, gaze fixed on him.  Zevran swallows a few times and finally inclines his head.

“I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you.  I am your man without reservation, this I swear.”


	49. Bellows the Warden

_Alistair, Grey Warden_

 

Siren redefined weird.  The group is now proof of that.  When she comes back with an assassin no less he is convinced she is out to drive him insane.  First Morrigan, not that he could say much about that choice.  Flemeth wasn’t someone you crossed.  Next was Leliana.  The bard was nice but completely orlesian with her fancy talk and crazy ‘visions.’  Sten is scary and silent.  He didn’t seem to like anyone though he never seems to have a problem with Siren.  And now they have this assassin who’s flirting with everyone and doesn’t seem ashamed of it.

“Alistair, Zevran, Zevran, Alistair. Failed assassin and now a teammate,” Alistair mutters a polite welcome and grabs the elf by the arm dragging her away while the assassin gives her a slow up and down.  Once they are far away from earshot he gives her a glare.   She just smiles and begins rocking on her heels.

“Are you serious?”

“As the Taint.”  His glare deepens.  Siren rolls her eyes and he sees the excuse coming.  He braces himself for the story.

“He made me laugh.”

“What’s to stop him from slitting our throats?”

“My pretty face?”

“Siren!”

“What?  It’s true!”  He grabs her shoulders and shakes her.

“You are insane.”

“Only on Thursdays.”  She says her voice wobbling, “We need a bigger group so we can look scary enough to bully people into giving us support.”

“And?”

“If that fails I’ll send Zevran to seduce them for something….see smart.”  Alistair feels a headache start to build.  He releases her and walks back to the camp.  He is almost out of earshot when her voice bellows.

“DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN KEEP HIM?!”


	50. Wonders the Witch

_Morrigan, Witch of the Wilds_

 

If Morrigan has one word to describe the elven Warden it would be trickster.  Siren can play any role with ease but it is always a lie.  But, underneath that lie is a savage beast capable of turning the world upside down and inside out at a moment’s notice.  That was clear when they reach Redcliff.  Alistair confesses to everyone’s surprise that he is the bastard son of King Maric.  While everyone reels from this revelation Siren did not look surprise.  In fact her next words bring the human Warden up short.

“So?”  As Alistair explains why he kept the secret Morrigan watches Siren’s face.  The elf’s features are calm, almost bored as she listens to Alistair.  But a look in her eyes and Morrigan is reminded of her mother.  Siren’s eyes gleam with interest and unlike other times, the elf is very still and her jokes are weak.

 _What are you thinking elf?  What has this revelation changed in your plans?_   Morrigan wishes she can read minds if only to read the hundreds of plans Siren probably already has laid out that would capitalize on Alistair’s revelation.  For a moment Morrigan wonders if she says that out loud because Siren’s gaze briefly turns in her direction.  A ghost of a smirk tugs the elf’s lips before she turns back to Alistair reassuring him of whatever fears he might have.

_Perhaps mother was right to save the elf._


	51. Surprises the Bann

_Bann Teagan, Human, Brother to Arl Eamon_

 

It is odd speaking to a Dalish elf.  It is even stranger talking to this elf.  Teagan is well aware of how the Dalish were perceived and how little they care to help humans.

 _Just be polite._   And so he addresses her as Lady Elf…later Lady Siren when she surprisingly enough gives her name and asks to be called as such.  He thinks that his manners amuse her because her cat like eyes glitter with interest as he explains the situation with the walking corpses and the strange absence of his brother.  Her questions are to the point and he’s grateful that he doesn’t have to explain every little detail as he’s had to do to the others.

“Hmmm….sounds like fun.  We’ll help.”

 _Wait what?_   It takes Teagan a moment but by the time he regains his thoughts the elf is giving him a knowing look.

“Speak with Murdock and Ser Perth…they’re in charge of the militia.” She chuckles softly and turns to leave without another word and a sway of white hair.  He stares at her retreating figure wondering why a Dalish elf, even a Grey Warden would bother.

“Don’t worry Bann Teagan, I’ll save your town.  Then you can buy me a drink.”  With those parting words she leaves the Chantry and he’s left wondering what the hell just happened.


	52. Explains the Mayor

_Murdock, Redcliff Mayor, human_

 

“Bann Teagan sent us to help.”  Murdock’s attention moves from the giant Qunari down to the white haired elf who looks too happy all things considering.  She rocks on her heels, eye bright with laughter and dressed in simple leathers that cling to her athletic figure.  It is such a difference from the gaunt and haunted looks that he can’t stop the sarcasm that pours from his lips.  She laughs at him but he can tell that it’s a lie and he backtracks.

“I’m not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.  Don’t want to look like an ingrate.”

“I hear their life spans are relatively short.”  The blonde elf at her side quips.  The female grins just a bit wider but her shoulders are pushed back and Murdock can see her hands relaxing against the daggers strapped to her hips.

“Then how can we help?”  It doesn’t take long to explain about Owen closing his smithy and not supplying his men.

“And morale?”  That brings Murdock up short.  Morale is such an odd question….of course it would be low.  People were dying.  But if Bann Teagan sent this elf and her companions he has to be polite.

“Low.  These are common soldier, not farmers.  Most have never raised a sword in their life.”  She makes a small noise but did not press the issue.  Still, he can read calculative glow in her eyes as something possibly troublesome.

“I’ll reopen the Smithy.”  He doubts it but nods all the same.


	53. Drinks the Blacksmith

_Owen, Blacksmith, Human_

 

“OPEN THIS DOOR OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!!!!!” The words are delivered with such cheerful animosity Owen wonders how that is possible and if he has finally reached that point in drinking where nothing makes sense.  But the pounding on the door tells him otherwise.  It echoes in his small shop with such ferocity one would think there was a storm outside.

“Go away!”  He screams back.

“NO!  I'LL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN IF I HAVE TOO!!!!”  Again, that voice is oddly cheerful and now that he realizes that it isn't a dream he opens the door.  An elf, a giant and a bard walk into the smithy and Owen is sure that was the start of a bad joke.

“There, I let you in.  I ain't helping the militia.”  The female elf gasps as if his words physically hurt her and Owen can't help but stare at her.  She is strange.  Even stranger when instead of hostility he’d expected from a Dalish elf she’s all smiles and laughter.  Only her smile is all teeth and sharp fangs and violence written into the simple gesture that Owen takes a swing of his flask in the hopes that she'll stop looking so scary.

“A favor for a favor then?  What will it take to get your help?”  Something lurks in her eyes, something that seem to kick all the liquor out of his system and sober him up.  He knows of the Dalish.  He's heard stories of how they can kill a man with a word.  Of how they are savages and command ancient magic.  She is being nice but she will hurt him if he throws the offer back in her face.

“My daughter….she’s at the castle.  I want you to find my daughter.”  The elf’s smile if possible become fiercer and something _feral_ enters her gaze.

“Deal.”  Owen waits until she and her friends leave before shuddering in fear.


	54. Gossips the Barmaid

_Bella, Human, barmaid_

 

The elf and the qunari who enter the bar are not something she ever thought to see.  They are both quiet and glance around the bar with unnerving precision.  The qunari quickly ignores everyone but the elf is paying close attention to the militia whining about Loyd not giving them free drinks.

“Greetings.”  Bella smiles politely, startled when the elf smiles back.

“Andaran athish’an.  I’m Siren.”  Bella is about to open her mouth to offer them something when the elf beats her to the punch.

“What can you tell me about the guy behind the counter?”

“Lloyd?  He’s a greasy pig who pays me next to nothing and likes to grope when if I’m not careful.  You should be ok, Lloyd isn't stupid to try and grab a Dalish.”  The qunari gives her a once over and his frown deepens.  The elf’s features didn’t change but something cold moves across her gaze.

“Do you want me to talk to him?”  Bella’s gaze widens and she quickly tells the elf "no" knowing that it would only make Lloyd worse.  The elf _says_ she wouldn't say anything but the way she quickly ends the conversation worries Bella until she hears the elf swindle Lloyd and trick him into giving the militia free drinks.  She hides a smile which turns into an open mouth of shock when the elf threatens Lloyd if he doesn't join the militia.  A few more tense words and Lloyd is leaving the bar.  The elf returns to her with a grin.

“Lloyd has resigned.  The Tavern is yours.”


	55. Cracks the Spy

_Berwick, elf, spy_

 

She enters his personal space in a heartbeat and in the next she’s sitting on the table, legs crossed, and a sly grin on her face.   She raises his cup, winks and takes a quick drink.

“Handsome man.  What are you doing here on your own?”  She purrs and Berwick swallows hard as cat like eyes roam over him.

“Nothing.  Nothing.  Just waiting?”

“Waiting?  Must be lonely.  I can keep you company.  We can have a drink and you can tell me what brings you to this miserable human town.”

“No.  No.  I’m fine.  I was just leaving.”

“Leaving?  But you said you were waiting.”

“I was, I mean I am.”

“What are you waiting for Berwick?  Or who?  A lady friend?  A hunting partner?  You are rather dressed up.”  She reaches over and her fingers skim across his legs and up his chest.  She pulls out a small skinning knife and begins and twirl it in her hands.

"No one.  I'm only waiting for orders."

"Orders?  From who Berwick?  You can tell me."

"No.  No one.  I'm just waiting...I mean.  I'm just going to finish my drink and leave."

“I know you’re lying.  See, the militia talk and they talk and they talk.  And they say that you arrived just as the shit storm started.  And here you are, armed, unscathed.  But if you don’t believe me, you can lie to my friend here.”  A qunari sits down on his other side.  The woman takes another sip of his drink.

“So let’s be civil shall we and talk?”


	56. Listens the Knight

_Ser Perth, Knight of Redcliff_

 

The creaking of the windmill is going to drive him insane.  The silence up by the path is only intensified by how abandoned the windmill sounds.  His knights have already lost most of their nerves since rumors are running rampant about the walking corpses.  Still, he keeps a level head and waits since that is the only thing to do at the moment.

“I wouldn't pull out my hair if I was you just yet.”  Ser Perth glances around until he sees the elf smiling up at him.  It takes him a moment to comprehend her sudden arrival.

“Bann Teagan sent me to help.  I have my people helping Mayor Murdock but I thought I would see what you may need.  I'm a Grey Warden if you're curious.”  She clasps her hands behind her back and waits.

“Forgive me, but I don't know how to address an elf of your station.”

“Call me Siren.  How can I help?”

“Well, my men have everything we can need for the fight tonight.”

“Which will mean nothing if you can't hold this position.”  She moves and walks up the path walking across its length a few times before returning to him.

“How about a trap?  If we can slow them down even a little it can help us hold out longer.  My people use similar techniques when possible.  It can also act as an early warning for the rest of the militia down below.”

“A good idea, only we don't have anything to create any type of trap.”  She smirks and begins to rock on her heels.

“My team found oil in the General store.  Enough to cover this path.”

“Oil?  I was not made aware of this.  I'll have my men fetch it at once.”

“Good.  Anything else?”

“Well, that depends on your view on religion.”


	57. Argues the Priestess

_Mother Hannah, Chantry Priestess_

 

Their stare off was starting to make her nervous.  The elf who had entered the Chantry asking for protection amulets has not left even though Hannah has told her over and over again that she did not have that kind of power.  Still the elf keeps arguing about the amulets.

“That’s blasphemy!” Hannah gasps at the newest suggestion of lying to the Knights about the amulets.

“You stubborn…human!”  The elf hisses but doesn't move, “All you do is pray and pray hoping that your Maker will come himself to fix the problem himself.  And while you pray men and women are dying around you.”

“If it the Maker’s will,”

“I don’t care what your Maker wants.  I’m here, risking _my_ people and _my_ neck to protect this village.  And if the Knights want Chantry amulets blessed by a priestess I will get them.”  Hannah takes a deep breath ready to explain yet again why she couldn't do that.

“These Knights are all that stand between you and those corpses and if you want take away their hope that the Maker is watching over them so be it.  Go up that hill, look them in the eye and tell them that their Maker cannot take the time to watch you bless a couple of amulets.”  The elf huffs and turns.  Her words are a knife in Hannah but it isn't until the elf is nearly to the door that she calls out.

“Wait.”  The elf stops, sighs but turns.

“I will…I will do what I can to help.”

“Bless the amulets, I’ll be the liar.”


	58. Worries the Sister

_Kaitlyn, human_

 

Kaitlyn hadn't meant it.  She really hadn't but when the elf was walking by she just reaches over and grabs her.  She knows she’s talking too fast and probably not making any sense but the fear for her missing brother is too much and this elf is the only one doing anything about the walking corpses.  So maybe she’s overstepping her boundaries and maybe she’s a little desperate but the elf isn't moving away, or saying anything and that’s a good thing right?

“Where would you brother go?”

“Home maybe.  But why would he do that?  He knows that it’s dangerous outside.”  Slowly, gently, the elf pries her hands off and Kaitlyn can see red marks where her nails had bitten into sensitive flesh.

“I'll keep an eye out for him but right now I need you to take a deep breath.”  Kaitlyn hiccups more than she breathes but the elf is patient and her grip on Kaitlyn’s wrist is gentle and warm.  When her breathing becomes even Kaitlyn feels foolish for her actions.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”  The elf releases her wrists, “There’s no shame in worrying for a loved one.”


	59. Bargins the Dwarf

_Dwyn, dwarf, mercenary_

 

The door to his house opens with a near silent click of the lock being unlocked and the creak of old wood.  An elf walks into the room and pauses.  For a moment she looks confused but it fades away and she smiles.

“Dwyn.  Just the dwarf I wanted to see.”

“Well, you’ve seen me now scram.”

“Murdock says you’re not in the fight.”

“Why should I risk my neck for these people?”  A coin purse jingles in her hand and she throws it at him.

“You were saying?”

“This isn’t enough sweetheart.”

“Fifty silver is plenty durgen'len because I have something much more valuable for you.”

“Oh?”

“Bann Teagan’s ear.”

“And that helps me how?”

“I take my orders straight from Bann Teagan himself.  He listens to what I say and if I was to mention you…”  Dwyn huffs in amusement.  Trust an elf to have all the cards and still want to cheat the system.

“Put in a good word for me elf and I’m yours.”

“Deal.”


	60. Hides the Child

_Bevin, human_

 

He nearly jumps out of his skin when the doors to the closet open.  Instead of corpses it’s a white haired elf and a blonde elf behind her.

“Bevin?”

“Go away.  This is my home.”

“You sister sent me.  She’s going hysterical in the Chantry with worry.”

“I don’t care.”

“You should.  Come on, I’m taking you back.”

“No.  Not yet, please.”  The elves exchange looks.  Bevin crawls out of the closet and clears his throat.

“Why not Bevin?  And don’t lie.  Nightfall is not that far away and I have more than enough on my plate to prepare for it.”  Bevin sighs and explains about his grandfather’s sword.

“Zevran, go upstairs and fetch the sword, I want to speak with Bevin for a moment.”  The male elf leaves and the woman smiles.

“You want to protect your village right Bevin?  That’s why you left your sister.”

“Yes.  But I’m still too little.”

“You are for now, but you will grow up.  And if that is going to happen you need to stay safe.”

“But…”

“The militia and my people cannot fight if we have to worry about who might be hiding in their homes Bevin.”

“You’re going to fight too?”

“Yes.  I promised Bann Teagan that I would defend this village.”  Zevran returns with a green tinted blade.  He hands it over to the woman who gives the weapon a few twirls.

“This is a good sword.”

“You can borrow it, if you like.  To help the village.”  The elf smiles softly and lowers the weapon.

“I’ll take good care of it Bevin.”

“Promise to return it after the battle?”

“I promise.”


	61. Calms the Killer

_Zevran, Crow, ex-assassin_

 

He finds her by the lake, hidden from plain view pacing back and forth.  Her movements are agitated and lacking all her usual grace.  She’s running her fingers through her loose white locks and he can hear her muttering in elvish.  It sounds almost painful but he doesn’t approach her.  With nightfall only a few hours away it makes sense that she would be feeling the pressure.  The Knights and the militia are turning to her for guidance and that kind of pressure had made her prone to overexerting herself.

 _And I bet she won’t slow down until everything is said and done_.  It is easy to forget that she was still young with the way she always seems to be in control of herself and the world around her.  He could interrupt her but then she would simply go back to work.  He could offer her food but given their fresh alliance she might refuse.

“They will attack from the lake.”  He hides a smile and approaches her.  So much for watching her without her realizing it.  She still looks irritated and her fingers are playing with her wedding band but she’s waving him over and he obeys until he stands next to her.  She’s tall for a girl, nearly his height but her presence makes her feel taller.  It is impossible to ignore her when she demands attention.

“Once they realize that the path is fortified they'll come from the water straight for the Chantry.”

“You should take a moment to rest.”

“Can’t.  Too much to do, prepare.  Nightfall isn't that far away.”  She begins to move and he reaches over putting a hand on her shoulder.  Her eyes focus on him but he gives her an easy smile.

“If any other villager was as wired up as you right now you would tell them to breathe.  So breathe Siren.”  She does so, her shoulders relaxing under his grip.

“Now eat.  If you pass out in the middle of the fight all your efforts will be wasted.”  She growls softly but accepts the bread and jerky he offers her without another word.


	62. Asks the Bann

_Bann Teagan, nobleman_

 

He catches up with her as the sun begins to set.  The dying light brings an unusual glint to her eyes which are set in steel.  Her earlier smiles are gone and she looks like the very avatar of war.  Bann Teagan doesn’t let it bother him even if she does look like she is ready to tear his throat out.

“Where will you be stationed Lady Siren?”

“Sten, Alistair and Leliana will remain down here.  Sten has leadership experience and Alistair can rally the troops if need be.  Leliana is your scout so listen to her.  I will join Ser Perth with Morrigan, Zevran and Styx up on the hill.  I hope to draw most of their forces there.”

“Do you think we have prepared enough?”

“There is no use speculating Bann Teagan, the sun is setting and the battle has arrived.  You can worry about that after we win.”  She gives him a once over.

“I will see you after the battle.  You owe me a drink.”  He releases her and watches her leave.  She’s barking out orders to her people who respond with confidence, even Alistair, who is normally so soft spoken, looks like a completely different man.  He takes her advice and banishes his worries drawing his sword and shield.  His eyes are on the castle waiting for the first sign that the battle has begun.


	63. Prays the human

_Unknown human_

 

The elf is death.  She moves between corpses like a wraith leaving a body count that he has long lost count of.  Her voice rises above the sounds of the dying and her glowing eyes are all you see of her sometimes.  She gives orders and he cannot help but obey them.  He doesn’t think, just reacts and prays that he lives through the night.  She is everywhere and nowhere.  He doesn’t try and follow her because there are gnawing jaws and boney fingers reaching for him and there are innocent people in the Chantry depending on him.

Another cry, a howl, a screech.  His blood runs cold and his heart is hammering in his throat and he freezes.  It's long enough for the enemy to grab hold of him and bring him down.  He struggles to keep that gaping jaw away from his throat but fear does things to man’s strength.  It fails him but the corpse just jerks and becomes limp.

“Get up, grab your sword and keep fighting.”  Twin eyes of white are glaring down at him and he just obeys.  She is unrelenting in her gaze and her voice is cold as she gives new orders and shifts her people.  He watches her nearly vanish into the night but he knows she is there.  She’s death and violence and hope.

Yes hope.

It beats within him fragile as glass.  It rises with each cry she gives and every body that falls.  It burns whenever he sees her people standing side by side with the militia.  And it grows ever stronger as the moon moves across the sky.  It's all thanks to her.  But, if they ever ask him about this night there is only one answer to give.

She was death.


	64. Annoys the Noblewoman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any grammatical mistakes in this or any other chapter please let me know. I am the sole writer and editor of this story and sometimes things slip by

_Lady Isolde, human, noblewoman_

 

“Teagan, who is this woman?”  The elf who had cut her off before draws herself to her full height and her lips curl into a sneer.

“ _This woman_ is Grey Warden Siren and I have just help save your village.  You’re welcome by the way.”  Isolde’s eyes widen and she swallows.  The elf’s sneer turns into a mocking smile.  Isolde remembers Orlais and the way the noblewomen there used to mock her.  She swallows the urge to address the elf and turns back to Teagan.

“I don’t have much time to explain but I need you to come back with me Teagan.”

“That’s suicide.  We don’t know what’s in the castle.  We don’t even know why she’s alive!”  The elf retorts.

“I know I’m not giving you much but please, I need you to come with me Teagan.  It’s Conner, something has happened to him.”

“This is a bad idea Teagan.  Take Lady Isolde to the Chantry and let me and my people deal with this.”  Teagan searches her face and Isolde knows she’s lying but everything has gone wrong and Teagan would know how to fix it.

“Lady Siren, a word if you please.”  The words hurt but Isolde doesn’t lose faith.  Teagan and the elf converse and it’s clear that the elf wants to throw her hands up in annoyance but they come to an agreement.  The elf is shaking her head and rolling her eyes as Teagan agrees to accompany her back to the castle and see what he can do to help Conner.  Isolde feels the elf staring at her as they walk back and she is sure that the elf calls them idiots.  


	65. Explains the Blood Mage

_Jowan, blood mage, apostate_

 

His cell is tiny and made even tinier by the fact that he has a crowd of walking corpses reaching through the bars trying to rip him apart.  So when he hears voices nearby he doesn’t think twice and calls for help.  The mini army that shows up out of nowhere is a welcome surprise.  Once the final corpse dies due to a knife catching it between the eyes his saviors appear. The female witch gives him a quick once over before rolling her eyes and moving out of the way.  A dalish woman comes up to his cell, her eyes narrowing at the locked door.

“Single prisoner, castle full of corpses, what trouble have you gotten yourself into little mage?  And don’t lie; I’m in a generous mood today.”  He tells her his story about escaping the tower, being on the run, how he entered lady Isolde’s services to help tutor her son and how Loghain gave him an offer to poison the Arl.  The elf whom he knows now to be called Siren listens as she fiddles with the lock on his door.

“So Jowan, what’s your theory on what’s happening?”

“Well, I felt a shift in the veil.  And it would take too much magical power for just one mage.  I think Connor made a deal with a demon.”

“Foolish child.”  The witch sighs as the lock clicks and the door swings open.

“You’re letting me go?”

“Not quite.  You are coming with me.  Once we kill this demon I’ll help you avoid Lady Isolde and you can go about your merry way.”  She smiles ever so slightly.

“You want my help?”

“Yes.”


	66. Cries the Blacksmith's Daughter

_Valena, human, blacksmith’s daughter_

 

She peeks out of her hiding place and a hand immediately clamps down on her mouth and drags her back into the room.  She screams bloody murder and claws at the hands but whoever has her is strong and she is slammed against a wall.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up before you get us all killed!”  Lights appear and Valena can see that these aren't corpses and the person holding her against the wall is a Dalish and she doesn't look happy.

“I’m going to release you, if you scream I will gag you.”  Valena doesn't scream so much as go hysterical telling the elf everything she has seen and heard.  Her voice rises in volume with each story she tells until the elf slaps her.  It isn't gentle either.  Valena’s cheek literally stings and maybe she sees stars.

“Try again.”  Valena swallows and just keeps her mouth shut.

“Are you the blacksmith’s daughter?”  She nods and the elf nods.

“Head down to in the dungeons and you will see a tunnel.  Follow it and it will lead you to the windmill.  Don’t stop, don’t even slow down.”  Hysterics bubble in her stomach and rise in her throat but one look at the elf’s glare keeps her from showing it.

“We've killed everything behind us.  You'll be safe if you just head straight to the tunnel.  Do you understand?”  Valena understands, like she also understands that once the elf leaves she won't be coming back for her either.

“Ok.  I can run fast.  I’ll go now.”  The elf’s expression softens for a moment.

“Here,” The elf pulls out a dagger and hands it over hilt first. “Nothing will come after you but this is for just in case.  Don’t lose it; I am going to collect it afterwards.”  Valena takes the dagger and waits for the elf to open the door.  When she does she does not hesitate and runs.


	67. Swipes the thief

_Leliana, Bard_

 

Siren has sticky fingers.  Leliana notices it in between the fights and the moments of rest.  Siren swipes gold and seemingly random trinkets to her heart’s desire.  Leliana doesn’t mind and neither does Zevran or Morrigan and certainly not the blood mage.  Still, watching Siren open drawers and leaf through books during their break in the Arl’s office is entertaining.  She’s so careful about putting everything back in its place yet she doesn't seem to care about leaving bloody handprints and footprints.

“Warden, you’re bleeding.”  Siren glances up from an amulet she is inspecting then turns to the cut on her thigh.

“I’m fine.”  She quickly replies turning the amulet over to before tucking it into the pouch on her belt.  She sits at the desk and riffles through more drawers.

“Zevran, see anything you like?”

“You.”

“Here,” The elf tosses the assassin a coin purse ignoring his comments as usual.  No matter how much sexual innuendo Zevran seems to add to his conversations with the Dalish woman Siren never blushes or seems flustered.  If anything this has only encouraged Zevran.

“Oh?  And what happened to your _passionate_ love for money?”

“I'm sure I can find other outlets for it.  But if you don't want the gold give it back.”  Siren chuckles and throws Morrigan her share and then Leliana.

“You get your share when this mess is over.”  Jowan smiles slightly.  Siren lets Morrigan heal the superficial cut on the her thigh while she keeps rummaging making occasional comments about treasuries and finding the key to it.

“Warden, won't the village need the money to recover?”  Jowan says softly enough that Siren has to stop what she is doing to pay attention.  She actually thinks about it for a moment.

“Leave Redcliff’s financial future to me Jowan because it seems no one else is going to step up anyways.”


	68. Desires the Demon

_Desire demon, possessing Connor_

 

The body of this child is difficult to adjust.  Her hold isn't solid enough yet since the child resists on some level.  Still, even without vision the people who enter the room smell of unfulfilled desires especially a female that she can’t quite see.

“Oh, this explains so much!”  There!  That voice.  The desires from this woman come off strongly, so strongly Desire can almost hear them whispering about.  Desire can sense two mages in the group but none of them smell as delicious as the despair of this woman.

“Release Connor you demon.”

“The deal is made.”

“Then here’s a new deal.  Release him or I will kill you!”  Desire manages to clear her vision.  An elf and she is full of anger.  Her eyes glow with unfamiliar power and her features are only accentuated by her blue markings.  The child’s memories call her a Dalish, savage, deadly.  Desire isn't afraid even if she can taste the anger in the elf.  If anything she wants more.  Letting her power swell she commands her thralls to attack the group ignoring the child’s mother as usual.  The elf woman seems to vanish from Desire's limited senses.  The elf woman's emotions close off until Desire can no longer hear those whispering desires.  With regret Desire moves her host to a safe location unwilling to risk her freedom for a mere taste of a stranger’s power.


	69. Chilled the Bann

_Bann Teagan, Nobleman_

 

The options that lay before him are chilling.  Worse is that Warden Siren was not objecting to any of them.  Including the one where they sacrifice Isolde to blood magic.  No, the Warden is silent, still and not even her friends stand close to her.  As conversation eventually leads to the Warden’s decision, all eyes turn to her.  She doesn’t seem aware of their gazes and if she is, she makes no indication that she is going to say anything.  Teagan tries to be patient and he succeeds for a while but finally the silence gets to him.

“What are we going to do Warden?”

“Jowan, Morrigan, a word.”  The two mages and the Warden retreat to the side and they converse silently.  Teagan can’t hear a word that they say but when they break up the black haired witch is scowling and the blood mage looks relieved.

“Leliana, go to the village and get Sten for me.  Zevran, watch Jowan.  Bann Teagan, a moment.”  The no nonsense in her voice meant that her people moved without hesitation and he pulled her aside ready to listen.

“I’m going to the Circle.  Anything comes down that hallway, even Connor it must be killed.  If Connor comes down do not get in their way.”  Teagan feels a little relief from the news but Siren’s features haven’t soften just yet.

“If the Circle cannot help us our choices are limited.  Should the worse come to pass, _don’t get in my way._ ”  There is no relief in those words.


	70. Munches the Templar

_Carroll, human, Templar_

 

There is little patience in the group that approaches him, especially the Dalish girl at the front.  She is pretty but Carroll rather likes living and doesn't want to risk a knife in the gut.  She’s tiny but given the fact that there’s a Qunari following her he doesn't want to risk pissing her off.

“Sorry, can't let you cross.”

“Don’t.  Just don’t.  I’m not in the mood to play any games.  I like games but right now I am not playing.”  The elf jabs a finger at his face and he goes cross eye keeping it in visual range.

“I wish this was a game.  Then I wouldn't have to stand out here in the cold, alone, bored.”  The elf growls and flexes her hands.  Carroll traces their movement until they reach the dagger hilts on her hips and Carroll wonders if he has to push her into the lake to cool her down.  They argue for a moment with the elf’s grip on her daggers getting tighter and tighter by the moment.  Thankfully the Qunari steps in offering him cookies.  The elf's temper fizzles out and she blink at the giant.

“Cookies? Where did you get those?  Sten…Sten, do you like sweets?”

“There was a child - fat slovenly thing - in the last village we passed.  I relieved him of these confections.  He did not need more.”  Carroll just munches on the cookies watching the giant avoid the girl’s questions.

“Alright, shall we go then?”  Carroll announces.

“Finally!”


	71. Burdens the Knight Commander

_Knight Commander Greagoir, Templar, human_

 

He doesn't have time for strangers but Grey Wardens deserve respect even if it is to turn them down.

“Oh look, more trouble because no one can ever have their shit together.”

“I apologize Warden but the Circle is unavailable to you right now.”

“Your people are looking a bit haggard.  What's wrong?”

“The situation is grim Warden.  Demons run rampant through those halls.  There is a good chance that everyone is dead.”

“Demons, that seems to be on everyone’s plate.  What can we do?”  Greagoir weighs her offer.

“Until I receive word from Denerim about the Rite of Annulment there isn't much anyone can do.”

“What’s the Rite?”  It takes very little time to explain it.

“So until then you will just stand here like the demons get stronger and more and more mages are at risk of being possessed.”  Greagoir feels the weight settle even more on his shoulders.

“I can’t let that happen.  I need the College’s help.  Let me and my people through.  We can push the demons back.”

“Warden, do you know what you’re asking?”

“Yes.  You lose nothing by letting me go in anyways and I can try and salvage some mages if possible.  There must be survivors.”

“Warden, once you pass by those doors I will not open them again unless First Enchanter Irving himself tells me the Tower is secure.”

“So be it.”  He directs her to the Quartermaster and when the doors close behind her the weight becomes heavier.


	72. Chastises the Giant

_Sten, warrior, Qunari_

 

The tower stinks of rotting corpses, blood and magic.  The magic part comes from the spilled alchemy ingredients and potions.  Yet Siren insists on checking out _every, single room_ they came across.  Sometimes they are empty but often times they contain demons or walking corpses.  While he and the assassin take the brunt of the attacks Siren remains back to protect the mage.  What few monster slip by Sten are killed by Siren’s quick reflexes and even quicker blades.  The mage barely has time to do much other than heal them during the fight.  Sten hates the feeling of magic running down his spine.  Mages aren't to be trusted; it is as simple as that.  The battles end with Siren looting for gold or asking the mage about something in regards to the Tower.

“We must press on Warden.  We're wasting time checking every room.”  Sten says softly when she comes up to check on him.  Her gaze is unreadable as she idly scans him for injuries.  Her eyes have dark circles and he can tell that she's overworking herself again.  He says nothing though because now was not the time for her to take a break.

“I know.  But I want to keep searching.  If I can save someone…it will help ease the guilt.”

“You are not responsible for this Warden.”  Sten chastises her.

“I know.  That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to see so many corpses, to know that we came too late.”


	73. Approves the Healer

_Wynne, Healer, human mage_

Wynne has heard stories about the Dalish.  There are a few Dalish mages in the Circle though most of them are recluse and often time end up dead or depressed to the point that they ask to be Tranquil.  This girl is just as the legends paint the Dalish to be.  Her blue facial markings seem to glow in the dim light and her white eyes bypass her and the others tracking something Wynne isn’t aware of.  Her manners are odd in that she often sniffs the air and her ears twitch to noises and more often than not the girl mutters to herself in elvish.  Siren moves silently but with confidence.  She doesn’t give Wynne suspicious looks.  Rather she expects Wynne to keep up with the others only stopping long enough for everyone to catch their breath or take a potion before moving on.  Still, Siren was keeping her safe from harm during fights even if it does restrict her movements a lot.  It is also clear to Wynne that this girl was very good at keeping her masks in place.  As a Grey Warden it was necessity especially with the Blight at Thedas’s heels.  Wynne approves even if she can see dark circles under Siren’s eyes.


	74. Pleas the Tranquil

_Owain, Tranquil, human_

The elf is confused by him.  He can tell by the way her eyes keep shifting across his face.  She says nothing about his manner of speak or the fact that he’s a Tranquil.  Instead she grills him for information about who brought the demons, how many more they should expect past him, why he isn't hiding and general questions about what she can do to help protect her people from the demons up ahead.  He can hear the slight tremble in her voice and sees that her gaze is a little too focused, a little too wide yet he doubts the others realize how terrified she is.

“Warden, you will need to find Niall.  He carries the Litany of Adralla.”

“But, that only protects against mind control unless…Maker’s breath blood magic.  That explains why there are so many demons about.”  Owain doesn't turn to agree with Wynne.

“And here I was just telling myself that this was too easy.”  The elf’s joke feels forced but the other elf smiles ever so slightly and the Qunari sighs.  Owain puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Warden, I do not want the Tower to fall.  I do not wish to die.” She mimics his gesture then proceeds to look around the room.

“Sten, Zevran, make a barricade.  We can't afford to have anyone double back to the others.  Wynne, you rest up.”  The elf’s shoulders tremble ever so slightly when she pulls away.  Owain doesn't reach for her again.


	75. Caught the Mage

_Blood mage, female_

 

They catch her by surprise.  She barely sees the others fall before she’s knocked to the floor.  Her staff is ripped from her grip and broken in half by the giant.  She lays on the floor and begs.  The Dalish girl laughs at her and it isn't pleasant.  It’s low and cruel, the kind of laughter you'd expect from a demon coming to collect their due.  She begs for her life and the elf’s beautiful green-blue eyes slowly become white until they glow.

“I find it funny how you were so willing to kill mages or let them be killed but now that the tables have turned you beg for your life.  Did you give your ‘enemies’ the same courtesy.”

“You don’t know what it’s like.  You don’t know what it feels like to always be watched.  To be expected to turn at any moment.”

“I’m Dalish you idiot.  I know _exactly_ what it’s like!  Luckily for you, my chess board is a little empty and you will make a fine fit.”  She’s hauled to her feet by the elf by the front of her robe.  Up close see can see flecks of dried blood on the woman's cheek.

“Don't try and bewitch me, my friends have orders to kill anyone including me if I turn.”  She nods and waits.

“Head back to the storeroom, don’t pick up any staves or knives or anything.  Stay with Owain.  If he survives intact you'll have a place in my army to fight the darkspawn.  If he dies you die.”


	76. Traps the Demon

_Sloth, demon_

 

They walk into his trap like he knows they will.  He feels some satisfaction in outsmarting the girl whose been outsmarting everyone else.  He watches as the realization sinks into her eyes.  Her voice catches in her throat but somehow she manages to make it to the fair haired elf.  She trying to order the others out of the room.  He gives her another dose of his power.  Her breathing shudders and she falls to her knees.

“Damn it…damn it…” As the others fall around her she begins to recite all manners of facts in between her yawns.  It is a valiant attempt but ultimately doomed to fail.

“Sleep, you’re tired.  You’ve been through an ordeal.”  Her snarls tapered off and she falls to the ground.  She’s stubborn but eventually her eyes dull and close and he sends her mind into the fade.  There he separates her from the rest of her group recognizing the threat she poses with them.  They will serve as excellent power sources for him.


	77. Speaks the Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience...

_Niall, mage, human_

 

The elf that shows up isn't a mage.  That much is clear with the way she’s glancing around and swatting at energy swirls like they are flies.  Nialls watches her walk around the island a few times until she’s hopelessly confused and approaches him. 

“Where are my friends?”

“On the other islands perhaps.  But it’s hopeless to reach them.  You would have to be as small as a mouse.”  Her anger agitates the energy streams but Niall can't find the energy to stop her.

“Those purple portals, are they safe to use?”  What an odd question.

“Yes, but you won't get very far.  You're not a mage, you have no weapons.”  The girl hisses and her eyes glow white.

“You're a mage, you can give me weapons.”  Niall complies only because her fingers are twitching and she’s Dalish and he’s heard all the stories.  The sight of weapons calms her down visibly.

“I'm Niall, of you’re wondering.”

“Siren, Grey Warden.  Owain told me to find you.”

“Well, you found me.”

“Look how happy you are about that.”  She deadpans her attention already moving towards the portals of purple fire.

“How did you escape your dream?”  Something passes over her face but Niall can't place it.

“It wasn't a very good dream.  I could see through the seams.  If these portals aren't safe I'm coming for you.”

“Ok?”

“I’ll be back.”  She turns and walks into the portal without a glance back.


	78. Watches the Dreamers

_Dreamers_

 

She’s not a mage.  She shouldn't be here.  She should be sleeping.  But she isn't and she’s not stopping from wandering from island to island killing anything in her path.  She’s learning, but how is she learning?  She shouldn’t have the skills, she has no magic, and this isn't her place. This isn't her place!  But her form is changeable to her will.  She is a mouse, she can ignite her body into flames, she becomes ethereal to manipulate the fade energies and she becomes a giant to smash through any obstacles.  She is a monster, yes, she has to be.  Only a monster can kill the dreamers without care, only a monster would be so narrow minded in their path as to ignore the danger all around.  The islands are falling to her power, to her cruelty as she takes on the demons guarding sloth.  She letting them go, those who couldn't see the truth, who refused to stop fighting.  How could she let them go! No, they have to stop her, have to stop her from destroying everything!  No matter the cost they have to stop her.


	79. Dreams the Sten

_Sten, Qunari, dreamer_

 

Siren has quite an entrance.  She shows up in an explosion of purple flames and promptly face plants onto the ground.  Sten doesn’t offer to help her and waits as she curses and gets to her feet.  His brothers remark on her entrance calling her a foolish child.  When her gaze lands on him her eyes widen and suddenly she’s grabbing him around the waist in a hug.  It’s a valiant effort since her hands can't go all the way around.

“Sten!  Creators be blessed, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”  Her movements are frantic while she paws at his armor checking him over for injuries.  His brothers make another comment about her and he simply orders them to make room for her.

“Sten, this is…”

“I know this is a dream.”  She seems surprised by his revelation.

“Then why are you still here?”  Sten motions to his brothers.

“I saw them get slaughters by the darkspawn.  It is…good to see them again.”

“When I find sloth…”  Siren vows her hands clenching into fists.

“This is a lie, but it’s a good one.”  She sighs and turned towards his friends.

“Abelas Sten,”

“Do what you must, but I cannot help.”  He ignores the way her eyes go cold and the animalistic snarl that comes from her lips.  He ignores the cries and the way the air begins to feel like its ripping at his skin.  Something is speaking in a language too guttural for him to understand.  He ignores it feeling his compliancy slowly fade until he once again feels the hollowness in his chest.  She appears at his elbow, her gaze sad but resolve.

“Lets go, we have to find the others.”  He agrees but the world goes fuzzy and she disappears.


	80. Dreams the Healer

_Wynne, Healer, dreamer_

 

There are so many bodies, so much blood.  Wynne isn't sure how she’s standing.  All these apprentices that never made it to their Harrowing, children, barely entering the tower for training, old friends, all dead.  Wynne is so distraught that she doesn't notice the girl come in until she clears her throat.

“I have no time for you Warden.”  The girl scoffs and to her surprise kicks a body as if it was nothing.  Wynne gasps.

“How dare you!  How dare you mock the dead?!”  The girl rolls her eyes and kicks another body.

“I would care more if they were real.  They're not so…”  She grinds her heel into a body.  Wynne swipes her staff at her.  She dodges and reappears a few feet away.

“You can hate me later Wynne.  Being nice will get me nowhere right now so you'll have to forgive me as I indulge myself in everything I can’t actually say or do.”    The Warden’s body becomes fire.  White flames that lick at the bodies setting them on fire.

“What are you doing?”  Her frost spell does nothing against the flames.  If anything the fire seems to spread faster until Wynne is surrounded by them. The Warden emerges from them, unscathed, her eyes glowing and a sneer on her face.

“This is a nightmare Wynne.  Sloth dragged us here.”  The flames dim and there were no more bodies.

“I need you to think Wynne.  Think about what we were doing before we got here.”  Wynne swallows hard and tries to think but her mind is fuzzy and things aren't adding up.

“You feel it don’t you.  That’s sloth’s power.  He’s keeping you confused.”  The girl waves a hand to the area around them.

“Come with me Wynne.  I can make this all better.”  She is starting to feel a little sick.  And she had no reason to doubt the Grey Warden.

“Perhaps…perhaps you are right.”  The girl’s features soften.  Wynne reaches for her but everything goes dark.


	81. Dreams the Assassin

_Zevran, assassin, dreamer_

 

The pain is practically all he can feel, his tormentors all he can hear.  This is familiar and strange at the same time.  He can’t move, he doesn't try to.  The pain would be much worse is he does.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!”  No one speaks, the pain actually stops and his tormentors give each other confused glances.

“Come here for a preview initiate?”  The girl’s snarls echo.

“Release him.  Now!”  His tormentors laugh and turn the crank a notch higher.  He can’t help the cry as he felt his muscles strain.  Any more of this and the muscles will begin to rip or worse.  Lighting zooms overhead and strikes one of the men leaving a charred hole in his chest.  He falls onto the rack and dissolves into ash.  The girl vaults over the rack knocking the other down to the ground.  He can hear flesh being ripped apart by knives and knows that if he looks to the side he can see what is happening.  He doesn't move and he doesn't realize that his eyes are close until warm calloused fingers begin working on his restraints and he opens them.  Warden Siren’s movements are desperate but she works her way through the restraints with surprising ease.  He sits up and rubs his wrists.  The moment he stops she throws herself at him wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his neck.

“I’m sorry.  I should have gotten here soon.  I’m sorry.”  He isn't very good with cry women but he does hug her tightly grateful that someone got him out of that mess.  He whispers to her soft comforting things and in that moment she vanishes from his arms.


	82. Cracks the Mask

_Sloth, demon_

 

This girl is much more trouble than he originally thought.  After tearing down the defenses on the various islands, learning how to manipulate her dream body and saving her friends, here she was.   How curious indeed.  She isn't going insane, her life force still shines as brightly as before.  What a curious girl.

“Why do you fight?  Aren’t you tired?”  Her eyes glow, smoke and lighting crackle around her fingers.

“I’m going to make you pay for that sham of a dream.  How _dare_ you!”  Her lips curl into a smirk as her friends materialize behind her.

“Stay, I can make it better.  I can give you whatever you want.”  Lighting throws him back before he can get deep into her head.

“Don’t.  Just don’t.”  That is the signal because the others jump into action.  Sloth watches the girl’s form become ethereal and it’s not just lighting she’s shooting at him, its blades of fire and frost.  This girl is giving him everything she has, pouring all her bottled up emotions into her attacks.  It’s funny, he has read her mind, has read her deepest secrets and he knows that this is her true self.  This emotional girl with issues who lies to herself all the time is using the very thing she hates about herself to fight him.  He would laugh if she wasn’t so much as of a threat as she is now.

_How far will you go?_


	83. Rests the Mage

_Niall, mage, dead_

 

Niall never understood why people were bloodthirsty.  It seems like such a waste of energy.  But Siren seems to have all the energy in the world kicking Sloth’s ‘corpse’ as it were.  Niall isn't sure it is a corpse; the fade was tricky when dealing with the dead.  Still, she stops when he calls her name.  He wonders if she’s going to ignore him but she is suddenly standing before him.

“Ready to go Niall?”  She ruffles his hair and begins to rock on her heels.  She’s much more relaxed and he’s grateful that her bloodthirsty nature has been sated…for now.

"I’m sorry Siren, but I can't follow you.”  Her face drops and she waits.

“For you it would it’s just been a nap, but Sloth used my life to create all this and drag you into the fade.”

“I'm sorry Niall.”

“No, if I hadn't tried to be the hero…”

“You’re not the hero you wanted to be but if it wasn't for you I would have wandered the fade until I died.  Ma serennas.”  He has no idea what that means but smiles all the same.

“When you wake up, take the Litany from my…my body.  Uldred is in the Harrowing Chamber with Irving and the others.”

“I will.”

“One more thing,” Niall isn't sure how to explain this, so he figures he might as well go brutally honest.

“You're the first case I’ve ever seen of a non-mage waking themselves from a dream and learning to manipulate their dream selves to such an extent.  I don't know what side effects you may experience if any.  But I know you'll be more in tune to the Fade.”  She nods once and puts her hands on his shoulders.

“Be at rest my friend, you've done enough.”


	84. Furious the Templar

_Cullen, Templar, captive_

 

The demons are trying to trick him again.  It is refreshing at least to see a new face.  She is just as pretty as Amell but not enough to tempt him.

“I smell…I smell desire…this has to be a desire demon.”

“Nice to know the side effects are kicking in.”  The blonde at the girl’s side comments dryly.  The girl walks up to the barrier and lets her hand hover so close to it he can see the barrier rippling slightly.

“Be gone demon, you will not break me.”  He closes his eyes and focuses on the Chant of Light.  When he opens his eyes the girl is still there and she is crouching down to be eye level with him.

“You’re real.”

“Very much.  How did they capture you?”

“Uldred and his blood mages.”  She makes a noise somewhere between whine and sigh.

“I plan to fix that soon.”

“You need to kill the mages to stop this madness.  Only when the mages are dead will this nightmare end.”  Her eyes go wide and she stands.

“There are still innocent people in the Tower.”

“Innocent!”  He feels his blood go hot and he rises slamming a hand against the barrier.  Her lips curl back ever so slightly and her ears twitch.

“Yes, innocent, as in children and a few Harrowed mages who didn't fall to blood magic.”

“Do you know what they did to me!  To my friends?”  Her eyes scan him twice.

“Torture, and given how you reacted when I showed up not just physical.”

“And how would you know?”

“We get elves from the city looking like you.  Scared and beaten, sometimes we find them barely alive.  Which is why I am going to walk into that Harrowing Chamber, see what’s going on and then make a choice without all the emotional crap.”  Cullen hates himself right now.  Hates that he can't do anything to stop her and lets her know as much.

“Sit tight and let me do my job.  If I can save even someone, it’s work the risk.”


	85. Witnesses the Enchanter

_First Enchanter Irving_

 

Uldred is torturing a mage when a knife comes into the light of the magic impaling itself into the mage’s head.  The ritual ends and everyone’s attention turns to the source of the weapon. The girl and her group look livid.  The Litany is attached to her belt and her eyes are glowing.  It isn't magic but there is a lingering feeling of the Fade surrounding her.  As she and Uldred trade barbs her hands start reaching for the blades at her back.  Negotiations go sour as he knew they would and Uldred sheds his human form for that of his Pride demon form.  The fight begins with Wynne providing most of the support while the two elves distract Uldred to give the qunari a chance to cause it damage.  As he weakens Uldred begins to draw strength from a mage.

“Warden!  The Litany!”  The girl takes the scroll off of her belt and throws it across the room with a loud, “ZEV!”  A priceless artifact, hundreds of years old is thrown across the room like common bit of parchment.  At least the elf catches it and reads from it.  The ritual is disrupted and the fight continues.  The girl’s movements constantly put her between him and the demon or the demon and Wynne.  Slowly they wear Uldred down until he falls dead.  The girl cheers and hugs the blonde before checking the other mages who have passed out.  When she reaches him, her grip is strong but gentle and she helps him to his feet.

“This rescues has been brought to you by The Grey Wardens and friends.  We hope you will never have need of our services again.”  Irving can't help the smile on his face.


	86. Assures the Assassin

_Zevran, Assassin_

 

Siren is a few yawns from crashing.  Not surprising since she’s been running on fumes since practically Redcliff.  Her jokes are weak if she tells any.  The bags under her eyes make her look like she’s wearing a mask.  He doesn’t say anything because Siren would brush off his concern.  With Connor’s life still in danger so Siren would not stop until all was said and done.  Sten has noticed it too and the giant has taken to telling her the stories he’s heard in his homeland about Dalish endurance and culture and asking her to collaborate.  He silently takes over her scouting duty insisting that she protect Wynne.  Wynne however is constantly nagging Siren about sleeping or taking a break and how she should take better care of herself.  How Siren had any patience left listening to that Zevran would have to ask once she slept and had a real meal.  Coming up behind her he tapped her shoulder watching them rise up in surprise.

“Nothing up ahead.  The road is clear and I suspect is will remain clear until we reach Redcliff.”  He puts a hand on her back in assurance and lets her lead on.


	87. Mothers the Warrior

_Alistair, Warrior, Grey Warden_

 

Siren looks like a mess.  Mud is caked on her legs and her hair is held back in a messy braid and Maker’s breath her eyes.  He goes up to her and gently grasps her face to better take in the details.  She is worse up close.  Her fingers came up and grip his wrist pulling his hands away.

“We’re making a scene.”  Alistair doesn't care about that.  He's more worried about her than what Teagan or Isolde thought of him right now.

“You need to sleep.”

“After we free Connor I promise to go to sleep.  Speaking of which, any news?  Did he come down?”

“No, he’s kept to the room in the upper floor.  A few corpses came down but we took care of them.”

“And Jowan?”

“Morrigan kept an eye on him.”  She closes her eyes and he sees her skin go even more pale.

“The mages will be here soon.  I’m going to head up and see the situation.”  She was joking right?  She has to be joking.

“The situation is handled Siren, so why don’t you check in with everyone else and eat something.”  He actually turns her around and pushes her away towards the kitchens.  She laughs, but obeys.


	88. Notices the Mage

_Wynne, Healer_

 

Arl Eamons remains asleep in the bed oblivious to the drama happening in his room.  Isolde is waving a knife in Siren’s general direction.  Her features are desperate while Siren looks like she wants to slap the woman.  One white brow is raised while she has a hand on Zevran’s shoulder to stop him from fulfilling his oath and hurting Isolde.  Alistair looks torn, Morrigan waits patiently, Leliana is hiding a smile and Sten is watching Siren ready for orders.  It had all stemmed from Siren’s casual observation that they had three choices.  First choice is to let Bann Teagan take over the Arling and let Eamon waste away.  Second option was to find another lead on a cure.  The third option was to just kill the Arland be done with everything.  That option was what brought them to this stand still.

“Put away that butter knife you silly woman before you cut your own fool head off.”  Leliana’s breathing hitched and Zevran smiles.  Wynne wonders if Siren enjoys the drama she creates.  The high stakes game of being on a razor's edge away from losing everything she needs to continue her quest.  Baiting her opponents to make them slip up while she remains aloof and in control.

“Since my experts say that Arl Eamon is stable and in no danger of dying at the moment I'm leaning towards a cure so _put away the knife.”_   


	89. Inquires the Witch

_Morrigan, Witch of the Wilds_

 

Preparations are being made so the castle is their current base of operations.  Alistair and Siren spend most of their time questioning Teagan and Isolde about what has been learned about the Ashes of Andraste.  Morrigan spends much of her time outside with only Siren’s hound to keep her company.  The dog isuseful in keeping people away.  The others havegone off to do their own things including heading down to the village for supplies or a drink from the tavern.  Morrigan is watching the sky when Siren finds her.  They don’t greet each other verbally but Morrigan knows that Siren isn’t bothered by the silence.

“I have something for you.”  Morrigan glances down in time to see a familiar tome appear from behind the elf.

“My mother’s grimoire!”  Siren smiles slightly and flips open the book her eyes skimming quickly over the rows of texts and diagrams.  Morrigan is struck by an odd though as Siren quickly flips through the pages.

“You’ll make more sense of this than I will.  Though ever since the Tower I can feel magic and this book just glows.  One of these days we’re going to have to take a moment and see what exactly waking up in the Fade did to me.”  Morrigan doesn’t respond to her just yet.  Siren is still skimming rather quickly through the book but her eyes gloss over the words.

“Siren,” The question burns on her tongue, “Can't you read?”


	90. Teaches the Bard

_Leliana, Confused Bard_

 

Oh how the tables have turned.  Siren is now the one under their gazes and she is not very happy.  In fact she looks downright ashamed and is trying to play it off as a fluke.  The discovery that this beautiful, brilliant woman couldn’t read or write had been a shock to everyone.  Even Sandal knew how to read and write.  Sten had been very vocal about this tragedy while both Alistair and Wynne were quick to offer to tutor her.  The others simply remained silent.

“Hunters aren't expected to read and write are they?  You're not lore keepers and you're not going to inherit leadership.” Zevran comments.

“No.  I was taught the Ferelden tongue and how to work with numbers because Hunters are expected to trade with the human settlements.”  Siren crosses her arms over her chest and pouts.  Leliana was reminded of Bann Teagan’s many comments on Siren’s vast knowledge and whatnot.  The thought brought a giggle then full blown laughter as the situation just become funny to her.  Siren's pout becomes even more pronounced.

“Don't worry Siren, it’s not too late to learn.  And I have the perfect book!”  She kidnaps the girl to her room and while Siren hasn't said anything Leliana recognizes the look of relief on her face.


	91. Tricks the Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to believe that Slim wouldn't check out potential new thieves even Grey Wardens to see if they have any skill whatsoever. Otherwise he might as well stab himself in the foot for being stupid. That is my headcanon and no one can convince me otherwise.

_Slim Couldry, thief, elf-blooded_

 

She is perfect!  Slim can’t believe his luck as he watches her walk into the market speaking to her mismatched companions.  She makes no noise and doesn't even stir the dust in her path.  Her coin purse doesn't look bad either.  As the group breaks apart with only her and an antivan elf and a mabari hound left running after children Slim wonders if her stealthy ways extend to more than just being quiet.  He signals one of his usual guys over and gives orders.  He waits in suspense and his man crashes with the girl.  As she steadies him Slim watches his man remove her coin purse.  They break apart and she continues on her way with her antivan friend.  Slim is disappointed.  She'd been perfect.  No many people would have dared pick a fight with her because of her Dalish nature and she would have known better than most how to hide and not be seen.  His man delivers the coin purse and he might as well split the profits.  Low and behold the inside contains no coins just bits of scrap metal and the beginning of a lure.  He chuckles and compliments her on thoroughly outsmarting him.  He holds on to the purse knowing that she would confront him in her own time.


	92. Evaluates the Master

_Master Ignacio, Antivan Crow, Merchant_

 

This is the fourth time the girl passes by.  Ignacio knows when he’s being scouted so he doesn't take offense.  These were difficult times for Grey Wardens and the Dalish were always a careful lot.  Finally, on her fifth turn of the market she approaches Ceaser with Zevran no less.  They chat with the merchant and while the bear in the cage bothers her she doesn’t start trouble.  He takes the moment to turn the tables and get a feel for her character.  Her posture is relaxed, she is all smiles and she sets Ceasar at ease.  Zevran standing on her six however told him that she was ready for anything.  She thanks Ceasar and goes on her way without a glance at him.  Whatever information she was looking for she may have found it.  The bounty on the Wardens burns brightly in his mind’s eye.  It is tempered by the knowledge that this girl would probably survive another attempt and probably turn another assassin to her side.  But then again showing some good will towards could go a long way.   Yes, Ignacio knew exactly what he wanted to do.


	93. Apologizes the Sergeant

_Sergeant Kylon, human, ‘Peace keeper’_   
  


“Hey!”  He knows that tone.  It’s the tone that tells him that one of his men has done something stupid and now he has to kiss ass to make it all go away.  The feeling of dread only increases when the elven woman in worn leathers and a distinctive painted face approaches him.

“A couple of your boys will be oh so late.  They made the…mistake…of putting their hands on me.”  This is much worse.  The Dalish travel in clans and if word got out they would come down to kill the guards who offended one of their own.  He needs to diffuse the situation before it gets worse but by the time he opens his mouth a giant steps up behind the girl.

“Warden,” Shit, shit, shit, it does get worse.  A Grey Warden, even if Loghain says they’re public enemy number one he doesn't want to piss them off either.

“Sten, I was just telling the good Sergeant here that his men have had an unfortunate accident.”

“Please Warden, I’m sure we can come to some kind of agreement?”  She tilts her head slightly and her eyes seem to take all of him in.

“Two things.  One I'm looking for a scholar by the name of Brother Genetivi and two.  Number two, well, I'll let you known when I come back.  For now, keep them out of my way.”  Bless the Maker, Andraste and hell, even her Gods.  He gives her directions and before she leaves she hisses in such a way that his men jump back and one looks close to fainting.  As she leaves he decides to beat stories of the Grey Wardens in his men in the hopes that next time they understand how lucky they were to be alive and not Grey Wardens.


	94. Plots the Decoy

_Weylon, human, planted spy_

 

Brother Genitivi is too much trouble.  These people are proof of it.  If they are trying to scare him they aren't doing a good job.  The all-female group looks as unorganized as Genitivi’s study.  Still he has a part to play and approaches them directing himself to the red head with the chantry symbol on the front of her armor.  His act is perfect.

“You may want to direct your worries to me.  Leliana is under _my_ protection.” Oops.

“Please  Lady Elf I don't know what to do.  He’s been gone for nearly a week.”  The girl pries his hands off of her and turns to the golden eyed woman looking around the place with disdain.

“Morrigan, get Styx, he’s right outside with Sten.”  The woman leaves the room and the elf turns back to him.

“I'll need to know anything that Brother Genitivi might have told you about the ashes and where he might have gone.  Once you're done I'll need something of his so that my hound can track his scent.”  The lies he needs to tell are told and she seems to believe him because she asks no questions and when the hound arrives she takes the shirt he produces for the scent.

“I’ll bring back Genitivi for you.”  He doubts it but wishes her luck all the same.


	95. Worries the Archer

_Leliana, bard, very worried archer_

 

She feels cold and it has nothing to do with the wind or the ice coating her arrows.  It has to do with what the mercenary captain is telling her about Marjolaine.  Siren’s blade at his throat ensures that he’s telling the truth.

“Who else did she send after me?”  The man smiles slightly but it’s more of a grimace.

“Just us.  We didn’t expect you to have…friends.”  Siren’s smile is feral.

“Don’t kill him Siren.”  Leliana quickly says.  Siren is slightly surprised but obeys removing her dagger and stepping back.  Honestly, Leliana is grateful that Siren is willing to back down.

“Don’t come after me again.”  The man gets to his feet rubbing his neck.  Siren is backing up ever so slightly but her eyes glow and she is snarling softly.

“You won’t hear from me again.”  The cold returns as she reads the address on the slip of paper.  Marjolaine is coming for her and she knows that she can’t keep running.  Leliana needs to make sure this address is legit but to do that she needs time and she can’t just leave Siren.

“Switch with Alistair.  Bodahn and the cart are not too far away.  Don’t argue.”  Leliana doesn’t want to argue and is grateful that Siren trusts her to take care of her own problems.


	96. Defends the Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really starting to run out of chapter titles. Maybe i'll switch it up and start naming them different....we shall see

_Alistair, Ex-Templar, Warden_

 

Siren is like a force of nature.  If she decides to cause trouble, trouble will follow and anyone caught in her way…well too bad.  If Siren wants a fight she gets her fight.  If she wants to be gentle, the person on the receiving end is lucky.  The Spoiled Princess though brought forth a new side to her.  The fact that someone might have outwitted her has put her in a foul mood.  So much of a bad mood that she doesn’t seem to notice the archers at first, but he does and he shields her from the initial wave of arrows.  That shakes her out of her stupor and they enter the fight taking care of the small group.  In the end only one is left alive and Alistair the one holding the blade to the man’s throat.

“How did you know that I would be here?”  The man spits at her feet.  Siren backhands him.

“I am not in a good mood.  In fact I am in a very bad mood.  I _highly_ suggest you start talking.”  The man’s second spit hits her in the face.  Alistair slams his shield into the man's head effectively knocking him out.  Siren looks surprised by his initiative as she wipes the spit from her face.

“He spat at you.”  He explains.

“Not the first time it’s happened.”  Alistair holds her face and stares into her eyes.

“He spit at you.  How are you so calm?”  She gently pries his hands away.

“Alistair, what’s wrong?”  He suddenly feels awkward by their closeness and pulls away.

“You're a Grey Warden, we don’t get spit at.”  She says nothing and he walks away his cheeks warm and his stomach fluttering.


	97. Informs the Scavenger

_Scavenger, human_

 

 

“Hey!”  He jumps and screams.  The girl raises a white brow, the warrior snickers and the other elf rolls his eyes.

“This is my spot.”  He bares his teeth and waves around the broken piece of metal he'd found.  The girl does not look impressed.

“Spot?”

“Yes!  I paid good money for this spot, though to be honest I think I was ripped off.”  Her eyes scan the place once.

“I bet.” She remarks dryly.  He notices her coin purse and smiles.

“You know, I gots a few things here for sale.”

“Swords.”

“What?”

“I’m looking for a Qunari blade.  Blue steel.  You would know if you have it.”

“I don’t have one, but the guy who sold me this spot might.  He’s up by Orzammar.”  She flips a silver at him.

“Good luck with you spot.”


	98. Acquires the Warrior

_Alistair, confused and grateful warrior_

 

“Here, this is for you.”  The necklace she gives him doesn't register at first.  All he sees are the cracks.  But then the weight becomes familiar and so do the patterns and it hits him like a punch in the gut.

“My mother’s necklace.”  He clears his throat.  He hadn't expected her to remember that conversation back in Redcliff.  It felt like such a long time ago.

“Where did you get this?”

“Arl Eamon study.”  He can only imagine her ruffling through the drawers and it doesn't bother him.

“I wasn't sure if it was the right one.”

“I can't believe he reassembled it.”  She leans forward a bit her eyes on the amulet.  it brings her close enough that he can smell the polishing oil she is so fond of.

“Gifts from parents are important.”

“Thank you Siren.”  Siren begins to wave him off but he stops her by planting a kiss on her cheek.  Her words catch in her throat.

“I…umm...I...”

“I’m serious.  You didn't have to give this back to me.  You could have sold it, or kept it.”  She shifts from foot to foot and he can see her fingers twitching and her eyes refusing to meet his.

“You're nicer than you let people think.”  She finally smiles and meets his gaze.

“Shh, it’s a secret.”


	99. Fulfills the Assassin

_Zevran, Well Behaved Assassin  
_

 

_Memo to self, do not betray Siren.  Do not even think about it._   ‘Weylon’ is finding that out the hard way.  After Sten had in essence kicked the door down after regrouping in Denerim Siren’s hound Styx had gone straight for the man knocking him to the ground and keeping him there.

“Check the rooms.”  She commands and he obeys.  The kitchen is rigged with traps which he disassembles and the bedroom is clear.  The study however contains a body and given the slashed throat it was probably the real Weylon.

“We have a body.”  He calls back.  The fake Weylon screams.  He pops back into the main room in time to see Weylon’s bloody nose.

“You've made a fool of me.  It’s not often that someone makes a fool of me but you sent me into an ambush.”  There was a hint of a glow in her eyes.  When Weylon begins to stammer she hisses.

“Let’s be _civil_ Weylon and talk about this.  Or I can beat the information out of you.  Or if worse comes to worse I can kill you.”  Weylon thinks about it for a moment but then his eyes glows and her blade slits his throat.

“Turn this place upside down if you have to.  I want information.”  He makes sure to get out of her way.


	100. Outfits the Merchant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The armor mentioned in this chapter is Athenril's armor. it also shows up in dragon age Inquistion as the male dalish scout armor

_Bodahn, merchant, dwarf_

 

Warden Siren’s armor is a sorry sight to see.  It is worn down and tearing at certain sections.  There are enough nicks and slashes that only a miracle would be able to repair that armor.

“No worries Warden I have just the thing for you.”  He rummages through his wares until he feels the first of the many belts that made up what he was looking for.

“Here we go.  Picked this up for you.  Merchant says they got it off of a Dalish clan.”  He hands it over and she giggles with glee her hands moving over the leather and adjusting the straps.

“Well go on Warden, see if it fits.”  She practically runs into the wagon closing the canvas behind her.  The sound of rustling clothes was followed by a girlish squeal of delight.  She comes out of the wagon in the slim new armor in muted colors of blue and grey.  It flattened her chest and made her look slimmer.  But it fit her style and the Dalish touch was icing on the cake.

“Bodahn this is wonderful!”  She grabs him in a hug before bouncing off to check herself over in the mirror.  Sandal is overjoyed and is clapping alongside her.

“I also have your throwing daggers.”

“Bodahn I may just have to marry you!”  They share a laugh.


	101. Locates the Buisnessman

_Levi Dryden, Merchant_

 

If he'd known how difficult it was to track down two Grey Wardens he would have hired an army.  Luckily for him the Maker is smiling on him because he just wandered into their camp.

“Please tell me that one of you is Duncan’s protégé.”

“That would be me.”  He turns to the elf that just appears out of nowhere with a grin.

“Thank the Maker I found you!  When Duncan told me about you I didn't realize that you were so bloody hard to find.”  A white brow rises but she waits as he babbles about Duncan’s project with him.  A warrior comes up to her side in heavy plate giving him a rather curious look.

“He also trained under Duncan."  The elf explains, "But I don't understand, what exactly was Duncan helping you with?”  It takes very little to explain about the abandoned fortress and his grandmother and how he has a map to it.  The girl is getting rather worked up by it so he isn't surprised when the warrior gives her a stern look.

“Siren, no.”

“I didn't say anything.”

“Your face says it all.  We don't have time.”

“But a whole Keep Alistair!  Think of what we can learn.  Maybe even a way to stop the Archdemon.”

“We can’t.”  The girl sighed dramatically then becomes happy again.

“Travel with us for a while.  That way I can review your information and when I’m done with my errand I’ll be prepared to tackle this.”

“Thank you Warden.”


	102. Challenges the Sten

_Sten, Frustrated Qunari_

 

“Is this your plan Warden?”

“What?”  She glances around the miserable town of Haven before turning back up to him.

“Do you intend to keep going north until it becomes south, and attack the Archdemon from the rear?”

“It’ll never see us coming.”

“This isn’t one of your games Warden.”  The frustration of this quest turns his tongue loose.  The girl’s constant good mood and games have worn thin.  The only time she ever seems to take anything serious is when she is neck deep in a fight or scamming someone for information.

“This is all part of the plan to get Arl Eamon’s forces.”

“Plan? We’re chasing a myth.”  Her smile appears but he’s seen it too often to be fooled by it.

“Oh?  And do you have a plan Sten?”

“No.”

“Then get back in line Sten.”  He draws his sword on her.  The blade’s edge is precariously close to her throat.  She traces the blade’s length with eyes that are slowly losing all mischief.  Once they meet his, a dangerous grin appears on her face.

“Fight me  Warden.  Prove you are worthy to lead.”  Her hand comes up and she traced the blade with her finger.

“So be it.”


	103. Scouts the Shifter

_Morrigan, Shape shifter_

 

In raven forms she circles the poverty stricken town of Haven while Siren lies her way past the guard.  The village is unusually empty except for a single child and the air has a foul stench to it.  Returning to Siren she rests on her shoulder waiting for an opportune moment to explain her findings.  Once the guard allows them to head to the general store for supplies, Siren finds a nice quiet place to let her change back.  As Morrigan shakes the cold off and brings her cloak tighter Siren glances around motioning for Zevran and a very quiet Sten to keep watch.

“The village is empty but I heard a crowd of people up the hill in a temple.”

“I’ve been around human villages before to trade and I’ve never seen one this empty before.  Anything else?”

“The animals are fat yet the human child I saw is starving.”

“Morrigan, fly back to the others.  Tell them not to approach the town just yet and set up camp.  They have to wait for further instructions.  Then return to me.”

“Of course Warden.”   The instructions aren't surprising.  Siren’s concern has always been and always will be their well being, above even her own.  No one would ever get in the way of that.


	104. Rushes the Shopkeeper

Shopkeeper, Haven resident

 

_Sniff, sniff_.  He twitches to the noise made by the elf who is glancing around with a look of utter frustration on her face.  Her hand comes to rest on her hound’s head who is just as restless as she is.

“The guard says we can trade for supplies.”  Good, good, the quicker they get what they need, the quicker they can leave.  As her companions look through his wares she turns over a pair of ornate Dalish gloves.  She traces the patterns agonizingly slow, he waits and grows impatient.

“Do you want them or not?”  She doesn’t look up at him but her whistle makes the dog go mad and bolt into the back room.

“Your hound can’t back go back there!”  She finally glances up and scoffs.

“You're welcomed to try and stop him,” She sniffs again, “And what is that smell?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.  You have your supplies, you can leave now.”

“Your friend Weylon lied to me and now you're lying to me.  Sten, go check on my dog.  And you,” The command in her voice makes his gaze turn back to her.

“Where is Brother Genitivi?”


	105. Backhands the Warden

_Revered Father Eirik, Priest, mage_

 

Intruders aren't common in Haven and those who linger are usually taken care of quickly.  Even with Andraste’s blessing over her temple they lose against the heathens.  Those who raised weapons against her people are slain or badly injured.  He’s in the latter group with slashes to the back of his knees and shattered wrists.

“Where is Genitivi?”  She asks crouching down to stare at him.  He can't read her expression or anything about her.  She is so still that if she didn't breath she would have made a beautiful statue.  When he refuses to answer she backhands him.

“My day has been crap shemlen and I'm in a rather murderous mood.  Where is he?”

“You're going to kill me anyways.”

“Yes.”  At least she’s honest.

“We don't owe you any explanations for our actions. We have a sacred duty; failure to protect Her would be a greater sin. All will be forgiven.  In death I shall join her and watch heathens like you burn.”  Her second backhand makes his vision go dark.

“One last time, _shem_ where is Genitivi?”


	106. Explains the Elf

_Brother Genitivi, Scholar_

 

Fear is all he feels as a group of people enter the hidden room.  The elven girl with the blue tattooed face looks especially frightening with the scowl on her face.

“Genitivi?”

“Yes.”  Her expression softens ever so slightly.

“Go get Wynne Sten.  And have both Jowan and Morrigan set up a barrier around the church.  I don't need more surprises.”  The qunari inclines his head and leaves.

“I’m not with crazy town if you're worried.  Most are dead, or ran away.  Good thing too, I'm still revved up for more fights.”  She comments checking his torso for other injuries besides his broken leg.

“Do you know where the Ashes are?”

“Yes, I do.”  She nods and moves out of the way as a kindly mage comes to kneel at his side.  She paces the room as the mage heals him and Genitivi just watches her.   She is a bundle of energy and nerves as she moves about the room looking through books, petting her painted hound or whispering to the blonde Antivan.  The healer seems to have picked that up as well because she chastises the elf about the mess outside.

“ _I_ didn't start the fight, but I sure as hell going to make them regret it.”  The elf responds dispassionately leaving the room without another word.


	107. Urges the Reaver

_Kolgrim, Reaver, Cultist_

 

The stalemate isn't going to last long.  Both parties are ready to tear each other apart.  The girl leading the heathens in particular is ready.  It’s a shame that she’s a rogue, the look in her eyes would have made her a perfect Reaver.

“A dragon?”  She scoffs twirling her daggers almost idly.  He knows it’s a threat and some of the newer initiates start rearing themselves up.  Such a shame that Reaver potential was wasted in a trickster.  He can see it in her eyes, the lust for battle, and the almost narcotic need for death.  And not just dead from the look of it, no, she had the itch for pain too.  To inflict it, to cross over from what was ‘good’ to what got her results.  Most people had to be taught to revel in it, she just had a natural disposition for it from the look of things.  Ironic really that a Dalish elf, a culture that values life, has produced such a bloodthirsty girl.  No, not a girl, a monster who with another casual twirl of her daggers ignites the violence between them. 


	108. Teases the Archer

_Leliana, very tried archer_

 

No one speaks, no one dares to.  Even Siren doesn't have the energy to crack a joke or move from her spot on the ground leaning against the dragon’s hide.  A very large dragon who'd been properly care for and hoarding a large treasure and many dragonlings.  But the beast had been killed with the help of Siren who acted like moving target drawing the dragon’s attention as the rest of them hacked and slashed to bring it down.  Since there is really no rush to move forward at the moment they rest.  Siren closes her eyes turning her face up to the sunlight peeking through the clouds.  Soot stains her skin and the tip of her long hair is definitely signed.

“Arl Eamon better…appreciate this.”  She sighs with relief.

“You certainly are going out of your way to help.”  Siren laughs, and laughs and laughs until tears come out and her laughter becomes mixed with her crying.  It’s mostly relief that they all survived the siege against the dragon.  Her hound comes up to her licking her face and letting her bury her face into his chest hugging him as she continues to cry with relief.  The others relax as well following her example to bask in the knowledge that they are safe.  And for that brief moment, the world is at peace.


	109. Questions the Guardian

_Guardian, Spirit, Disciple_

 

It’s nice to see her in the real world instead of the snippets he'd been getting of her.  He greets her properly and assures her that her quest for the ashes is nearing its end.

“Tell me Pilgrim,” He stares into her eyes so that she won't be able to lie to him, “Did you fail Tamlen?”  Her sharp intake of air is followed by all sorts of walls slamming down.  Her smile is fake but she isn't able to hide her rage, not from him.  Her hands clench and he knows as well as she does that she can't run away.  She vocalizes her anger with a growl and glances down admitting defeat.

“The only reason we were in the cave was because he'd gotten in trouble because of me.  I should have dragged him away from that mirror.  I should have done something more.”  She meets his eyes and he can see her gaze become empty.

“He’s dead because of me and I will never be able to clean my hands of that.”


	110. Reassures the Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhen’an’ara: Heart’s desire. Lit. journey of the heart
> 
> Ara lath / ‘Ma’lath: My love

_Spirit in the Form of Tamlen_

 

Surprise isn’t common on her face.  The spirit knows that.  Anger however is and she’s tipping towards murderous with the knowledge that he has taken on the form of Tamlen.  He assures her and tries to bring her down from it even though on one end he is a spirit channeling the one called Tamlen and on the other hand, everything that Tamlen ever felt for this girl he feels too.  He can’t physically touch her but his gesture to try and comfort her brings a small genuine smile to her face.

“Vhen’an’ara,” What a beautiful word and the spirit feels Tamlen’s love for this girl swell within him.  This beautiful broken girl who buries her emotion underneath jokes and violence and lies pretending that she was breaking at the seams.

“You’ve carried my death for far too long.  Let me go Siren.  Remember what the elders taught us.  Do not cling to my death and stop blaming yourself.”  She swallows hard and he produces Reflection letting it catch the light.  She takes it rubbing her thumb over the Chantry symbol on the back.

“When your heart becomes heavy with grief glance at its surface and find comfort in the people that love you.”  She gazes upon Tamlen’s face for one last time before she reaches over and disrupts his presence.

“May Falon’Din guide you to paradise ara lath.”


	111. Copies the Doppelganger

_Doppelganger Siren_

 

Their fight comes to a standstill.  The original has her dagger to the copy’s throat and the copy has a dagger to the original’s throat.  The emotional blows hadn’t slowed down the girl.  She has many emotions to express and fighting is her only way to express herself.

“What should…”

“We do?”  The girl hasn’t realized it yet but everything she is thinking about is also in her mirror’s head.  Like the plan to kick her in the shin.  Their execution of that plan leaves them both with injured shins.

“You/I know everything going on in your/my head.”  Their next series of moves break them apart and they circle each other.  Her brows met and they switch directions.

“I am going to win.”  She mocks, “Because I have friends.”  As one their right hand dagger switches direction and they stab the dagger into their stomach.  It is a sound plan and the copy fades as the healer rushes to the original's side.


	112. Worries the Healer

_Wynne, Concerned Healer_

 

Riddles in the dark, spirits ready to attack.  Wynne wants to interfere in Siren’s quest to prove worthy of obtaining the ashes.  The girl has different Gods that she prays to; she is not versed in Chantry lore.  But there she went one by one walking up to the spirits to listen to their riddles.  She takes her time mulling over the riddles until she gives her answer and one by one the spirits impart their knowledge and vanish.  Then she comes upon Shartan.  The elven leader probably resonates more with her than any of the other spirits.  His riddle gives her trouble mostly because she is still reeling from meeting what was one of the few elven heroes of her culture.  As Shartan’s form begins to shimmer with energy Siren finally answers the riddle correctly and the ghost simply offers his knowledge and leaves.  Wynne approaches her watching her face close off.  This Gauntlet is draining the life of the girl.  She hopes that it is almost over.


	113. Avoids the Male

_Alistair, Awkward warrior_

 

He’s not looking.  He’s not looking.  He’s really not looking at Siren strip down to well, nothing.  Nope, he doesn’t notice anything like her curves and the tattoos on her skin.  Nope.  Nothing.

“You guys have to strip down too.”

“WHAT!”  His voice chokes on the word.

“Unless you want to wait here behind the wall of flames you have to strip down to get across.”  He swallows hard and looks as far up as he can as both Wynne and Leliana begin to strip.  A tug on his chest plates tempts him to look down.  But nope, he’s not going to do it.  He’s not going to look down at her chest…eyes!  He meant eyes.

“Come on Alistair, it’s cold here.  Just strip down and cover your eyes.  Or you can peek.  I promise not to tell Zevran.”  His hands come up to swat her hands away.  They were distracting him, more so than usual.

“Just don’t peek.”  They both turn and Maker’s breath this is awkward because Siren doesn’t need to be looking at him to make him nervous.  Just her presence makes his palms sweaty.  As the last bit of clothes is removed he turns and so does she and they make very conscious efforts to stare at each other’s eyes.  A little difficult since he has to look down and well…he is rather tall.

“Ma serennas Alistair, for trusting me.”  She pats his arm and turns to the flames.  With confidence and her head held high she walks up to the fire.  The light reflects off of her white hair and bronze skin and she hesitates for a moment.  Alistair tries, he really does but he can’t help it.  She’s right there in range and the only other people he can look at are Wynne and Leliana and it would be even worse.  She hesitates for a moment before she walks through the wall of flames and he’s holding his breath until her voice calls back, “I’m clear!”


	114. Considers the Dalish

_Siren, Dalish Warden_

 

_Ashes to ashes and dust to dust, all because of sin and lust. How dull.  All this trouble, cultists, dragons, the cold, a very naked Alistair for this?  A pretty vase, some dirt and the need for lots of liquor and maybe that massage Zevran is always going on about._   Even if this feels stupid Siren respects Leliana, Wynne and Alistair’s beliefs that these are the remains of their prophet.  She lets her hand hover over the lid of the vase reaching out to check for traps.  She isn’t sure why her fingers shake as she shifts the lid.  It was probably the after effects of the hell the Gauntlet put her through.

_You’re being stupid Siren.  Just grab a handful of ashes._   Despite being sealed away for years Andraste’s ashes are warm and tingle with unspoken magic.  She takes half a handful and puts them in an herb bag.  She tucks it behind her jerkin against her heart where no one would be able to harm it.

_They don’t deserve this…_   She hovers her hands over the ashes, _The humans would waste it, destroy it with their greed.  They’ll see this as a profit.  The Chantry would never appreciate this._ She's tempted to take a second handful but then that would make her greedy and no better than a thief.  She does lean forward to glance at the ashes as the others go on and on about how it is an honor that she brought them along.

_It would be easy…Just push it down._   _Protect it from the humans and everyone else.  Even me._

“Siren?  You ok?”  Her thoughts cut off and there is silence in her head.

“Just wondering about your prophet and what she would have wanted.”  _Liar, liar, Fen’harel will find you for this!_   She steps down and it feels like a mistake.

_Be safe Andraste… please be safe.  Creators please keep her safe._


	115. Apologizes the Giant

_Sten, berserker, reaver_

 

“Warden a word.”  She pivots on her heel and changes directions.  Her towel and bathing supplies are shifted and she rocks on her heels as she waits for him to talk.

“I must apologize for my...”

“Accepted.”  She cuts off.  He narrows his eyes at her but she isn't smiling.  She’s serious, not combat serious but serious all the same. 

“You did not hear what I had to say.”

“You were frustrated.  I understand that.”  She runs her free hand through her loose hair and sigh, “That wasn't any more fun for me either.”

“You are insightful.”

“I know you're not comfortable talking about your feelings or your mistakes.  I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me these things in order for me to understand.  I know you're sorry.  I appreciate you trying though.”  She starts to move away and he needs only a hand to reach out and pull her back.  She squeaks in surprise and lets him drag her back before him.

“I must apologize for doubting you.  You are worthy to lead and I should not have dishonored you the way I did.”  He releases her and she rocks in place.  Scratching the back of her necks she seems almost bashful.  She clears her throat, inclines her head and finally smiles.


	116. Thanks the Assassin

_Zevran, Assassin_

 

“Guess who.”  Warm arms cover his eyes and feminine breath tickles his neck.  _Spices, near silent steps, the smell of the forest…Siren._

“My dear, blindfolds are much more exciting.”  He reaches up and gently grabs her wrists to free his eyes.  He turns to see her wide smile and mischievous grin.

“Close your eyes.”  Even though he knows she’s up to something he does as she ask.  She grabs his arms and begins removing both the gloves and vambraces.  The feather light touches of her skin made chills run down his spine.  He’s not sure what she’s doing but remains patient.  She makes nonsense noises as she fusses with his arms, tugging back his gloves and his vambraces.

“Ok, you can open them now.”  She’s practically bouncing in place so he doesn’t pay much attention to what she’d done until she rolls her eyes and grabs his arms.

“Do you like them?”  He glances down at his arm and it takes a moment for the patterns to strike a chord in his memory.

“These…these are Dalish gloves.”  He traces the patterns stitched in golden thread over dark leather.  Nostalgia hits him hard and he becomes loss for words.

“I know you don’t have the Dalish gloves your mother gave you, but I hope these are ok.  I got rid of the dirt and poli-ack!”  He cuts her off by planting a kiss on her cheek.  Her words stutter and she snaps her mouth shut.

“I love them.  I believe the Dalish say ma serrenas.”  Her breath hitches at his use of her language and another kiss on her cheeks practically makes her run to Morrigan.


	117. Notices the Nobleman

_Arl Eamon, Nobleman, human_

 

The first thing he notices when he wakes up is his brother and wife standing over him with relief.  The second thing he sees as they help him sit up on the bed is Alistair speaking with a white haired elf.  Given her clothing and what he can see of her face she’s Dalish and probably asking for permission for her clan to settle nearby.  As mages fuss over him about ashes and his brother talks about corpses Eamon’s attention remains on Alistair. He senses Eamon’s gaze turns and to Eamon's surprise he's wearing his mother's necklace.  He says something to the elven girl whose gaze shifts to Eamon's face.  Her features are pretty and made more so by the blue of her markings.  She approaches the bed with Alistair.  _How rude._

“I’m glad to see that killing a high dragon was worth the effort.”  He stares at her waiting for her to introduce herself but she remains quiet.  Alistair moves to whisper something in her ear and she sighs.

“Arl I shall let your brother and your wife bring you up on current events.  Alistair, we should go.”  The third thing he sees is King Maric’s son step in line behind the elf following her lead out of the room.

“Who is that girl?”  His voice rasps but Teagan turns to follow the girl and Alistair's departure.

“Brother, that is Grey Warden Siren.  She led the attack that cleared the castle of corpses and found the ashes of Andraste.”  The fourth thing he sees is trouble.


	118. Conscripts the Warden

_Jowan, blood mage, prisoner_

 

The air in the room is cold and heavy.  Arl Eamon’s gaze is cold and furious mirroring his wife’s gaze.  Bann Teagan remains expressionless.  The only person’s gaze who didn’t feel like a weight on him is the elven Warden’s.  She’s more curious and there is an air of anticipation in her blood.  He feels like a shiny bauble she’s planning to steal and part of him does pray that she does.  It is probably a little difficult since Arl Eamon is probably going to demand his head right then and there.  As Arl Eamon begins the trail Jowan can feel the Warden work herself up.  It’s excitement and anticipation with a little bit of worry.  _What is she waiting for?_

_“_ I hereby sentence the mage Jowan to die.”  Jowan closes his eyes and waits for the knife to come down when the Warden’s voice cut through the tension.

“I evoke the Right of Conscription on the blood mage Jowan.”


	119. Advises the Elf

_Conner, newly awakened mage_

 

The elven Warden is sleeping in a tree.  Not against it, in it among the branches and the leaves.  She looks very comfortable draped on the branches like one of the exotic cats he’s read in his books.

“Warden Siren.”  He calls out but she remains sleeping.  He probably shouldn't but he wants to talk to someone and everyone whispers her name so he begins to climb.  His mother will yell at him once she finds out but maybe if he tells her that he was with the Warden she won’t get too mad.    He almost reaches her when the branch under his feet snaps.  It doesn't register that he’s falling because lighting fast arms grab him and bring him up against a secure embrace.  He manages to look up into the still sleepy look of the Warden.  He’s not sure she’s even conscious of what she’s doing when she sets him against the trunk of the tree.  Her yawn is full of teeth and the twin fangs of the wild elves.

“Why are you sleeping in a tree?”  She blinks glazed eyes at him and smiles slightly.

“This is a good tree, strong, private…less,” a yawn, “Less likely to be bothered.”

“Do you like it because you're Dalish?”

“Did my markings give me away?”  Her smile widens and she shifts on her tree branch.

“Did I do something bad Warden?  The servants are afraid of me and my mother flinches if I raise my voice.”  Another yawn, this one not as wide as the first one accompanied by a shake of her head.

“You are a mage.  A mage without proper training.  You made a mistake, a very big one.  They are afraid of you.”

“Are you?”

“Magic is part of my culture.  We're not afraid of it so no, I'm not afraid of you.  If I was I wouldn't have saved you like I did.”  She glances out across the courtyard.

“Ignore them.  Ignore the whispers and the glances.  They will hold you back and their shadows will only get heavier and heavier until they drown you in them.  Hold your head high; do not fear your gifts and all will be well.”


	120. Follows the Merchant

_Levi Dryden, Merchant, frustrated traveler_

 

The map frustrates the Warden, Levi can tell with the way she squints at his writing.  It probably doesn't help that they have to follow his lead and he’s not always sure where he’s going.

“I can't understand your writing.”  Siren says with a sigh handing back his crude map. It’s easy enough for him to read and he tells her the direction.  She and the blonde elf head out to scout while the hound and the witch remain by his cart.  The witch could properly interpret the elf’s signals.

“They have found the path.  Come.”  He follows the witch until they come up to the elves arguing about something.  The Warden was speaking elvish and the other was speaking Antivan so it made no sense to him.  He's not sure how it was making sense to the elves either.

“Levi!  The fort is up ahead, but something is…odd.  The air is thicker than it should be.  Stay close and if we have to fight get back.”

“Oh, um...I don't do so well around blood.”  The Warden raises a brow, opens her mouth then shuts it with a shake of her head.

“Let’s just go.”


	121. Bargains the Demon

_Sophia Dryden, demon_

 

This one is cunning.  She lies and tells the truth in the same breath.  She is honorable but just as quick to bend it to get what she needs.  She craves violence but is quick to protect the lives of the people around her.  No promises are made but the girl is curious.  The one called Sophia remembers her kind, wild elves who live by their own rules and follow their own code.  And memories of what a Grey Warden is means that this one was open to compromise.  Murder is not new for this one and Avernus so needed killing.

“This one has a proposal for the one called Siren.”  Interest, caution, delicious doubt but a maddening silence.  In the end she promises nothing but demands that the veil is sealed before continuing.

“With the veil so close to ripping can you not see how it benefits you?”  A taste of anger, a brush of the daggers strapped to her sides.

“It was fun, I got to kill many things, and I got to shapeshift but no, I don't want that spilling over to my actual life.  Close the veil, it’s annoying me.”  No promise, a taste of betrayal but truth all the same.


	122. Converses the Warden

_Avernus, blood mage, Grey Warden_

 

A Grey Warden approaches.  With the silence in the veil he can sense them approaching. It isn't Sophia, this person was much younger and the taint within them is loud.  It pulls at him like a tempest and he wonders if the Warden attached to it can sense it like he can.  Wardens have a song just like the darkspawn and this Warden’s song sings of the hunt, of death and pain and untapped potential.  The Dalish elf that turns out to be the source is surprising.  The Dalish are rare recruits as they rarely let their people leave the clans.  The girl cuts to the chase and their conversation pretty much goes on from there.  She asks a few questions about the potion she drank and as he waits for her verdict she wanders his laboratory.  Her almost idle chatter uses his guilt to get more knowledge about the visions she's been seeing.  His life lies in her hands but she doesn't flaunt it in his face. She just lays down the facts and the silence between them stretches.

“I need Wardens more than I need demons.  You can stay and work but if you touch another Warden or the Drydens I _will_ kill you.”

“Isn't that what Sophia wanted you to do?”  A licks her lips and gives him a sly grin.

“She did, I never said I would do it.”


	123. Plots the Dryden

_Levi, Merchant, 'Owner' of Warden's Keep_

 

She leaves him a coin purse and instructions on what to do with Avernus.  The Keep is in essence now his but he promises that the doors will always be opened to her and the Wardens.  She leaves without another word but he knows just how to repay her for her help.  After all, the Drydens are a mini army on their own and this place needs a good scrubbing from top to bottom.  There will always be Wardens and they will always need a place to stay.  And Wardens need weapons right?  Yes, Levi knew just the smith to bring on board.  Now, where are his pens and paper?


	124. Fights the Archer

Leliana, Bard

 

The small town of Honnleath is infested with darkspawn.  Siren became aware of them nearly a mile or so before the town where a golem was waiting for them.  They've had to battle wave upon wave of the vermin so progress across the town is slow.  It is also slow because they keep searching for survivors which to be honest are none.  This is also the first time they got to see what Avernus’s potion has done to Siren.  And it is frightening and intriguing and awe inspiring.  She has always been fast but now it feels like she's gone even faster as she moves about the field causing confusion among the ranks.  She also seems to be more aware of the darkspawn because her hisses and snarls actually make the darkspawn respond in kind.  Leliana isn't afraid to accidently hit her since Siren keeps to a pattern only they knew.  Once the battle ends Siren’s cold exterior melts away and while she makes a conscious effort to step on darkspawn emblems she is all smiles by the time they regroup.


	125. Promises the Rogue

_Matthias, mage, Village Leader_

 

The girl taps the barrier with bloody fingers but doesn’t seem to have lost track of their conversation.  The fact that she is in Honnleath for Shale presents an opportunity and so he doesn’t feel guilty to ask her for help saving his daughter.  That tidbit of information makes her eyes narrow and she watches the ripples she makes over his barrier with new respect.  She steps backs and motions for him to take down the barrier.  The glow of the magic fading cast eerie shadows on the girl’s face and the fact that she is eager to explore the rest of his father’s lab.

“Please save my daughter.”  Her eyes quickly go to his face and before she heads down the archway she speaks, “I don’t break my promises.”


	126. Deals the Demon

_Kitty, cat, desire demon_

 

Freedom has never been so near.  The girl, the one called Warden works the flame puzzle with the help of the blonde who lusts over her.  The red haired woman plays with Amalia and the giant and dog watch her with cold gazes.  The Warden has singed fingertips mostly because she has to pull out the various trinkets Wilhelm’s father has hidden away from thieves.  As the girl singes her hand once again, this one with a foul curse, the others react.  The bard’s laughter becomes forced and the giant and the hound growl.

“I’m ok.  This stupid puzzle is giving me a headache.”

“Finished?”  Kitty teases earning a hissed curse and a swell of energy that isn't magic.  It reminds Kitty of the creatures who had made a mess of the laboratory.  As the spell holding her captive falls she sighs.

“At last, freedom.”

“NOW LELIANA!”  The bard grabs the girl and gets out of range as it were.

“Betrayer!  Oath breaker!”  Kitty hissesfeeling rage gather in her chest.  A deal had been made!  No one broke deals with Desire!

“I said I would set you free, I never said I would let you live.”


	127. Cries the Child

_Amalia, human, possible mage_

 

The cloudiness fades from her mind and she finds herself surrounded by strangers.  The silence is broken by the hound who whines and licks at her face.  She breathes and the others relax.

“Your father is very worried about you da’len.”  The elf says softly kneeling down to stare into her face.

“I’m sorry.”  She feels tears burn at her eyes but the elf pats her cheek and shakes her head.

“It’s over Amalia.  Take a deep breath.”  She tries, but the fear that she hadn’t felt before just takes over and she cries grabbing the elf in a hug.

“I’m sorry.  Thank you.”  The elf’s hug is warm and safe and she even carries her as her tears came.

“Let’s get you to your father Amalia.”


	128. Frees the Golem

_Shale, Golem_

 

The elf holding the control rod shows no sign of fear or worry as she twirls it while listening to her talk.  The lack of compulsion to obey orders again brings no outward sign of emotion but Shale has learned enough human body language to see that this elf is trouble.  Neither dirty nor stupid the elf is poised to move out of range and the grenades on her belt are within easy reach.  Their conversation is kept well away from Wilhelm and his only living son.  Instead the elf asks about the control rod and upon finding that it no longer works she twirls it and breaks it over her knee.  Protests follow but the girl shrugs unbothered by it.

“What do you plan to do now Shale?  If you stay in the village I’m sure the villagers will try to kill you.”

“A good question.  I suppose I could travel with it seeing as how it freed me.”

“An excellent idea!  We practically kill everything in our path.”  Nearly unrestricted license to kill did sound like fun so she agrees.


	129. Heals the Mage

_Jowan, blood mage, Warden Recruit?_

 

“Hey.”  Jowan jumps, dropping his staff all while turning wide eye to Siren who hides a smile.

“Redcliff is very far away Jowan, you could stand to relax a little.”  She chastises gently as she reaches down to pick up his staff and hand it over.

“Sorry.  I know I make people nervous and I don't react very well to being startled.”

“No one here is going to throw you back to the Templars Jowan.  So maybe you can take a moment to breathe in the fresh air and the freedom.”

“Freedom?”  Siren nods and the hands that had been clasped behind her back came forward.  He noticed the thin gash that runs up her arm from wrist to nearly her elbow.  Without thinking much of it he reaches for her arm using blood magic to speed up her natural healing.  He could see veins and skin mending somewhere in the back of his head.  Nothing remains of the wound, not even the blood that once dripped from it.  As Siren inspects his handiwork he becomes aware of the stares but instead of shrinking back he takes inspiration from the Warden’s ease and keeps his head up.

“Very nice Jowan.  It’s always good to have another healer in the group.  I am rather prone to getting hurt.”  Her works strike a cord and Jowan is pretty sure that he’s just walked into one of her traps.  He’s not sure which one but in the days that follow he finds that the rest of the group is more willing to turn to him to heal their wounds.


	130. Saves the Elf

_Morrigan, Witch_

 

“Morrigan!  Look out!”  The cry is received too late.  There isn’t any time for Morrigan to get out of range of the Alpha Hurlock that seems to have appeared from nowhere.  She braces herself for the blade that is being swung at her when something slams into her.  It knocks her off to the side and into a puddle of mud and blood but Morrigan isn’t too concerned with that because an ear shattering scream tears through the air.  Where she once stood Siren was and the blade had cut diagonally down through armor and nearly to the bone.  Siren has a wide eye look of surprise as she falls to her knees.  The Hurlock lifts the blade high too deliver the finishing blow when Shale crushes its heads between two stone fists.  Siren pitches forward, lands face first in the dirt and does not move.  Morrigan springs into action and downs a lyrium potion as her magic comes to the surface.  Though she isn’t a healer Siren does not have time on her side and needs to be kept alive until Wynne or Jowan became available.  Until then Siren’s life belongs to her as it once did back in that miserable hut in the Korcari wilds.

_Hold on Siren. Just hold on._


	131. Contemplates the Assassin

_Zevran, worried assassin_

 

Tension does not begin to describe what the camp feels like.  They all wait for news as to how their Warden is doing.  All three of their mages are working on keeping her alive yet they have spent nearly two days in Siren’s tent pouring every ounce of magic they possess in addition to any non-magical treatment they knew.  But none have left the confines of the tent to tell anyone what was going on.  Zevran keeps himself busy by practicing with his throwing knives.  The fact that he is within earshot of the tent has nothing to do with why he chose this particular spot.  It is just a good spot and who knows, assassins might try to attack from this side of the camp.  As he slowly throws the knives against the tree he tries to convince himself that there isn't a pit forming in his chest from worry.  Siren is stubborn and would pull through and she'll go back to turning their world upside down just for fun.  For now they have to wait and he has to remind himself that she will pull through because….because…

_Why am I so concerned?_


	132. Insists the Qunari

_Sten, warrior, friend_

 

The Warden’s arms shake as she raises her daggers.  While the wound hasbeen healed with a fairly clean scar to mark it, Siren’s muscles didn't seem to be able to carry the same weight as they did before.  It isn't  so unusual.  Sten knows that this is normal in the recovery phase.  Still, he’s pulled her to the side to gauge how much she’s been weakened by her nearly half month recovery.  Sweat glistens on her forehead and her color is ashen as she is forced to drop the daggers and hunch over, hands on her knees as she huffs and wheezes.

“I _hate_ being this weak.”  She gasps.

“Surviving a blow that should have killed you is not weakness.”

“I can barely change into my own clothes.  I’m a liability.”

“Your strength will recover.”

“We don’t have time to-“

“Mahariel!”  He snaps cutting her off.   She can barely muster the energy to glare at him but he doesn't care if she’s angry with him.  Her health is much more important than her independence or her ridiculous need to cause trouble.  More so since she seemed to be the only thing that keeps them together.

“Recover your strength, then you can worry about time and fixing the world’s problems.” Spotting her complaints coming he puts a hand on her injured shoulder and squeezes.

“I _insist.”_


	133. Trade the Thief

_Slim Couldry, thief, informant_

 

It was good to see her again and despite the months that have passed the girl seems to be in the same spirits as before.  He lets her scope out the market for a bit before casually bumping into her.  They greet each other like old friends and move their conversation to the outskirts of the market.  The girl seems eager to get to work and takes the first two jobs on his list.  Within the hour or so she returns with the jobs completed.  The next two jobs met the same fate and by the end of the day he has nothing left.  He compliments her on her swiftness and she simply smiles.  When she learns that he has bigger things in the works her eyes lit up.  He is about to part from her when she catches his sleeve.

“Tell me old friend is there anything _interesting_ I should be aware of?”  He understands what she wants and his price doesn't change.  She hands the money over and he makes her aware of the Antivan merchant looking for her, the rumors of Grey Warden sympathizers and the fact that the barkeep has under the table jobs.  She inclines her head in thanks and they part without another word.


	134. Understands the Sergeant

_Sergeant Kylon, human_

 

Grey Warden Siren is a godsend.  She takes on the assignments to clear out Arl Howe’s men without hesitation.  The reports that come back from his agents fill him with relief and curiosity.  Despite the lack of bloodshed the Grey Warden is apparently ‘scary’.  So scary that even the noble born soldiers give her the utmost respect and salute her when she passes by.  He doesn't understand why until he hears rumors that one of the groups was planning to ambush her.  He arrives at the ambush site a little too late.  Mahariel and her people are already fighting.  Mahariel’s laughter drifts over the throng of people as she moves across the battlefield never staying on one place for too long.  He can't focus on her for too long but she is there to waylay a thug’s knife aiming for the weak spots in his armor.  When the last thug falls in a spray of blood he takes a moment to breathe and check in on his people.  The noble born soldiers look dazed and their hands shake.  The Warden on  the other hand was calmly sitting on the mercenary captain picking blood out from under her nails.  That coupled with the blood splashed across her face and her hair, Kylon doesn't want anything to do with her but you don't just insult a Warden.  With a strained smile he hands over the last of the gold that was promised taking care not to touch her and once business is concluded he gathers his men and practically runs.


	135. Plays the Pirate

_Isabela, Pirate, Human_

 

She can always count on the Dalish to be gorgeous and looking for trouble and the girl walking into the brothel is just that.  The Dalish’s presence stirs the brothel’s whores and patrons but her gaze bypasses them as a familiar blonde elf comes up behind her to whisper something in her ear that causes her to smile.  As one the two elves turn to her and Isabela inclines her head and motions to her empty table.  The Dalish girl takes the offered seat.

“Zevran tells me that you have the sharpest and quickest blades in all the eastern seas.”

“Damn right I do.”

“Teach me?”  Isabela thinks about it as she takes a swing of her pint.

“Tell you what sweet thing, if you can beat me at a game of wicked grace I’ll teach you.”  The elf nods and Isabela pulls out her deck shuffling it before dealing.  After a quick explanation of the rules they play.  Dalish she may be but the girl wears her emotions on her sleeve and it’s almost too easy to win.  The first round is won by Isabela but the girl Siren just smiles and asks for a second round.  The second round is again won by Isabela.  Siren just chuckles and Zevran leans down to whisper something in her ear that brings her to laughter.

“Last round, drinks on me.”  Isabela never says no to drinks so while they wait she shuffles the deck and observes how Zevran is paying the girl some extra attention outside of his usual flirty nature.  Isabela deals and halfway through the game the drinks arrive and they pause.  When the game resumes Isabela turns her cards over ready for an easy win only to find that those weren’t her cards.  Siren hasher cards once she turns her hand over to declare victory.


	136. Carries the Suitor

_Zevran, smug assassin, interested party_

 

At the end of Isabela’s training Siren is more than willing to take him up on his offer of a piggyback ride back to where the others have rooms at the Gnawed Noble.  He can feel her heart beating fast against his back and her body radiates massive heat.  They didn’t speak and the silence between them is comfortable.  He can tell that she’s nodding off by how she is slowly relaxing and is struck by how much she trusts him to get her back safely.  Though there isn't any way to redeem himself after abandoning the Crows killing the Grey Wardens would earn him more than one blind eye in their pursuit of him.

_No.  I won’t betray her trust like I did Rinna._   His grip on her legs tightened and he picks up his pace a bit.  Life is a very delicate thing and he holds Siren’s right now.  The responsibility makes his chest tight and maybe she isn't as asleep as he thinks because she stirs and her sleepy voice whispers on his ear.

“Is everything ok?”  He plasters on a grin and lightly bumps her head.

“But of course my dear Warden.  My apologies if I’ve woken you.”  She hums and her breathing evens out.  Zevran steadies his emotions and goes on his way.


	137. Hires the Guildmaster

_Master Ignacio, Antivan Crow_

 

Mahariel listens to his proposal with patience and even takes the contracts to look them over.  He’d made sure to pick contracts that would appeal to her based on her reputation.

“If I do these contracts, I won’t get Crows after me anymore?”  His chapter and allies certainly wouldn’t go after her.  Anyone who still tries to collect the bounty on her head would be idiotic and could very well bring her wrath on them all.  Having a Grey Warden with her reputation looking favorably on them is worth losing the bounty.  He lets her know as much at which point Zevran makes a comment.  In hindsight he should have watched his words when addressing the former Crow.  Mahariel’s response comes quick with a dagger pressing against his throat.  His guards show themselves but Mahariel’s gaze remains firmly fixed on him.  She is not happy and her smile tells him as much.

“Mind your manners Master Ignacio.  Insulting him means you’re insulting me.”

“Of course Warden, my apologies.”  The dagger is removed and he motions for his guards to lower their weapons.

“Just don’t do it again,” She says rolling up the contract and tucking them into her belt, “I'll take the jobs.”  She and Zevran leave without a glance back.


	138. Hardens the Warrior

_Alistair, Dumbstruck Warden, Unhappy 'Brother'_

 

Meeting his sister should have been a wonderful thing.  Instead he has to watch Siren and Goldanna snark at each other.  Their barbs cut deep and Alistair can’t help but flinch.  When Goldanna starts demanding money he has to grab Siren around the shoulders to prevent her from attacking his half-sister.  They leave, he can't stand the rejection that hovers over that house.  Siren still looks like she’s inching for a fight and he makes sure that the door is to his back where she can't easily get to it.

“You didn't have to be so mean.”  He’s upset with Siren which was rare.  The girl’s lips curl into is disgusted sneer.

“She wasn't even happy to see you. She didn't care.  All she wanted was your money which news flash we need to supply an army.”

“She’s had a hard life.”

“That’s no excuse!  Even if she is struggling she could take a moment to rejoice in the fact that her brother is alive!”  He reaches for her but she’s so angry she moves just out of range.

“People should always been grateful for family.  She wasn’t. She doesn't deserve you.”

“But…”

“No Alistair.  Things don't always work out like we want them do.  Suck it up, grow a set and move on.  There are plenty of people who are grateful that you live and breathe.” She turns and leaves giving him much to think about.


	139. Confuses the Archer

_Leliana, bard?  Chantry sister?_

 

The numbness settles in her limbs as she cradles Marjolaine’s body to her.  She looks peaceful if you ignored the slit throat, arrow wounds and the blood that is seeped into her clothes.  Leliana feels so lost that she can't even muster the energy to cry.  It isn't until Siren puts a hand on her shoulder that her breathing begins to shudder.

“Should we bury her?  Or do you prefer to do something different?”  Leliana opens and closes her mouth for a bit then finally finds the words.

“No, I'll make sure she’s found. We should…we should leave.”  It still takes a moment to find the courage to let go of her old lover’s body. She just follows Siren out the backdoor and back to their rooms at the Tavern.  It isn't until Siren locks the door behind her that Leliana is able to speak again.

“I wish….”

“Don’t,”  Siren’s sharp voice cuts her off, “Don’t do that to yourself Leliana.”

“I’ve tried to follow Andraste’s teachings.”

“Andraste started a civil war.”

“But…”

“You're a bard Leliana.  Just because you dress in Chantry robes doesn't means you are no longer one.  Andraste isn't going to turn her back on you just because you killed someone who was trying to kill you.”

“But I enjoyed it Siren.  I enjoyed the game, the hunt.  I enjoyed tracking her down like she was prey.  In fact, I missed it.”  At her outburst Mahariel goes silent.

“I love hunting Leliana.  I don't care if my prey is human or animal or monster.  I love fighting and killing but you know me.  You know I would never raise my blade against someone innocent.  Same with you Leliana.  You killed her, you enjoyed it, but you would never do that to someone innocent.”

“I need some time to myself.”

“We leave in three days.  I'll see you then.”


	140. Sighs the Buisnessman

_Herren, Business Man, Wade's Partner_

 

Oh Maker, he knows that look on Wade’s face as the Dalish girl places not only drake scales but dragon scales on the counter.  That is followed by some dragon teeth, bone and skin.  He can already imagine the financial hit for this project.  Wade would accept no other commission until he finishes his masterpiece.  The girl glances at him with pity before telling Wade exactly what she wants in the armor sets the blacksmith will be making.  Once Wade gets to work she approaches the counter and sets a coin purse on it.

“An advance since I have a feeling that you won't be getting many customers in a while.”


	141. Organizes the Mage

_Jowan, not so skittish blood mage_

 

Siren is a pack rat.  He can’t believe he didn’t see it before.  Whether is was books, codex pages, armor or even trinkets Siren hoards things.  Maybe he’s noticing it now since winter is two maybe three weeks away according to her.  Whatever the reason she spends most of her free time speaking with Bodahn about supplies and her treasures.  Jowan isn't sure what the arrangement with the dwarven merchant is but Bodahn only seems to encourage her hoarding.  Maybe they have a special code for what stays and what gets sold off.  Maybe Siren’s hoarding problem only looks like a problem because he never sees Bodahn selling stuff.  Still, Jowan is starting to develop this overwhelming urge to organize the mess of traps, potions, salves, poisons, armor set and jewelry etc. that she always seems to collect.  How did she look at her hoard and not think it was a problem.

_Maybe it’s a Dalish thing._   He thinks watching Siren hand over a few more things to Bodahn.

_Or maybe it’s just a Siren thing._   One of these days he is just going to have to fix that mess even if it kills him.


	142. Confesses the Elder

_Wynne, Vessel for Spirit of Faith_

 

Wynne accepts the bowl of food from Siren who probably has the overwhelming urge to ask about her earlier fainting spell.  Wynne reaches for Faith as she eats.  The spirit is resting but Wynne knows that Faith is growing weaker as the days go by.  The war and the constant use of magic certainly doesn't help.

“Do you need some time to rest?  Jowan can handle the healing stuff.”  Wynne fixes her friend a look and Siren raises her hands slightly in a gesture of peace.

“I’m worried.  It isn't like you to just faint in a fight.  Can I know why?”  Siren has earned the truth and so Wynne tells her about the spirit Faith and how they are tied to each other.  At the end of it Siren laces her fingers together and thinks about it.

“Do you think me an abomination Siren?”  It is the question that burns in her head more often than not.

“You're my friend.  If you tell me that everything is ok I will believe you.  If you start to slip I'll drag you back to yourself.  If you were an abomination which you aren't, I would have killed you already.”


	143. Advises the Friend

_Sten, Advisor, Warrior, Friend_

 

The map spread out before them is well worn and covered in her person notes.  Now that she can write she takes full advantage of it.  The map has transformed into a patchwork of alternate routes, dates, notes on side quests and rumors.  Right now though they are debating on stopping for the winter or continuing on.  The Dalish would have moved on, following the herds they hunt and supplies would be difficult to acquire if they stayed on the road.  As a Dalish herself Mahariel wants to find somewhere they could wait out the snow.  If that is the case they have two choices, Redcliff or Warden’s Keep.  The group is nearly split down the middle with a few neutral parties making it difficult to choose.

“We may be able to do both.”  Mahariel finally says tapping the Warden fortress they'd reclaimed.

“We can head to Orzammar to get the dwarves to help but we will still need to wait for the Dalish to return anyways.  Or we can head to the Keep and focus on lessening Loghain’s power during the winter and when spring returns we grab both the Dalish and the dwarves.

“What of the darkspawn?”  Sten asks pointing to where she had marked the latest rumors place them at.

“Even they can’t survive without food and warmth.  Their movements are just as restricted.”

“This would be a good time to consolidate Arl Eamon’s forces and the mages and gather supplies for when the elves and dwarves join in.”  Leliana points out.  Mahariel’s gaze turns to him and he inclines his head telling her without so many words that the plan is a good one.

“Then make sure you have your supplies because we're heading to Warden’s keep.”


	144. Greets the Old Friend

_Levi, merchant, Fort Keeper_

 

He’d forgotten how big the Warden’s party was until they arrive at the Keep just missing the storm that came blowing in.  As soon as everyone is shown to their rooms Mahariel approaches him.

“This place looks and smells amazing Levi.”  He smiles feeling proud that the Warden approves of all the hard work his family has done.

“I’m sure my family will be happy to hear such high praise Warden.”

“I did want to talk to you about something though.”  She pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it over.  It turns out to be a list of ‘acquisitions’ that she wants stored.  There is certainly enough room not only in the treasury but a few hidden rooms as well.

“We can accommodate you no problem.”

“I’m glad.  I also saw the smithy glowing.  Do you have a blacksmith on premise?”

“Aye.  That would be my cousin Mikhael.”

“Hmm.  I’ll be coming and going all through winter but most of my people will be here.  They won’t cause trouble.”

“It’s no trouble Warden.  This place is technically yours.”  She laughs and disappears down the hall and Levi is left wondering what she finds so funny.


	145. Plays the Wardens

_Alistair, Very cold Warden_

 

If there is something he hates about Ferelden it is the snow.  It makes him miserable especially since he can't really go outside or do much between storms.  Siren on the other hand is acting like this is her first time seeing the stuff and has all the Dryden kids chasing after her as they pelt each other with snowballs.  What strikes him as odd is the fact that Siren is wearing shoes.  He knows it was an elven thing to practically never wear them but it just looks so odd to see them on her.  That and the fact that her winter gear practically makes  her blend in everything.  It is during this time inspecting her that a snowball smacks  him in the face.  The children gasp and even Siren looks a little stricken as he wipes the snow off.  He gets off his perch and quickly joins in the game aiming snowballs at Siren who is breathless with laughter.  It comes to an end all too soon and he finds himself on his back with Siren next to him.  They are both breathless and she is still laughing.

“That was childish.”  He remarks feeling his cheeks sting from the cold.  Siren can't answer, she is still breathless from laughter.  He feels himself laugh a little too.

“Thank you Alistair.” She finally says.

“What for?  You hit me first.”

“Thank you for making forget that I'm a Grey Warden for a while.  I really needed it.”

“That’s what I'm here for.  That and making bad jokes, but hey someone has to do it.”  In the silence that follows he briefly wonders if life at her side can ever be this peaceful.


	146. Exposes the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redid this chapter because i wasn't happy with it.

_Morrigan, cautious witch_

 

Siren is angry.  Siren is never angry.  She’s stubborn, petulant, sulking, moody, cruel, sadistic, impatient, impulsive, wrathful, blood thirsty and merciless.  She didn’t get angry because according to her anger “makes you stupid and prone to stupid things.  It blinds you from what you really want and what you really feel.  It’s the most useless emotion ever created.”  Morrigan is incline to believe her because Siren is all manner of things but she is never angry.  But the odd combination of emotions making their way onto Siren’s being makes Morrigan believe that she is finally seeing that very emotion on the Warden’s face.  Despite the seriousness of their conversation Morrigan can’t help but study the elf fascinated by what she sees.  She may not be able to pick up the tiniest of emotions like Siren but she can see that the revelation of what Flemeth did to her daughters to live forever playing in Siren’s ears.  They twitched and turned and generally went mad despite Siren’s impassive face.  What little emotion that spills over to Siren’s features show up in the very corner of her lips and mostly gone before Morrigan can pinpoint what the emotion is.  Morrigan wonders if being able to read the elf came from spending so much time with her of if this was just another trick.

“Flemeth can’t have you.”  Siren finally says her voice calm, pleasant, not betraying the anger that she feels.  The statement might have made Morrigan defensive many months ago but now it gave her a sense of warmth that Siren (in her own way) cared.

“Then our path is clear.”

“Oh?”  Anger mixes with excitement which makes the elf’s eyes gleam with just a hint of her Warden powers.

“We have to kill Flemeth.”

“Good.”  Siren purrs.


	147. Meddles the Elder

_Wynne, Meddling mage_

 

Siren is restless and her gaze keeps shifting between her two suitors who with nothing else to do focus their attention on her.  Wynne finds it entertaining how Siren is trying to ignore them as she attempts to rebuild her usual cache of traps and poisons.  She is trying so hard not to show her boys that they are making her uncomfortable.  Wynne is positive that Leliana has a pool going on as to which of the two Siren will chose.  Wynne has a slight advantage since a recent conversation revealed the depths of Siren’s feeling for a certain young man.

“Warden,” Wynne is meddling but she just can’t help herself at the moment, “I’ve noticed that your shirt needs mending.  May I?” Siren pauses and  grabbed at her shirt, turning it until she finds the hole.

“Hand it over and I can fix it for you.”  Without much thought Siren takes her shirt off and hands it over.  She fixed her chest band, adjusts her necklace and goes back to work.  Alistair looks shell shock and his eyes quickly glazeover.  Zevran just smirks and his eyes trace the curves of her tattoos.

“Alistair, could you be a dear a fetch me my supplies.  It seems I’ve forgotten my needle and thread.”  It takes a moment but the warrior swallows hard and leaves the room.

“Zevran, do bring a shirt for our Warden before she freezes to death.”  The assassin sighs but obeys.  Once alone Mahariel glares at Wynne.

“You did that on purpose.” Wynne just smiles.


	148. Commissions the Blacksmith

_Mikhael Dryden, Blacksmith_

 

He’s been expecting her for a while ever since his cousin mentioned her interest in his smithy.  He can see why Levi is awestruck by the girl but pretty or no he treats her like any other customer.  She seems to appreciate it and they talk for a while about his training and her travels.  Once pleasantries are done she pulls out a large chunk of metal from the shoulder bag she brought in.  He recognizes it immediately.

“Where did you find meteor metal?”

“Traveling through the hinterlands.  I wanted to see if it was worth making a weapon from this but from your expression it was worth carrying it around.”

“Warden this is the rarest material in Thedas.  With it I can craft a blade like no other.”

“Perfect.  I require a new dagger, sturdy enough to withstand constant use.  I also plan to have it enchanted.  If it can be fitted for my grip I will pay extra.”  He takes a few measurements then gives her a price.  She doesn’t blink and hands over the coins.  He appreciates a customer who doesn’t try to argue or haggle the price down.  It means that she trusts his skill to give her exactly what she wants.


	149. Attempts the Matchmaker

_Jowan, attempted matchmaking_

 

This is getting ridiculous.  If Siren and Zevran are just going to dance around each other he is going to lock them in a closet and only let them out after they've dealt with all the sexual tension.  At this rate Alistair is going to make his move and he'll lose the bet with Leliana.  He can't meddle, it is against the rules and Siren would not appreciate it if he works blood magic to nudge them into action.  But this is getting out of hand!

“Mahariel, can you help me with something please?”  Her attention shifts from the card game she and Zevran are playing and nods her head getting to her feet.  Zevran just continues the game.  Jowan leads her to his room and closes the door behind him placing a spell to muffle their conversation.

“How much longer are you going to deny that you like Zevran?”  Siren’s brow rose but she remains silent.  She is stalling, he can tell now.

“Ok not deny but you two clearly want to have a go at each other. Why don’t you do it and get it out of your system?”  Both her brows rise and nearly vanished into her loose hair.

“You deserve to be happy just as much as the next person does and just because you're a Grey Warden that doesn't mean you have to…why are you laughing?”  Siren’s face has contorted and giggles are escaping her lips as she tries to hold back.  She fails and next thing he knows he holding onto her while she lets loose.  It could be a trap, it would be like her to lie in order to set him at ease.  When she finally calms down he fixes her a look almost daring her to lie.

“Jowan, my friend, my comrade, you are a busy body.”

“And you are in denial.  What’s holding you back?”  She plays with her wedding band a little then shakes her head as if to clear it.

“I don’t know.”


	150. Seduces the Lover

_Zevran, gentle assassin_

 

Her expression is sad and distant and he wonders what has caused it. The library at the Keep wasn’t much but she is more than happy to read what she can.

“Do you like poetry my dear Warden.”  The girl jumps with an exclamation, dropping her books and turning towards him with wide eyes.  He pretends that this is normal between them though he is surprised to have been able to sneak up on her so completely.

“I...yes.  I’m very fond of it.” She says swallowing hard and reaching for her fallen books.

“How well versed are you in poetry?   Antivan poetry specifically.”

“I know a good poem when I hear one.”

“A ha!  Well trust me then, you won’t be hearing one now.   It was recited to me, as I recall by a rather wealthy target of mine.  Let me see…”  He gets close to her taking  the book from her grip, “The symphony I see in thee/ it whispers songs to me.”  He moves behind her trailing his fingers gently across her shoulders, “Songs of hot breath upon my neck, songs of soft grunts by my head,”  Siren’s breath hitches slightly, “Songs of hands on muscled back, songs of thee come to my bed.” He completes his circle standing before her again.

“This was told to you by a target?”  Siren says after a moment of gathering her wits.  He laughs coming in close enough under the guise of taking the book she holds. When he withdraws Siren leans towards him and while her mood has improved slightly she is still somewhat distant .  He put a hand on her cheek and strokes her cheek with his thumb.

“Here I thought you might be cheered up by some naughty poetry.  You simply look so…unhappy.”  He waits to see if she will respond to that and when it seems like she isn't he drops his hand and begins to back up.

“Zev.”  His nickname makes his pause. Siren’s gaze becomes filled with resolve.  She reaches over and brings him close, pressing her lips to his.  He responds by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back


	151. Loses the Bard

_Leliana, loser_

 

She should smack that grin off Jowan’s face but he won fair and square.  Siren had chosen to sleep with Zevran.  Alistair doesn’t seem to be aware it yet though if he is he was keeping it to himself.  It isn't like Mahariel and Zevran have entered an actual relationship so she just might win the second pool she has with Jowan.  Zevran to her surprise doesn't boast that he bedded the highly attractive Dalish girl. His smugness was quieter and from the look of things Siren was the one in charge of where the relationship is going.  Leliana approves of that but worries at the same time.  Siren would not push or demand anything from the assassin and the couple could end up dissolving before it can get very far. Still, she has hopes that the assassin will be good for Siren.


	152. Hunts the Dalish

_Alistair, happy Warden,_

 

He’s never been so happy to watch snow melt away and the rains come thundering in.  It means that they will start traveling again now that the Dalish are returning.  Siren’s usual chatty nature returns once they are back on the road heading towards the Brecilian forest.  Personally he was a city boy but Siren looks  so at ease here that he sucks up his complaints.  Her path is seemingly random and it almost feels like they are going in circles.  But, since Siren is the only know who knows how to track the Dalish again he holds his tongue.  He is surprised by how chatty she is.  It's like she is being loud on purpose.

“So, how exactly are we going to find a Dalish Clan?”

“I already found one about an hour ago.”

“What?  Why didn’t you say anything?” She stops and gives him an exasperated look.

“My people are wary of strangers.  I wanted to show them that we weren't a threat and let them approach us first.” She motions up to the trees but he see nothing when he glanced up.

“A hunting party.  They’ve been watching us since we got within range of the clan’s camping grounds.  But now you've forced them out of hiding.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”


	153. Greets the Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An'daran Atish'an || Greetings, Welcome, The place you go is a safe place || Used with: Anyone, formal  
> Savhalla || Salutations / Hello || Used with: Anyone, Informal
> 
>  All the elvish in my story is brought you by FenxShiral's work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883

_Mithra, Dalish Hunter_

 

Warden Mahariel’ presence is the only reason why none of the others are being plugged full of holes.  Her hunters still have the group in their sights but arrows aren't being aimed.  At least not yet.

“An'daran athis’an.”  Mithra greets.

“Savhalla.”  Mahariel replies in kind briefly bringing her fingertips to her lips before extending her hand out.  Mithra clasps her arm silently relieved that Mahariel hasn't lost their customs after joining the Wardens.

“What brings you so close to camp Warden?”  Mithra keeps to the Ferelden tongue to ensure everyone in the party understands.  She doesn't need her people or the Warden’s people getting twitchy with their weapons.

“I need to speak to your Keeper.  It is urgent.”

“Warden business usually is.  Is the merchant wagon by the main road with you?”

“If you are referring to the one with the Golem then yes.  I didn’t want you to think we were a threat to the clan.”

“I appreciate that Warden.  Lets go pick up your people and I'll take you to the Keeper.”


	154. Requests the Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En'an'sal'en || Blessings || Used with: Anyone, Formal  
> Amelan || Keeper, Protector  
> Su tas ma. (To you as well.)

_Zatherin, Keeper_

 

Warden Siren reminds him of someone but he can’t place it.  Her arrival alongside her party is met with fearful glances but when she volunteers two of her mages to help his exhausted healers the wary lessens.  Her dwarven merchant is a blessing for there is a high demand for certain herbs and items not locally found. As her people situate themselves she approaches him with the human Warden.

“En’an’sal’en Amelan Zatherin.”  Mahariel greets gently inclining her head in respect.

“An’daran Atish’an.”  The human adds surprisingly enough not botching the words.  The fact that he tries spoke well of the Wardens.

“Su tas ma.”  He responds in kind, “I know why you have come Warden.  I have seen signs of the Blight since our departure for the winter.”

“Then will you help us?”  Mahariel cautiously asks.

“Wish that I could but as you can see my clan is ill prepared.  The werewolves have been aggressive as of late and many of my hunters or warriors have been infected.”

“The werewolf pack of the forest has never bothered the Dalish save for the occasional message they wish to be delivered.  Why would that change?”   Mahariel says as she glances around the camp taking in new details.

“I do not know, but I believe I have found a cure.  If you help me gather the necessary ingredients I can cure my clan and pledge my services to your cause.”

“I will help however I can Keeper.  How do we acquire this cure?”

“I need the heart of the Great White Wolf Witherfang.  Bring me the heart and you shall have my help.”


	155. Clings the Hunter

_Deygan, infected hunter_

 

All he knows is the pain and the fire eating him from the inside out.  The noises might be the voices of his people or it might be the wolves.  It’s hard to tell because the contagion is taking over and he could feel indescribable anger filling him.  He does however feel the slim hands touching his cheeks then move on to bind the bite wound on his leg. Scent becomes the next thing he is able to focus on.  Female, covered in polishing oils, something sharp maybe poison and underneath that spices.  If she’s speaking he can’t hear it, it feels like someone is blowing a whistle into his ears.   Then the earth shifts and he is draped across the female’s back.  Her heart beat is steady so he focuses on that.  He surrenders to the darkness praying that this woman takes him home.


	156. Provokes the Werewolf

_Swiftrunner, werewolf_

 

She isn't one of Zatherin’s people but he recognizes her as Clan Sabrae.  Even without any clan heraldry her movements and the way she dresses gives her away.  It is a credit to her maturity that she doesn't attack him and his brothers on sight.  Even when he snarls and displays hints of aggression she remains calm.

“The werewolf pack of the Brecilian Forest have always left the Dalish alone. What’s changed?”

“Too long have the Dalish ignored our requests.  Our pack is tired of being subject to the Dalish’s whims.”  As his brothers growl and begin to get consumed in bloodlust the Warden touches the hilts of her twin daggers but doesn't draw them yet.

“There is no need for violence Swiftrunner.  We can find a peaceful solution to this.”  He snaps his jaw at her and while she doesn’t flinch, her irises begin to glow white.

“I don’t want to fight you but I will kill you if you try to fight me.”

“I know you seek the Great White Wolf for Zatherin.”

“I’m not stupid.  I know better than to kill Witherfang.”

“Lies.  Brothers, protect the alpha.”  In the chaos of the fight Switfrunner leaves to deliver the news to his Lady.


	157. Rhymes the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI, there was no way i was going to torture myself with trying to speak like the Rhyming Tree. Nope, not gonna do it.

_Rhyming Tree, Sylvan_

 

Grey Warden, how rare, how familiar and how pleasant.  She is a familiar face though a new one as well.  He can see an old friend in the way she places herself in the danger zone to protect the others, the way she leads and the way she treats him as if they were old friends. She is not with the clan who has camped nearby yet like her mother she proudly introduces her companions.  He wonders if she will help him and at his request her eyes gleam with interest.

“That crazy hermit actually came to the glen to take your acorn?  I’m impressed.”  She turns in the general direction the hermit lives then agrees to his request.  His promise in helping her bypass some of the forest defenses isn’t acknowledged but he knows that she is aware of it. Yes, this girl was just like her mother.  Alassë always knew how to make one feel like she held all the power. Her daughter is nicer with it which is a  good.  Perhaps the father’s influence is at work here.  Alassë after all was the kind who would just as easily backtrack on her promise of help as she is in actually helping.


	158. Barters the Hermit

_Mad hermit, insane, mage_

 

She’s one of them!  He knows I even if he can't prove it.  Her quick silver tongue doesn't fail in their game and she’s winning damn it!

“Shall we trade?”  Smart girl, clever girl she know he likes trading with the Dalish.

“I want the acorn.”  He backs up and clutches the thing to his chest.  The dog barks at him clearly unhappy but the girl’s pat on his head keeps him at her side.

“He sent you didn’t he?  That infernal tree, never can get a straight answer from it.”  He backs up and the girl raises a brow.

“He won't give me what I want unless I have that acorn and what I'm offering you is a fair deal so hand it over.”

“Just answer me one question and the acorn is yours.” She rolls her eyes at him but throws her hands up with an annoyed, “Fine.”

“Do you plan to kill the Great White Wolf?”  She growled and covers the top of her face with a hand and mutters to herself before she straightens and glares at him.

“I'm getting really sick of being asked that.  I know I'm a blood thirsty elf capable of killing a man while he sleeps but even I know better than to mess with something as important to these woods as Witherfang.” She holds out her hand and her glare dares him to deny what she wants. Once the acorn is secure in her hold she stares into his eyes, “No.  I'm not going to kill the White Wolf.”


	159. Promises the Warden

_Sten, bitten warrior_

 

The werewolf bite burns and not even Jowan’s magic seems to bring any relief.  It was a good bite on the flesh just above his armguards.  Siren, in not so many words is having a panic attack given how her eyes are wide and she is not saying anything as she hovers by him.

“I will recover.”  He tells her but Siren knows that he is just making small talk which they both know he hates.  Jowan is trying to contain the contagion but Sten feels it working its way through him.  There is misplaced anger directed at her.  The very lines tattooed on her face fill him with fury. He regulates his breathing but he knows he needs to return to camp.  Her touch against his jaw makes him realize that he has zoned out and whatever she might have told him he didn’t hear.

“They will take you back to the camp.  Jowan knows the way.  I’ll remain back to ensure the werewolves keep their attention on me.”

“Warden.” He voice breaks her attention away from his wound, “This isn’t your fault.”  He has to make sure she understand that.   He knows that she blames herself.

“I will fix this Sten, I promise.”


	160. Watches The Lady

_The Lady, Heart of the Forest_

 

The Grey Warden is angry.  The Lady didn't need to see her to know that.  She feels it even from her tree.  It is like a piece of the Blight has nestled itself in that part of the woods.  If she closes her eyes she can see the elf, dark of skin, white of hair and glowing with an internal darkness that is poison in her skin.  How would she react?  The Lady knew every Dalish that came through her woods, they were as much as part of the forest as she was.  Veryan would pray to appease spirits.  Alassë would kill the first thing she meets. But their daughter just stands there, a hand over her mouth, heart beating as fast as the pulses of corrupted power she sends into the ground. There are no words, no declaration of her intent.  Just her, falling to her knees as the stress of her situation begins to drown her.  Then, it cuts off so quickly The Lady wonders if she’s dead but no, she lives.  The girl take a deep breath, rises and returned to the Dalish camp.  The Lady knows just who to send to smooth the path between them.  It would do the Warden some good to see someone on her side.


	161. Approaches the Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notes at the end...

_Merehi, elf, ‘Daughter’ of The Lady_

 

Merehi isn’t familiar with this girl but she does not let the girl’s heated glare bother her too much.  The curse has taken much from them both so Merehi has no time for pity. 

“So, who are you?”   Mahariel’s snarl is impressive but Merehi lives with monsters and isn't intimidated.

“I am The Voice of The Lady.  I have come as an offer of peace to take you through the barrier that has barred your path.”

“The Elder Tree took care of that for me.  And your offer of peace is a little late.  One of my own has been bitten.”

“Hence why I am here.  The value you placed on your companion is equal the value that is placed on me.  If there are no more questions I shall take you to My Lady.”

“I do have a few questions in fact.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merehi is my OC who eventually ends up as Inquisitor. In this particular head cannon universe she 'speaks' for Witherfang and The Lady since i doubt the Dalish would stop and listen to a werewolf. How she ends up Inquisitor is something i am eventually going to write once this story is over


	162. Fears the Clan

_The Dalish clan of Keeper Zatharin_

 

The strangers are an intimidating bunch especially now that one of their own has been bitten.  They hold a meeting at the edge of the camp surrounding a single campfire.  Everyone stares in rapt attention even the Golem as Mahariel explains the situation and introduces Merehi to them.  The Lady’s blind redhead is a familiar though unwelcomed face but none dare tell the Warden’s group that.  Mahariel’s words are delivered short and crisp explaining only what needw to be explained. She tells them stories of the White Wolf and while sharing lore with strangers makes some bristle they let it go.  Once Mahariel goes silent there is a brief moment of nothing then everyone begins to speak.  Their voices overlap each other becoming a cacophony of noise that somehow does not seem to bother the two elven females.  If anything Merehi looks very engrossed and Mahariel is responding rapidly.  A raised hand from Mahariel shuts off the arguments.

“Alistair and Morrigan will come with me as well as Shale.  Leliana, you are in charge of Jowan and Wynne.  Make sure they aren’t being overworked.  Zevran, I’m trusting you to protect Sten and Bodhan.  If anything hostile even looks at you kill it.”  The meeting is over and they all depart without another word.


	163. Burdens the Husband

_Athias, worried husband, hunter_

 

He can see the moment when his requests adds even more weight to her shoulders. He knows it is too much to ask but he has run out of options. He hopes she understands especially if she’d been the one worrying over her husband. 

“Zevran isn’t my husband.”  She says cutting him off before he can get very far.

“Your ring.”

“Tamlen died a few days before I became Warden and we were only engaged.  Zevran is…he’s…”  The words seem to fail her.

“Zevran is one of mine.”  The implication doesn’t escape him and he doesn’t berate her.  She doesn’t  outright promise to help him but he knows she will.  She was the kind of person who could lie and cheat and be cruel but she would never leave him wondering what became of his wife.  His promise of a reward brings her up short.

“I don’t need a reward.  If you want to pay me back, keep an eye on Jowan. He’s skittish and prone to overworking himself and Leliana will probably worry over Wynne more than Jowan.”  It’s a good trade so he agrees.


	164. Delays the Werewolves

_Merehi, Voice of The Lady, elf , mage_

 

Her brothers and sisters are in serious trouble.  She knows that the moment she hears the door to the den lock.  She confirms it when not even her spell opens the door.

“It looks like The Lady doesn’t want to talk.”  Merehi growls at Siren.  The Lady does want to speak to Mahariel.  Merehi feels it like a second heartbeat.

“The Lady wishes to speak but my brothers and sisters have let their rage and their fear cloud them.  They are trying to discourage us from reaching The Lady.”

“Is there any other way to reach your lady?”  There is.  A very long and dangerous path filled with old beasts, whispering voices and traps.  Merehi knows the way but it would put Siren and her people in danger and the whole point of being with them was to show some good faith.

“There is a way but it is dangerous.  The werewolves don’t dare go that way.”

“We have no other way, lets go.”

“Then stay close.”


	165. Reveals the Healer

_Jowan, blood mage healer_

 

Sten is restless in his sleep just like everyone else who is still fighting the werewolf curse.  Jowan is exhausted.  he barely finds the time to take a deep breath before moving onto the next patient.

“You should eat something.  Mahariel will not appreciate your efforts if you pass out half way through.”  The older hunter hands over some bread, and some water.  Jowan does not refuse and scoots over to let the hunter sit. 

“You don’t know Siren but you’re right.”

“I know she is headstrong and sees things through and she won’t leave someone behind if she has another choice.”

“During winter she would sit out in the snow all day refusing to eat or drink.  Then she would get up and repeat it the next day.”

“Endurance training.  It is something young hunters go through to prepare for when they join the ranks of full fledge hunters.”  Jowan mulls over those words as he chews through the bread. Once he swallows  a thought grabs hold of him.

“I would hate to be the one who tells her that there might not be a cure.”

“Why?” The answer comes simple enough and he should be scared but he’s not.

“Because there will be nothing left of them.”


	166. Asks the Friend

_Alistair Warden, Slightly Panicking_

 

He needs to cut her off. Magic objects are dangerous and Siren has the magnet to attract them.  This jeweled bottle is just another bad idea.  He can make out faint whisperings and bpth Morrigan and Shale confirm that there is something alive in the bottle.  But Siren’s ears are twitching and she swears she can hear the voices just fine.  The ritual she performs makes no sense to him but Morrigan’s near silent sighs tells him that she did something right.  As a former templar he’s tempted to cut end the ritual right there and then with a well placed Dispel but Siren is in too deep.  Smoke comes from the bottle and enters Siren’s eyes which begin to glow.  No one touches her in fear that they might disrupt something and cause some damage.

“Can elves become mages?”

“What?”  Morrigan responds.

“I mean, I thought mages were the only ones who could wake up in the fade but she did.  Then she learned to shapeshift which I still can’t believe and then the Gauntlet said she was worthy and the potion she drank.  She’s not going to start shooting fireballs is she?”  Morrigan regards that train of thought it for a moment.  It is possible to expose someone to too much magic but the only way for a non-mage to get power is to practice blood magic and bind themselves to a demon. At Siren’s gasp however they all turn.  She smashes the bottle onto the floor and carefully sits down.  Her words makes no sense to them, for elvhen is not a language they knew. She catches herself and shakes her head.

“Sorry, my head is a little scrambled.” She runs a hand through her hair and laughs.

“You need to stop doing that.”  He chastises her.

“Slap me if I ever try something like that again.”

“Only if you promise to not kill me.”

“I'll kill you if you don’t.”


	167. Reads the Reagent

_Loghain, regent of Denerim_

 

Who knew that two Grey Wardens could be so much trouble?  The reports commandeering his desk all seem to tell the same story.  The Grey Wardens are spreading word of the Blight while denouncing his reign and the civil war that is brewing.  It is the Dalish girl Mahariel who features predominantly in these files.  They even gave her a nickname, The White Reaper.  Utterly ridiculous. She was neither impressive nor was she capable of killing an army with her bare hands.  This needs to be addressed but the Arl Eamon and the Mage’s Circle have already pleaded themselves to the Wardens and the Dalish would never deal with a human king.  The only ones left who can join him are the dwarves and he has to make his move before she does.

_White Reaper…utterly ridiculous._


	168. Restrains the Golem

_Shale, Golem_

 

For someone so small and apparently scary Siren isn't all that difficult to restrain.  Shale can curl one hand around her and lift her up and no matter what she tries the snow elf can't escape.  The reason for her ire came in the form of a broken dagger.  Not the meteor metal one but her other, much older one.  The feral elf rolls her milky blue eyes but even she isn't happy to have encountered a dragon. Granted it was still young but a dragon was a dragon.

“I won't let you down until you calm yourself.”

“Calm?  We're in the middle of a werewolf infested temple and I have just lost my dagger.  I can’t fight with just one weapon.”

“You can have mine.”  The blind red haired elf pulls out a dagger from the holster on her leg.

“This is Fang, he will be of better use to you than me.” Shale plucks the dagger and hands it over to Siren who visibly calms down.

“This is enchanted.”

“Yes.  Lets move before we're hunted down by something worse.”  Seeing that the elf is no longer going to be unreasonable Shale set her down.

 


	169. Soothes The Lady

_The Lady of the Forest_

 

The realization of the curse’s origin leaves the Warden stunned.  Then it turns into anger which quickly evolves into downright bloodthirsty.  With her glowing eyes and the heavy scent of the Blight she seems to mirror the age old anger of the werewolves.

“He Knew!  Zatherain knew and he let it happen!  He knew that he was responsible and he still didn’t care to fix this!”  The Lady did not need The Warden riling up her wolves and so she uses her power to calm her down.

“All these years, we got your messages and we delivered them, but you should have told us how important it was.”  The Lady approaches her keeping in mind that the Warden needs only to show a hint of discomfort before her people attack.

“Tell me Warden, when the rage takes you, when old fears and regrets and your parent’s shadows overwhelm you can you think clearly?”

“No.”  The girl hisses out.

“Then you understand why I could not do much.”

“Zatherain wants me to kill Witherfang.  The Lady wants me to kill a Keeper and no one seems to care about finding another way.  You know what fine!”  She moves away, separating herself from them all.  Her angry breathing is all that can be hear from her.  Her shoulders square, her head rises and when she turns her eyes are calculative and empty.

“If your wolves attack me again I will come back and slaughter you all.  The rest of you, lets go.”


	170. Prays the First

_Lanya, First, Dalish mage_

 

If looks could kill several people would be dead.  Warden Siren looks like she’s itching for a fight, a very messy one.

“Where is Keeper Zatherin?”

“He went into the woods to look for you.”  Lanya starts to move to show Mahariel where but the Warden holds up a hand effectively stopping her.

“You stay.  The clan is going to need you.”  That sounds like a bad omen.

“I’m grateful for your mages Warden.”  Lanya says quickly catching Mahariel's sleeve to slow down the girl.

“I suggest you keep them safe.”

“The Wardens have always been friends of the Dalish.  I wouldn’t want to insult you.”

“ _You_ haven’t insulted me but I have been insulted.”  Oh Creators!  Who had insulted her?


	171. Remembers the Keeper

_Keeper Zatherin, Dalish Mage_

 

He should have known that the truth would quickly follow Merehi’s appearance.  That bitch is just as bad as Fen’Harel himself with how she inserts herself into business she has no right to be in.  But the damage is done and Mahariel’s wrath is unrelenting.

“I trusted you and you lied!  My own people lied to me!”

“Did I?” She is suddenly before him, her hands grabbing his robes and yanking him towards her.

“I am a Keeper!”

“And I am  Grey Warden!  I came in good faith.  I did everything I could to show I was not a threat to the Dalish.  I put my own people on the line for your clan and you still lied to my face.”

“The Dalish? Are we no longer your people?”

“I am an exile Zatherin and a Grey Warden and so far they have been the only ones who haven't lied to me.  You will give me your full respect or I will take it from you.”  She pushes him and he nearly hits the Golem.

“See that Golem behind you? That's Shale and they have permission to break your arms and your legs if you try to run. We’re going to The Lady, you will end the curse and if we have to do that with you completely broken so be it!  I’m done playing nice.”  Zatherin glances at the Golem whose face breaks into a smile.  He is acutely aware of his options and the reality of his place.  In that moment he knows who she reminds him of; Alassë.

“Very well Warden, lead the way.”


	172. Recruits the Rogue

_Merehi,  mage_

 

She didn’t need eyes to see what was happening.  The thing with being The Lady’s voice meant that she can‘see’ everything that the heartwood tree touches which includes all of the Brecilian Forest.  Zatherin is not going to end the curse peacefully and the Warden makes good on her promise by having the Golem break both his arms before he can start to cast a spell.  His cries bring a smile to her face.  He has nowhere else to go, no lies to tell and so he agrees to release The Lady back into the forest as its spirit.  Merehi moves to the Warden’s side.  The girl is agitated and ready to jump in if anything disrupts the ritual.

“You aren't a monster.” Merehi said softly.

“Yes I am.”

“You wouldn't have done what he did.  If the roles were reversed you would have ended this a long time ago.”

“I wouldn’t.  The werewolves are strong, they would have been pawns on my chessboard.”

“You say that because you are angry.  You would have set them free.  You would have died if it meant protecting your people.  That is why you are not a monster.”

“Hn.  What will you do now Merehi?”

“My duty remains.  I shall remain to guard the land as My Lady wishes.”

“I'm building a network.  If you ever hear anything interesting let the Dalish know and they will let me know.”

“I can do that.”  They go silent as the ritual ends and Merehi withdraws into the temple to let Siren deal with the newly cured wolves.


	173. Parties the Bard

_Leliana, Bard_

 

The camp is full of merriment as the elves prepare for a festival to celebrate the end of the werewolf curse.  Sten himself is doing very well and Leliana is all too happy that Siren’s stoic friend is still himself.  The only two people who haven't joined in the preparations are Keeper Lanya and Siren.  They have yet to come out of the Keeper’s landship.  Leliana is confident that Siren will explain once they leave the Dalish, that was the kind of girl she was.  It is well into the night and the party is in full swing when Siren makesher appearance.   The slivers of white in Siren’s eyes are a little troubling but Leliana doesn't let it show on her face.

“Everyone accounted for?”

“Yes. Sten is looking much better too.  A few of the hunters were asking about you.”

“I’ll bet.”  Siren glances around the camp taking in Sten surrounded by dozens of children. Wynne and Jowan were having a conversation with a few of the elders while Alistair and the dog are enjoying their food.  Morrigan is doing her best to pretend like she isn't listening to the stories.

“Where’s Zevran?”  Leliana glances around.  Last time she'd seen the assassin he’d…oh….someone had been flirting very heavily with him.

“I don’t know.”  Siren’s expression closes and she twirls the ring in her hand almost automatically.

“I see.  I'm…not going to join in yet.  I need to clear my head.”

“Do you need me to come with you?”

“No.  Please, enjoy the party Leli, I'm sure the clan would love to hear your stories as much as I do.”

“Be careful Siren.”

“I will.”


	174. Comforts the Lover

_Zevran, lover_

 

He of all people should have known better than to sneak up on her.  The elbow that nearly breaks his jaw is a good reminder.  Still, he’s grateful that she was his usual sparring partner and he was able to avoid the hit.

“You seem rather wound up my dear.  Do you need some help relaxing?”  He lets his grin tell her exactly what he has in mind.  Normally it would earn him a cheeky comment but tonight she just frowns and kept walking.  He follows after her until she stops far enough from the camp that the only light came from the moon peaking through the foliage and a few bio-illuminate flowers.

“Siren.”

“Are you afraid of me Zevran?”

“What?” Where did this come from?  What happened with Merehi to make Siren doubt herself?  She was the pinnacle of self confidence even when she wasn't.

“Are you afraid of me?”

“No.”

“Why?  I'm a monster.  I’m cruel and manipulative and enjoy killing! Everything and everyone is just a pawn in my chess game!” She turns and the anger in her face is mixed with fear.  She advances towards him and he doesn't move. She isn't angry with him.  In fact he has a feeling that anger is not what she truly feels.

“You all turn to me to fix things!  Why?  What makes me so special?  Why do you put your trust me in? Why do I have to be the one to sacrifice everything to help everyone else!  I'm only seventeen Zevran!”  Her breathing catches in her throat and she crouches down, head held down, her hand on top of her head as the weight of her situation is crushing her.

“I'm only seventeen.  I should have been married.  I should have been pregnant by now.  Why did Tamlen have to die?”  Her thoughts mirror the ones he often has of Rinna.  His heart breaks a little and he kneels down and gently lifts her head.  Tears stream down her face and her eyes are wide with fear. He leans in and kisses her forehead then each eye and finally her lips.  There isn't anything he can say to make her feel better so he hugs her and let her cry against him. He doesn't have her answers but he can still give her the comfort to know that he still cares.


	175. Mends the Student

_Aneirin, former circle mage, elf healer_

 

Wynne is a familiar face.  The years have been kind to her and the stubbornness she once had is mostly gone.  Part of it was time and maturity and the other he would bet was the Warden.  Wynne apologizes about her treatment of him when he was younger and he can’t help but smile.  This was an old wound which had healed for him but not Wynne.  He allays her fears and thanks her for caring.  His amber necklace doesn’t feel much in the way of a token of friendship but Wynne accepts is with tears in her eyes.  They aren't far from camp so Wynne departs first leaving him alone with Mahariel.

“What is she like with you?”

“Kind, nosy, stern.  She meddles and can keep the guys in line with wit.  She is strong but some days I worry for her.  She isn’t as young as the rest of us.”

“I do not know much about you Mahariel but I know she will be safe with you.  Will you take care of her for me?”

“Of course.


	176. Chastises the Hahren

_Master Varathorn, craftsman, elder_

 

 

“I heard Gheyna and Cammen are finally a couple.”

“Imagine that.”  She replies from her seat as he works on a few things for her group.

“I don't suppose you had anything to do with that?”

“They were being stupid.” He stops working and glances at her. She sits crossed leg on the stool and picks dirt from under her nails.  She doesn't glance up to meet his gaze.

“Oh?  How so?”  He resumes his work and her voice rises so that he can hear.

“We're heading into war and one is worried about her boyfriend’s ability to hunt while the other can't grow a set and kill a beast.”

“Being able to provide for your family is important.  You should know that.”

“The only reason he can’t kill anything is because he overthinks everything that could go wrong with the hunt and sabotages himself before he sets out.”

“You sound bitter.”

“They’re young and stupid and time is no longer on their side.  One or both may die in the upcoming war.”

“’Young and foolish?’  Both of them are older than you.”

“No.  I’m old.  This Blight has made me old and tired.  I would bet that both of my parents would be ashamed of me right now.”  He stops working again and turns back to her with a frown. Her expression is flat and resigned.  He doesn't know who put such a ridiculous idea into her head.  Both Veryan and Alassë would be proud that their daughter has grown into her role as a Grey Warden. Why, if it wasn’t for her this clan would have been wiped out by the wolves. Athias would never have found the truth behind his wife and Aneirinwould never have reconciled with his old teacher.

“Your parents would not approve of you talking like that.  They would have found a way to make the best of things.”

“Best of things?  My mother couldn't make 'the best of things' when I was born.  And now here I am, unmarried, exiled from my clan, the most wanted woman in Thedas leading a band of misfits.  The Blight nips at my heels while I scramble to find allies anywhere I can.”

“Find what make you happy da’len and never let it go.”

“If that fails?”

“Give the world hell.”


	177. Leaves the Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ara vhen'an / 'Ma vhen'an: My home/my heart. Similar to 'my love,' or 'my darling,' but signifying a much deeper connection. Essentially means, "Where you are, that is my home."

_Wynne, Elder mage_

 

The scream that tears the silence in the aftermath of the Shriek’s ambush sends ice down her spine.  It’s Siren’s voice and she never lets such anguish show.  She is one of the few who are close enough to her so she rushes feeling the Spirit of Faith worry in the back of her mind.  The scene she finds leaves her rooted to the spot. Siren has lost her composure and is frantically trying to stem the bleeding from a gash on a ghoul’s chest. It takes a moment for the gold tattoos to register on the ghoul’s face as well as the tapered ears.  Siren doesn’t seem to know that she has an audience for her words are a rush mixing the Ferelden tongue with the elvhen one.  Alistair makes the mistake of trying to calm her and instead has his jaw broken by her elbow.

“Don’t touch me!  I can save him!”  Wynne knows the ghoul doesn’t have long and Siren won’t be able to save him.  The ghoul know it too.  He reaches up to touch her face and he smiles.

“Ara vhen’an.  It was always you.”

“No, no Tamlen please.  Please.”  The ghoul’s death brings another anguished scream from her lips as she clutches the body to her rocking back and forth.  No one wants  to approach her, honestly no one knew how.  She is too distraught to accept any condolences, too much in shock to really care.

“Leliana, Zevran, Morrigan check the perimeter to see if there are any more of them.  Sten, Shale this place isn’t safe anymore we need to pack up and go.  I’ll got get Bodhan, Jowan come with me, Wynne, stay with her.  Knock her out if you need to.”  Alistair’s initiative shocks everyone but they all move to obey.  He is right, this place was no longer safe for anyone of them.  Wynne just remains vigil watching their fearless leader breakdown and remind her that Siren is still just a child.


	178. Sings the Bard

_Leliana, Bard, Friend_

 

Tamlen’s grave isn't much but they have done their best to follow Siren’s instructions and cultural rites.  It is within sight of the camp but given how Siren has yet to move she might as well be miles away.  She refuses to eat or drink and requests solitude.  Not even Zevran was allowed to stay with her.  Leliana worries that she’s gone cationic.

_I need to do something._   Her knowledge of elvhen culture is sadly lacking beyond one song but it doesn't seem appropriate.  But maybe it is what Siren needs to remind her that they are still here for her.  Picking up her lute she tunes it and slowly begins to play a tune.  Her elvhen is not the greatest but the song still flows around the camp.  Leliana isn't sure when Siren moved to her side but she is there when the song is done.  The girl sits at Leliana's feet and rests her head against her thigh.  No words are spoken so Leliana softly signs to her friend in orlesian until the girl falls fast asleep.


	179. Unhappy the Nobleman

_Arl Eamon, Nobleman_

 

The arrival of the Dalish forces is followed by surprise and much scrambling to accommodate them. Among the first batch to arrived is Warden Mahariel and her people.  They quickly make themselves useful in helping the elves settle among the various other humans and mages.  Trade quickly follows which helps alleviate the tension between the groups.  Warden Mahariel and Alistair are the voice of peace but Alistair still turns to her for direction.  Eamon doesn't like it.  Alistair needs to take more initiate if he is ever to become king.  The girl needs to let Alistair take the lead.   He is just as capable of taking charge as she was.  Eamon doesn't go down to the army to meet with the Warden, his brother is already doing that.  He has other things to work on, favors to call and a Landsmeet to organize.  If they need him they will find him.  Until then he had no desire to watch his nephew play second fiddle.


	180. Calms the Friend

_Bodhan, merchant, friend_

 

“How long will it take to get my blade enchanted?”  Bodhan glances at his son then at the daggers Mahariel sets on his table and finally smiles at the girl.  She's very impatient when she wants to be. She knows as well as him that these things take time.  He also knows that she is teasing him so he feels no rush to comply with her request.

“These things take their time and Sandal is more than talented for the job.”

“I don’t doubt you or Sandal.  I just feel…naked without their weight.”

“You can take the moment to look through your armor stashes.  Your set is getting a bit dented.” She touches the two tier chest plate and considers it.

“What sets do we have?”

“Just take a look.”  She moves to where he has sets the armor out and rummages through it as Sandal begins to work.

“Has traveling with us cut into your profits Bodhan?”

“No so Warden. Why I can’t recall a time when I ever had such a large stock of inventory and a wide variety of clients.”

“Let me know if there is anything else I can do to help you.”  He eventually makes his way over to her and pats her arm.

“Thank you Warden but let us worry about our profits and let us help you with your army instead.”


	181. Aghast the Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love that word, aghast

_The Companions, Much Shocked_

 

Imrek is a dead man.  The question is, does he know he is a dead man?  As far as elves went Siren is a tolerable, open minded _Dalish_ woman who accepts a wide variety of cultures and races into her group.  That is of course provided that cultures are respected and boundaries aren't crossed.  Yet even she has her limits and Imrek just manages to crash through them in record time with a sentence, “You knife-ear heathen traitor!!”  Even the dwarves barring the way into the dwarven city glance at each other in mild surprise. Siren just smiles.  That wide innocent smile that spells trouble and fools no one with half a brain.

“See, this is why I love humans sometimes.” She tells the older dwarf who along with his companion takes a step back.  To everyone’s surprise though Siren doesn’t remove Imrek’s head from his shoulders.  She laughs, loud and hearty drawing the attention from a few of the merchants and patrons mulling around.  Then she punches the man’s face.  The crack of a broken nose and possibly more earns a bit of approval from a few people.

“Mind your manners. I’m still a Grey Warden capable of taking you away from your precious Loghain on a whim.”  Imrek’s two bodyguards didn’t get a chance to draw their weapons because Leliana and Zevran appear right behind them with daggers at their throat.

“Go back to Loghain.  Tell him the Grey Wardens are still alive and I shall see him real soon.”  She draws Starfang and the enchantments on it make the blade crackle with fire.

“If I see you around here again or if you bother these dwarves I will feed you to the darkspawn.  Now go.”


	182. Sings the Scavenger

_Faryn, human, scavenger/merchant_

 

“You my dear have something I want.”  Those are the words he lives for.  He plasters on a smile and greets the elf even if the giant right behind her is glaring at him. She is the one with the coin purse not him.

“A sword, blue steel, qunari make, nearly as tall as myself.”  His smiles waivers just a little.

“I’m so sorry Lady Elf but I no longer have that blade.  I do however have a few blades you might be interested in.”  He starts to pull out his inventory when her voice stops him.

“Let me rephrase my question.  I’m looking for my friend’s blue steel qunari sword that you got near Lake Calenhad.”  His head whips up, his gaze shifting between the elf and the giant.  Maker’s breath this was bad.  How was he supposed to know that the people whose stuff he took were still alive?

“You’re serious.”

“Does he look like he’s joking?”  Faryn swallows hard at the look the Qunari was giving him as if he and his ancestors had just been insulted.

“I don’t have it anymore.  I sold it.”

“To who?”  At his hesitation (because mercenaries are scarier than the girl and her giant) she sighs.

“Sten, maybe he’ll remember after you rip his arms off.”  At the first step Faryn sings like a canary.

“A dwarf!  I sold it to a dwarf in Redcliff!”

“Ah, perfect.  If you lie to me though I will be back.”


	183. Bolsters the Warden

_Alistair, Grey Warden, somewhat smug_

 

As soon as the doors close behind them with a thunderous boom something happens to Siren.  It starts with a sharp intake of air followed by a girly squeak as she vanishes in a puff of smoke.  She reappears pressing her back to the doors with wide eyes and he’s pretty sure her face has gone pale.  It is difficult to see in the low light.

“You OK?”  She opens and closes her mouth a few times, her eyes shifting up to the stone that encase them and the words fail her.

“Are you afraid of closed spaces?”  Her glare has no fire and she seems almost stuck to the doors. Somewhere in the distance stone shifts and rumbles and she smacks her head on the doors in her foolish attempt to move backwards.

“You’ve killed a high dragon, found a forgotten relic, slew werewolves and a mountain defeats you?”  He shouldn’t be laughing but this is a little funny watching her confidence melt away.

“You can’t kill a mountain.”  She flinches at the sound of rock grinding.

“Well, look at it this way.  This city is your battlefield and if you flinch the dwarves will walk away from your chess board.”  He holds out his arm which she takes and after letting her take a deep breath they walk into the city.


	184. Lies the Guard

_Captain of the Guard, dwarf_

 

Dwarven politics are making his life miserable and showing dwarven culture in a bad light to the visiting Wardens who side step the blood pool on the ground.  He isn’t fooled by the elf’s composure but he does not let it cloud his judgment.  Elven Wardens never did very well underground just like dwarves have a hard time adjusting to life on the surface.

“Warden, your timing couldn’t have come at a worse time.”  She nods but her attention is being pulled away towards the entrance to the deep roads.

“So I’ve,” Rock shifts above her and she takes a quick intake of air, “Heard. That seems to be my luck.”

“You’ll need to speak to the Assembly.  They’re located in the diamond quarter.” She turns back to him and her lips quirk a little into a smile.

“I do not know where that is.”

“I can find a guard to show you around if you like.”

“No need, directions will be fine.  I can find my own way and learning the city will help.”  Her attention shifts back to the deep roads.

“At lot closer to the darkspawn that you’re used to.”

“Filthy useless beasts.” Her eyes flash white but she doesn’t move.

“Warden, your people have never been comfortable here.  Too many darkspawn.”

“Darkspawn, yes.  Just darkspawn.”


	185. Fusses the Steward

_Brandelor, dwarven steward_

 

By the stone a Grey Warden!  In this most troublesome time.  Protocols are a mess without a king but the girl doesn’t seem to take offence.  It is a small miracle really.

“Warden, I apologize for the mess.”

“Succession isn’t always an easy thing Steward.”

“I’m afraid so. You are here because of the treaties correct?”

“Yes.”

“I was afraid of that.  Without a King the Assembly cannot hear you for succession takes priority.” 

“So who are the candidates?”

“Lord Harrowmount claims that King Endrin named him as successor.  However King Endrin’s only living son Bhelen claims that he has claim to the throne through birth.”

“That does complicate things. Is there way to break the stalemate?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Any way to speak to the candidates?”

“Warden, you are our honored guest here. There is no need to involve yourself in this petty squabble.  I’m sure the Assembly will come to a decision soon.”

“Thank you.  Steward, what accommodates can be made for myself and my companions?”

“I can do that for you Warden.  The castle can accommodate you during your stay, it is only proper.”  She inclines her head and leaves.


	186. Caves the Mage

_Jowan, Blood mage, current babysitter_

 

The unspoken rule is that Siren is to have a chaperone at all times.  Given her tendencies she might run and hide to escape her phobia and then he and the dog would have to play bloodhound to find her. She is managing to control her jerk reactions to noises and if she didn’t look up she can almost forget where she is.  Keeping her busy is the easiest way to distract her and the Commons with its merchants and general population is the best place to do that.  Zevran as usual accompanies her and it was starting to be a rare sight when the two elves weren’t within arm’s reach of each other. Zevran it seems takes his oath to protect her very seriously. As they wander the merchant stalls looking for a few requested items from Bodhan Jowan notices that her grip on Zevran’s arm is starting to get a little too tight.

“Zevran needs that arm Siren.”  Her fingers twitch and she releases the assassin leaving behind her fingerprints.

“I have a sleep spell that might help.”

“I can’t afford the side effects.  I prefer to drink.”

“Speaking of drinking, Wynne is going to confiscate any drink she finds you with.  She’s determined to keep you healthy.”  Siren stops walking and hisses.

“Wynne never lets me drink.  I don’t get why; I’ve been drinking for years now.”

“What kind of a drunk are you?”  Zevran asks curiously.

“The kind that ends up running naked in the woods.  Or so I’ve heard.”

“My skittish friend, I do believe here is a tavern nearby no?  A drink sounds most excellent.”  Under the weight of the two elves’ puppy dog eyes he relents.

“Fine.  I promise to sober you up before we meet Wynne.”


	187. Tackles the Dwarf

_Dagna, dwarf, scholar, magic theorist_

 

Ok, so maybe she was a little too enthusiastic when she greeted the Warden.   But she’s read all about the Wardens and knows they haave connections to the mage towers.  The Warden didn’t take offense and even calls her a cute ‘da’len’ whatever that means.

“You must be a Dalish elf.  I read that the Dalish are the ones who tattoo their faces based on the God they choose.”

“Yes, that’s true.  Before you ask these are the markings of June.”

“Is being Dalish the reason you don’t like it down here?”

“What?”  Dagna points up at the darkness of the ceiling above them.  The Warden didn’t even try to glance up.

“The Dalish like the sky right? And you’re connected to nature so being down here would be like getting cut off.”

“You’re observant and blunt.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s refreshing.  Did you need something from me?”

“Yes!  Have you ever been to a Mage’s tower?”

“My friend here is a mage.”  The dark haired man at her side smiles and Dagna’s smile widens before she launches into magical theory that brings the guy of his shell.  It feels so good to talk to someone about this.  She hopes the Warden doesn't take offense to the delay.

“Dagna, Jowan.  You two can continue your conversation after Dagna tells me what she needs a Warden’s help with.”

“Sorry Warden.  It’s just it has been my lifelong dream to study magical theory but as you know dwarves can’t be mages so the only place to study would be at a Mage’s circle.”

“First Enchanter Irving would be amendable to letting her study.”  Jowan says.

“I think it’s a good idea.  I’ll ask Iriving when we see him next time.”  So ok, maybe the flying tackle is a bit overkill but Dagna has never been so happy in her life.


	188. Confesses the Bard

_Leliana, Bard_

 

By day three Siren is losing patience, not that there was much in the first place.  Neither throne candidate has approached her for help despite her constant walk through the Common and Diamond quarters and even dust town.  So, to fill up her day she’d been doing odd tasks and putting her herbalism skills to good use.  Leliana is sure Siren is about to explode even as the girl remains still while getting her hair braided.  With nothing to do at the moment Leliana had indulged her curiosity and Siren had been amendable.

“They say that you are quite the nug wrangler.”

“I was expecting a bit of a challenge but they were actually easy.”

“I think they’re cute.”

“Really?  They look odd to me.”

“It’s their cute little faces.”

“Dwarves eat them.”

“A real shame.”

“I guess?”  Leliana laughs at the confusion coloring Siren’s voice.

“Shall I tell you a secret Siren?”

“By all means.”  Leliana leans in to whisper softly.

“I would love one as a pet.”

“Do mabari eat nugs?”  Leliana playfully smacks Siren’s shoulder and resumes her work on the braid.

“Do the darkspawn bother you?”

“They’re louder down here. Even Alistair is on edge.”

“So I’ve notice.”

“Hmmm.  Can you tell me a story Leliana?”

“I would love nothing more than to do that.”


	189. Recruits the Second

_Vartag Gavorn, Prince Bhelen’s  second_

 

He finds the Warden at the Shaperate curled up in a corner using her massive dog as a back pillow.  She slowly reads her book and seems oblivious to him.  After the fourth day of scouting her out to ensure she wasn’t working for Harrowmount he’s confident that she is just what his prince needs to take the Throne.

“Warden, a moment.”  Her eyes briefly leave the page to glance at him before they return to the words in her book.

“Unless you are here to take me to the candidate you represent I’m not interested.”

“I represent the rightful heir-”

“I don’t really care who you represent just get to the point.  I’ve been waiting for days.”  Vartag gets the impression that she isn't as calm as she appears.

“Very well.  My lord needs your help to gain control of the Assembly.”

“What do I need to do?”  Vartag brings out some paperwork that she takes and glances at after setting her book on her lap.  The dog remains asleep behind her despite her movements.

“Lord Harrowmount sold the same piece of land to two different Nobles.  I want you to show both houses this mistake as convince them to switch their vote to Lord Bhelen.”  After reading the paperwork she sets them down next to her and resumes her previous position against the dog and resumed her reading.

“The Assembly won’t wait long.”

“Return to your prince.  I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

“You would make Prince Bhelen wait?”

“Yup.  Good day.”  He does only because it was starting to get a little weird.


	190. Drinks the Noble

_Lord Helmi, dwarf, nobleman_

 

The elf sneaks up on him and if it wasn't for the liquor in his system he would have jumped.  As is, he only grunts and watches her take the empty seat across from her.

“A moment of your time if you will.”  She says with a large smile.  She orders her drinks then pays for his next round.  Their conversation revolves around the power vacuum left in Endrin’s wake as well as the city itself and finally to the two candidates.  It’s nice that someone seems to share his views on the matter.  Neither candidate is a good pick for the Throne after all.  He knows she sought him out for a reason but given the fact that she’s paying for his drinks he doesn’t send her away.

“Please take a look at these Lord Helmi, you will find them interesting.”  He may be a bit drunk but he can still read and he isn’t pleased to be taken for a fool.  He looks for an explanation from the Warden and notices her white knuckle grip on her pint but her otherwise expressionless face.

“Will you vote for Lord Harrowmount now?”

“Such dishonor is not tolerated.”

“Then Bhelen gets your support despite both candidates not being ideal.”

“Aye.  Why help Bhelen Warden?  You don’t seem all that interested in his ideas either.”

“He approached me first, he got lucky.”


	191. Grounds the Golem

_Shale, Golem_

 

“Alright my friend I have some new crystals for you!”  The snow elf announces cheerfully as she enters the room. Shale lifts the elf up so she can settle herself for the time consuming tasking of removing the crystals already embedded into its stone skin.  Shale opens the snow elf’s bag to examine the crystals that range in size and color.  Compared to the broken or chipped ones Shale has these were in excellent condition.

“Have the dwarves bothered you?”  The snow elf asks tossing useless crystals into a pile.

“Your painted elf and the swamp witch have delighted themselves in telling anyone who asks that my control rod is broken?”

“’My’ painted elf?”

“Difficult not to notice when the two of you can’t take their hands off each other and delight themselves in coupling as often as possible.  It’s positively disgusting.”  Siren laughs as Shale passes a few of the crystals up to her. Siren is efficient (despite the idle chatter on the few dwarves she has helped as well as the candidates) quickly finishing with the crystals on Shale’s shoulders and back and moving to the slots on its arms.

“Does the snow elf like keeping busy so that it may become distracted with the fact that it is still underground?”

“You know Shale, my day was going so well and you just had to remind me of that!”

“It has a silly fear.”

“So says the Golem afraid of birds.”

“I do not fear birds, I loathe them.”

“And I hate being underground.”

“Why?”

“Because I remember being trapped in a landslide for days. After screaming myself hoarse I rather not be back in that situation again.”

“I find it irrational.”

“That’s why you’re here Shale.  You keep me on track.”


	192. Trusts the Noble

_Lord Dace, dwarf_

 

He hates the smell of deep stalker blood.  It is a mix of filth, poison and rotting meat and with a nest this size the stench permeates everything.

“I can’t believe people eat these things.” Warden Mahariel sneers.

“The meat is not so bad.”

“I shall take your word for it.”  Her easy smile didn’t last long.

“I’m afraid I didn’t come looking for you because I like being in the deep roads.  If you can take a look at these.” She pulls out paper from the notebook attached to her hip and he takes them.  Trusting her and her people to watch his back he read the papers and compares them.  From the sound of it, she is collecting alchemy ingredients or generally speaking with his guards.

“Warden is this true?”

“ _I_ wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Then we better get back to my daughter.”

“I shall go scout the way Lord Dace I sense darkspawn nearby.”

“My life is in your hands Wardens, as if my gratitude.  You shall always be welcomed in my house.”


	193. Plots the Prince

_Prince Bhelen, dwarf, Throne contender_

 

The Warden arrives alone with Vartag except for the hound at her side.  Her eyes take in the room as well as his guards but he can’t tell if she is impressed or not.  His offer of a seat is rejected with a shake of her head as is his offer of a drink.

“Are you going to be as long winded as you second in command? I don’t have time to pretend that your political agenda interests me.”  Bhelen laughs liking this elf’s straightforward nature.

“Why should I even care if you become King?”

“Because not only can I get you aid to fight the Blight I can get them to you quicker and without the red tape of politics.”  That catches her interest and she takes his previously offered eat.

“Go on.”  It’s not a direct order so he doesn’t take offense but he knows how impatient she is.

“You’ve weakened Harrowmonts’s hold but to prove that I am still the ideal candidate we need to do more.”

“Good to know that you have bigger plans than a couple of forged documents and yes I know they were fake and no I don’t care.”

“I like you Warden; you do what needs to be done.”

“And what needs to be done Prince Bhelen?”

“Have you heard of the Carta?”


	194. Shares the Trickster

_Morrigan, Annoyed witch_

 

Bleeding humanitarian.  It is going to bite Siren in the ass one day. Who cares if a foolish girl was kicked out of her home for having a casteless’s child. Who cares about some lost book or a woman whose son is lost in the deep roads.  It has nothing to do with what the spoiled prince wanted done.  Yet here she is with Siren listening to yet another sob story that will result in Siren helping them out. She should be used to this but she didn’t like being underground any more than Siren did.

“Do I need to fight you too Morrigan.”  Blinking a bit Morrigan leans on her staff  as Siren turns to her with exasperation on her pretty features and her arms crossed over her chest.

“Pardon?”

“You’ve been sneering at me for a while now.  What’s wrong and no bullshit. We’re both past that.”  Morrigan glances around taking in the dwarves that were doing a poor job of pretending not to be eaves dropping.

“This is not a conversation to have in public.”

“Payback for making me uncomfortable.”  Morrigan isn't going to let Siren bully her so she remains silent and their stare off has an air of hostility.  While they have always gotten along there were moments like these when they clashed.

“Is there a point to helping out every dwarf that looks at you so sadly?”

“You think I like walking around in nug shit for fun?”

“This is coming from the woman who has a habit of sleeping in trees.”  Siren smirks and ushers her closer.  Knowing that a secret is going to be shared Morrigan obeys.

“This isn’t about being nice.  This is about power.  The more I help, the more people on my chess board and the easier it is to bend the world to my will.”


	195. Provokes the Mayhem

_Sten, bloody berserker_

 

If they wait any longer the cutthroats will find them.  But Mahariel as usual has a plan and it is the only thing that keeps her from freaking out from being further underground.  She, Alistair and Zevran are working as one setting down every trap and lure they have in their inventory.  Sten can still remember why.

_“Mayhem Sten.  Think of the mayhem!”_

“Ok, we’re ready.”  Zevran announces.  Sten and the others move out of range as Siren carefully bypasses the traps to stand in the middle of the crossroads.

“HELLO!  MASS MURDERING ELF HERE!  COME AND GET ME YOU MIDGETS!!!  Doors slam opened and dwarves pour into the hallways.  Siren is able to make it back to them before the mayhem does indeed start.  Traps and lures go off in multi-color smoke and light and toxic gas.  The Carta dwarves are dying long before they even reach them.  None remain once the smoke clears.  There are even some traps that did not go off.  Zevran and Alistair go to collect them.

“It’s overkill.” He tells her.  She laughs.

“But it’s so much fun!”

“Only because you have allowed your fear to control you.  When we return there is a training technique that I will teach you.”

“Will it hurt?”

“Depends on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on something i really do during this mission. I really do make all the traps and lures and stuff i can and lay them out on the crossroads to have the dwarves practically dead before the reach me it's so much fun. As for the mayhem comment, inspired by Iron Bull's comment. Siren and him would get along a little too well.


	196. Requests the Casteless

_Leske, Casteless dwarf, former Carta member_

 

“Easy, easy.”  The elf is the first person to show him kindness in many days.  Maybe weeks. He can’t tell anymore. She helps him sit at the table outside his cage. He is filthy but she doesn’t seem to mind.  She pulls bottles from the pouch at her hip.

“My friend…he didn’t make it.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.  Please take this.”  She sets a rosy potion and a golden potion before him.  He takes them and they start to make him feel better.

“Is Jarvia at the base today?”

“Yes.” She hums and cleans the gash on his forehead before stitching it up.

“We can’t…”

“There is nothing alive behind us.  We’re safe for a moment.  Hold still, I’m almost done.”

“Are you going to turn me over to the guards?”

“No.  Once I’m done you’re free to do whatever you want.”

“Thank you Warden.”  She finishes and hands him over his dead prison guard’s armor and weapons as well as two more potions.

“If you ever make it to the surface there is a dwarf in Redcliff village. Tell him I sent you.  He’ll put you to work.  I need to go.”

“Yeah.  I’ll be fine.  Give that bitch hell for me.”


	197. Dies the Carta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> querida: my dear

_Jarvia, Carta Leader_

 

She takes great pride in watching the line of blood appear on the elf’s face from left nostril to her chin.  The girl looks mildly concerned.

“Don’t worry, I can still sell you with that on your face.”  The elf jumps back and touches her wound before disappearing into the chaos of the surrounding fights.  Jarvia doesn’t let her guard down.  The elf is coming for her.  The strike comes but it isn't the Grey Warden.  It's a blonde elf that turns into the Warden that switches back.  The two elves play off each other’s attacks grabbing Jarvia in an unrelenting barrel of dagger strikes.  She can feel poison in her system given how her vision is going blurry and her muscles are losing control.  The barrage ends with her on the floor clinging to life.  The two elves stand side by side, their daggers slick with her blood.

“I believe I win this round querida.  I scored the most hits.”

“But I did the most damage.”

“Tut, tut my dear I believe it was my poison that struck first.”

“Damn.  You are right.”  The Warden’s lips curl into a smile as she leans over to laugh her her face.

“Don’t worry Jarvia, you’re still useful to me like that.”

“Bhelen shall be pleased no?”

“The Carta is destroyed, their coffers looted and now Jarvia is going to die.  The brat better be grateful.” The poison does it job and the last thing she sees is the Warden’s cold grin.


	198. Unwinds the Champion

_Alistair, very tired Champion_

 

“We’re who knows how far underground and you still manage to find a dragon.”  Her laughter tells him how tired she is.  They both lean against the corpse of the dragon reveling in the fact that they aren't  dead.  Her curiosity for pressure plates brought them to this point where only they are locked into the throne room while the others figure out a way to unlock the door.

“Didn’t I tell you to slap me if I messed with magic again?”

“Does the dragon count?”

“It came out of the throne so yeah.”  He leans over and gently smacks her cheek. She flinches slightly as his hands brush the scar on her face from Jarvia’s attack.  Thanks to Jowan the wound is healed but the new flesh is still a bit raw.

“You know Alistair,” She leans her head against his shoulder since neither of them were wearing full armor, “They are going to lecture us once the spell locking them out wears off.”  He pats her leg in agreement.

“Yeah.   You’re really happy, with Zevran i mean.”  She sits up and searches his face.

“I…yes.  Though to be honest I don’t know where we stand.  Some days I think he just likes the sex and other times I think he wants more.  It confuses me.”

“Do you love him?”

“I…I don’t know.  I can’t think straight when he talks.”

“If he hurts you…”  She laughs and leans back against him.  His hand finds her and it feels so natural.

“You’re always worrying about me Alistair. I don’t think you understand how much I appreciate it.”  He turns and plants a kiss on her brow.  He can feel the magic on the door fading.

“When we’re back on the surface we need to talk.  Privately.”  He doesn’t let go of her hand just yet, not without her answer.

“Yes.  Let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't know what dragon i am talking about in the throne room there are two pressure plates that summon a dragon from the throne. In one of my first playthroughs my game glitched and i only had my warden and one other companion i can't remember who. So that inspired this chapter


	199. Studies the Drunk

_Oghren, drunk, warrior caste_

 

Normally he would never share his flask but only a day into their Deep Roads expedition and the Warden looks like she could do with a drink. Several of them.  Her skin is ashen which is an amazing feat.  She politely declines with a strained smile and green blue eyes that sometimes flicker with white.

“You ok Siren?”  Jowan inquires.

“Yes.  Darkspawn are a little too close for comfort.  They’re giving me a headache.  Their voices are too loud.”  She pulls away and begins to walk.  Oghren grabs the mage’s skirt knowing what was about to happen. Mahariel is walking towards the tunnel where a few darkspawn scouts had gone down.  It's an automatic thing and she probably didn’t know she was doing it.  It was best that she get that urge out of her system now rather than later. She reaches the tunnel's entrance when she stops looking rather surprised at herself.  The golem throws a rock at her which bounces off her arm guards.

“Shall I squish its head free of its shoulders to free it of its compulsion to chase darkspawn?”

“If I ever do that again Jowan, smack me with a fireball.”  The mage nods grimly.

“Shall we get going Warden?”

“Yes.  Let me see Branka’s maps.”


	200. Shocks the Golem

_Shale, Golem_

 

The Warden is going to defeat herself long before any darkspawn do at the rate she's going. She barely sleeps, she can't hold down food for very long and if she loses any more color she will look like a ghost.  She is sometimes caught whispering nonsense that she swears is the horde and if it wasn’t for the blood mage Shale is certain she would never have slept at all.  Shale is no more found of the darkspawn than Siren is but being a Grey Warden must be torture.  Perhaps that is why there were so few of them. Shale wonders if the elf is going to break from the mental strain.  It is something Shale saw often back when frozen in Honnoleth. Still, the fact that Siren can still direct them through the winding tunnels that all look the same speaks of her stubbornness which Shale has to admire.  Facing a fear as great as this must not be as easy as Shale thought.  When they stop to camp Shale reaches over and gives the elf an electric shock through the crystals in their arm.  The elf jumps and mutters profanities in elvhen as she rubs the spot that had been shocked.

“Feeling better?”

“No.” Ah well, Shale will have to try again next time the Warden has that faraway look on her face.


	201. Hopes the Dwarf

_Ruck, blight infected dwarf_

 

She smells of spices, the Blight and warmth.  She lets him hold her hand and sniff at her wrists.   The others don’t like it but she doesn’t mind.  The pretty lady shouldn’t be down here.  The darkspawn will find her and take away her brightness. She doesn’t like the dark but she is hiding it and even though she is scared her smile is real and it’s for him. He needs to convince her to go back to safety.

“Your mother is worried about you Ruck.”  Mother?  Soft light, gentle hands, gentle voice, love.  No!  He can’t go back.  Can’t go back.

“Ruck, breathe.  I’m sorry for bringing up your mother.”  Soft hands hold his face, gentle words are given. She understands, she’s burning too but slower, more painful.  She can still smile; the burning hasn’t taken it away, not even her fears. She doesn’t fear him. She wants to save him but he can’t be saved.  Too late for him.

“Pretty lady needs to leave.  Pretty lady should stay safe.”

“I know.  But I need to be here.” A hollow laugh, the song changes within her. So sad, but so dark.  Anger and regret mixing and poisoning until she takes a deep breath and it is all washed away.

“I have to go Ruck.” She holds his hands for a moment then pulls away taking the warmth with her but he is not sad.  Someone so bright should not be touching someone so ugly like him.  He hopes the pretty lady lives.


	202. Trusts the Sten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter

Sten, Berserker/Reaver

The air is thick as he enters the main hall.  Her hound whines and paws at his leg and Sten pats his head.  He was surprised when Mahariel didn’t take the dog or her assassin with her into the Deep Roads.  Perhaps this is part of her plan but he doesn't understand what it is.  She leaves too many trails, too many variables behind.  He’s sure he’s not piecing her clues in the right fashion but maybe that is part of her plan too.  She’s placed her trust in them during her absence so he has to place his trust in the clues she left behind.


	203. Sings the Ghoul

_Hespith, ghoul_

 

Oh Grey Warden. So young, so innocent.

_First day, they come and catch everyone._

She doesn’t know what waits for her.  Or maybe she did?

_Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat._

Or maybe the Grey Warden will manage to avoid it.  But this girl is terrified of her and what she sings.

_Third day, the men are all gnawed on again._

That song to stop the madness.

_Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate._

The elf needs to know the truth so she lures them to the nest.

_Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn._

The true nightmare that the Blight contains, Broodmothers.

_Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams._

They were disgusting creatures who breed and breed darkspawn without stopping.

_Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew._

Perhaps the Grey Warden will give it mercy or it will break her.

_Eighth day, we hated as she is violated._

The pretty elf does not hesitate but it is breaking her.

_Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin._

Hespith knows that look, the look of desperation.  That look of trying to make sense of something that will never make sense.

_Now she does feast, as she's become the beast._

The revelation of what awaits her in the future has forced the elf to face the truth of the poison in her veins.

_Now you lay and wait, for their screams will haunt you in your dreams_

 


	204. Burns the Mage

_Jowan, Blood mage_

No one seems to have the heart to stop Siren from stabbing the already dead Broodmother in the face.  The reality that females infected by the Blight became Broodmothers tripped Siren over the edge.  The broodmother had been grotesque before but now with Siren’s additions it is impossible to tell what had served as a face.  They let her tire herself out before he approached her. Her wild swing would have taken his head clean off had his barrier not come between them.  She didn’t apologize and he didn’t demand one. She was barely keeping it together as it was.

“It’s time to go.  That thing is dead.”  She swallows hard and gets to her feet. She pulls out a flask of fire and breaks it on the broodmother’s body.

“This way.”  He lingers back to encourage the flames to burn hotter and longer so that maybe for all their sake Siren can have some peace.


	205. Tests the Paragon

_Branka, Paragon_

 

The elf is a fool to trust Oghren but test subjects are test subjects and she is running very low on them.  The Grey Warden might even be much more useful than the darkspawn she’d been using.  From her perch she takes notes on the small group especially the Warden. The elf’s glare hadn’t lessened since they first met.  The girl is wasting away. She is malnourished, sleep deprived and her mind is far from stable.  Even if the elf can't figure out the puzzles she had another use.  She was weak and the darkspawn would be able to overwhelm her should the need for a new broodmother push Branka to action.  Branka hoped not but then again, test subjects were test subjects and she didn’t care what they were.


	206. Forges the Paragon

_Caridin, Golem, Former Paragon_

 

Shale is an unexpected surprise in his home.  So is the elf whose painted face stands out among the orange glow of the lava that served as a light source.  The origins of the Golems, his invention that forces a soul into a construct shocks her but he can tell that she’s too tried to react normally.  She will, perhaps when she isn’t surrounded by darkspawn.  Branka’s appearance however does startle him.  He begs for the Grey Warden’s help and he is sure that if it wasn’t for Shale’s interference the Warden wouldn’t have joined his side.  He can’t do much with the control rod paralyzing him and the other golems so he has to trust the Warden to kill Branka which she does.  As she comforts Branka’s ex-husband he breaks free.

“Thank you Warden.”

“I needed Branka to endorse a throne candidate back in Orzammar.  Now I have nothing.”

“Not so.  Though I am exiled I am still a Paragon.  I shall craft you a crown that you shall present to your desire candidate.  It will take a moment.”  He goes to work as the Warden takes a copy of the volunteers' name from the stone slab he’d created while Shale spoke to her about finding House Cadash’s lost thaig.  Caridin is glad that his old friend has found someone like the Warden who cared about more than just power.


	207. Fusses the Elf

_Zevran Very worried, very concerned_

 

The dog somehow manages not to knock Siren over as she walks out of the Deep Roads.  Her face is gaunt and her eyes are haunted.  She barely acknowledges them as she makes her way to the Assembly.  Her arrival is cried out and Zevran has to swallow the urge to take her far away so that she can recover in peace.  Instead he just redirects Alistair and Wynne away from her so that she can end the stalemate in peace.  He finds her later after Bhelen is crowned King in her room at the palace.  His entrance goes unnoticed and when he brushes hair out of her face she doesn’t even twitch.  Whatever had happened in the Deep Roads must have been bad if she was sleeping this deeply. As he door begins to open he rises, one hand reaching for his dagger.  It is only Sten and Styx.  The hound jumps onto the bed and lays down placing his massive head on her stomach.  She sighs slightly and seems to relax even further.  Sten and Zevran acknowledge each other and he returns to his post.  Sten grabs a chair and places it right against the door and sits down with a book.  No one, not even Bhelen himself is going to bother her today


	208. Binds the Contract

_Bhelen, King of Orzammar_

 

The Warden compares his written promise of aid with the original treaties in silence.  He is confident that she will find that he kept his promise to the letter.  Finally she seems satisfied and signs off.  The contract is done and the paperwork is sent to the Shaperate with a trusted courier.

“Here’s to a new age Warden Mahariel.”  Mahariel raises her glass but doesn't drink.

“Perhaps now that you are king we can discuss further business opportunities?”

“Oh?  What did you have in mind?”

“You’ll be expanding surface trade soon.  I know a few merchants who would be interested in establishing trade with Orzammar.”

“And what will this cost this Wardedn?”

“Information.  If you hear something or your people hear something that might be of interest I always have an ear open.” She pulls out a piece of paper from among the pockets of her armor.

“And likewise if I hear something that might interest you who’s to say that a merchant won’t whisper it in your ear or your people ear?”  Bhelen’s smile is sharp and he raises his goblet in a silent toast.  He didn’t know many Wardens but the ones he did never seemed to be as underhanded as this girl.  It is a good trade that not only would further his goals but give him a positive reputation with the Wardens.

“What kind of merchants?”

“I currently have the ears of the Dalish clans in Ferelden and a surface dwarf with ties to The Free Marches and is known to travel with me.  The clans always need safe havens for trade and surface dwarves are always eager to trade with their homeland.”  He considers entering the agreement with her.  It would bind them both to silence.  Neither could betray the other with major consequences. But he did need the power to further his plans.  He got to his feet and so did she.  Both were cutthroat, both were radical in their beliefs.  He never thought he would find someone who mirrored him so much.

“I say it’s good be in business with you Warden.”  Their handshake feels like a contract and there is no turning back now.  Details would be sorted out but in the end it is a good deal.


	209. Asks the Golem

_Shale, Former dwarf of House Cadash_

 

Siren sits on her shoulders as she once again changes the crystals embedded in her stone skin.  Shale waits until Siren is in no particular danger before shaking her off.  The elf lands on the feet clutching a large cluster to her chest.

“Any reason why you want to risk breaking me and this pristine crystal Shale?”

“Why did it choose to side to Caridin?  The snow elf could have had an army of Golems being produced right now.”

“Branka was bat shit crazy and Bhelen would have abused that power.  There was no way either dwarf was getting what they wanted.  Plus, you asked me.”

“Was that all it took?”

“The only thing you’ve ever asked of me is for these crystals but these are like weapons and armor to you.  Asking that I help Caridin and helping you discover your lost Thaig were personal requests.  I was going to make sure to fulfill them if possible.”  Shale nods and helps her back up.  Siren settles herself before speaking.

“You know, you formerly being a woman makes a lot of sense.”

“I’m not a woman, I’m a golem.”

“I’m not talking about that.  I mean, the guys already out number us so we need all the sharp female wit we can get to keep the boys in line.”  Shale smiles slightly.

“That does sound like fun.  May I make another request?”

“Go ahead.”

“If we are to remain a few more days with the dwarves would the snow elf be amendable to looking for information on House Cadash?”

“Your old Thaig was rather lacking in that regard.  Once I’m done here I’ll find an excuse to stop by the Shaperate.”


	210. Interrupts the Elder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write hehehehe

_Wynne, wrong place and wrong time_

 

Her steps are quick as she navigates the palace’s winding hallways looking for the correct door.  Locating it she didn’t think twice to unlock it and walk in.  The scene she came upon reminded her why it was important to knock first.  Both Siren and Zevran are stripped down to their underwear with Siren laid out on the bed.  Zevran is above her looking like he’d been kissing his way down his lover’s tattooed stomach.  Both elves are not happy by the interruption.  Siren growls as she sits up and Zevran shifts back to accommodate her.

“Wynne, this mountain better be coming down on us.”  Siren hisses baring her teeth.

“I…”  At her hesitation (because her thoughts are suddenly scrambled) Zevran smirks and leans forward in to kiss the underside of Siren’s jaw.  Wynne's eyes tracked Zevran’s movement and she frowns.

“Wynne.”  Siren hisses again.

“You should be resting Warden.  You are in no condition to be doing such strenuous activities!”  Siren pushes Zevran onto the bed before approaching her.

“Wynne I just spent a few weeks neck deep in darkspawn looking for a Paragon that might not have been alive.  I had the origins of Broodmothers shoved in my face and nearly killed several times.  I want sex and comfort and I want it with someone I trust beyond a shadow of a doubt.  I want to forget my trip through the Deep Roads for a few precious moments if possible.  So unless this is an emergency I’m going to ask you to leave.”  Siren nearly slams the door in Wynne’s face.


	211. Chapter 211

_Orta, Noble from House Ortan_

 

The documents signed by the Shaperate that prove her nobility give her a sense of pride and excitement with a hint of fear that this is all a dream.  But it isn't because the Warden is signing the paperwork as a witness.

“Warden I can’t thank you enough.”

“The dwarves deserve to recover as many of their lost Houses as possible.”

“With the money owed to my house I’ll be able to fund an expedition to recover more records and relics.”

“Ah, if that is the case I can give you a copy of my map so you have a direct route to it.  I only ask one thing in return.”

“Name it.”

“Your expedition may come in contact with a blighted dwarf.  Slight deformity in the face, blue eyes, hunchback that walks with a limp.”

“A ghoul?”

“Ghouls can’t remember their own name.  This dwarf is still aware.  Just tell your people to tell him that they are friend with ‘the pretty lady’. He doesn’t have long, I want him to be at peace.”

“I can do that but why?”  The Warden plays with the ring on her finger for a moment. Her expression is sad but soft. Orta isn't sure what that expression was.

“He is...he deserves a different kind of mercy.  Otherwise I would have killed him myself.”  Orta nods even though she didn’t understand.  Ghouls are killed on sight.  It is a mercy to end their suffering of the Blight. So what made this dwarf so different.  It is something to think about because Orta has a feeling that the Warden isn't going to explain.


	212. Drinks the Drunk

_Oghren, surface dwarf_

 

Was this how she felt?  Was being underground as suffocating and paralyzing as being under the endless blue sky?  Did she feel as small and helpless as he did?  Probably worse. He is in no immediate danger while she had been surrounded by it.

“It’s so big…and blue!  How do you keep from floating up there?”

“You take a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other.  You can’t float away while your feet are on the ground.”

“Huh.”

“If you start to float away, I promise to catch you.”

“You better.”  She breaks away to greet a merchant and his son with a long hug.  Seeing as how his supplies were already loaded on the wagon Oghren took the moment to orient himself.  The sun actually feels really good against his skin and the breeze isn't that bad. As long as he didn’t look up everything was ok.

“Oghren, here.  You might appreciate this one more than I will.”  The Warden gives him a white clay bottle.  His first sniff of the contents surprise him.  His first sip kicks him in the stones.  By the third sip he exchanges the ale in his flask for this stuff.  If the surface has drinks like these maybe it isn't such a bad place.

“I have like four more bottles in the wagon.  Different stuff but you’re welcome to have them.”  Four more bottles?  Not for long.


	213. Confesses the Suitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no excuses for this chapter.

_Alistair, suitor_

 

He feels like a bumbling fool as he follows her through the forest.  He can’t see where they are going but Siren has elf eyes and the moonlight is more than enough for her.  Her grip on his hand hasn't lessen since she took it back at the camp.  They eventually stopp at an unassuming patch of the woods where the trees aren't as thick as before.  It is only then that she lets him go.

“We’re far enough that not even Zevran will be able to hear us.  You wanted to talk?”  That request back in Orzammar felt like such a long time ago.  He brought out his rose.  Morrigan had preserved it for him (after calling him a fool) so it was mostly intact.  He hands it over and she takes it gently.  She is probably picking up more details than he could at the moment.

“You’ve been thumbing this rose for a while now?  Magic?”

“Yeah.  I picked it in Lothering. At the time I remember thinking, “How can something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?”  I probably should have left it alone.  The darkspawn were going to destroy the place. Silly right?”

“No.  it’s not silly.  It’s who you are.” She brings the flower up to her face and sniffs at it.

“It still has fragrance.”

“I want you to have it.” Her head whips up to stare at him.  It is time.  He reaches over and takes her hands gently so that the rose is between them.

“I love you.” Her quick intake of air sent her into a mini coughing fit.

“Alis…(cough)…Alistair.”

“Just hear me out.  This isn’t about you having to choose between Zevran and me.  This isn’t about getting you tangled up in a crazy love triangle.  I just want you to know that I love you.  That I will always love you and all I want is for you to be happy.”  He kisses her brow then places his forehead against hers.  It reminds him of the first time he had her this close back when he was glad that she had survived Ostagar.

“I love you too Alistair.  You are my family and I will always be here for you.”  He breaks apart from her and they both share smiles of understanding.  Their friendship remains and if anything it is stronger.


	214. Cherishes the Witch

_Morrigan, Flemeth’s Daughter_

 

Siren and her team return with slightly singed armor and a mabari sporting some new scars.  Zavran and Leliana are giving Morrigan new considerate looks but Siren gives her no such look.  She walks into Morrigan's small camp and sits down.  She says nothing at first, just pulls out some travel rations and begins to eat.  Morrigan wonders why Siren is making her wait but indulges the elf with silence and companionship as she keeps working on poultices for the group.  When Siren finishes eating she rummages through her travel bag and brings out the grimoire.  It is old, leather bound with a picture of a dead tree on the front.

“Is this the book?”

“Yes!  I shall begin to study the tome immediately.”  Morrigan can feel relief pouring through her.  With this she can finally break free of her mother.  She is so engrossed in the tome it is only when Siren yawns that she glances up.  Siren had rolled out her bedroll next to the fire and is quickly falling asleep.  Even her hound made itself comfortable by curling up next to his master.  Normally Morrigan would have shooed her away but Siren has earned her rest.  She has earned more than that.  Siren has saved her life without demanding explanations, without demanding details beyond what was necessary.  That kind of blind trust is rare and Morrigan treasures the fact that Mahariel gave it to her unconditionally.


	215. Argues the Mage

_Wynne, busy body_

 

“You’re quite taken with each other.”

“Considering that you’ve walked in I’d be concerned if you didn’t figure that out.”

“I wanted to ask you where you thought your relationship was going.  He always seems to have one thing on his mind.  It makes me question what wisdom you see in the affair.”  Siren’s lips twitch and she begins to rock back and forth on her feet slightly.

“Zevran is important to me.”

“Which is why I worry.  You are a Grey Warden, you have responsibilities and I fear that you will neglect them.”

“I can handle my private life and my responsibilities Wynne.  I know what’s at stake as does Zevran.”

“Your title isn’t a coat you can cast aside at the end of the day.  It should form your every action, your every decision.  The way you are acting now is not fitting of Grey Warden.” Siren’s hands clench, her jaw muscles twitch and she stops moving.  For a moment Wynne almost feels like Siren is going to hit her.

“This isn’t for you to dictate Wynne.”

“If you insist. I’ve given you my advice, do what you will with it.”


	216. Smiles the Bard

_Leliana, Bard, Agent_

‘The Network’ as Leliana calls it is quite the force to be reckoned with.  It combines Slim Couldry’s agents with a few of Bhelen’s people as well as the entire Dalish network.  Dead drops are mostly monitored by Merehi who seems to enjoy having something to do now that were no werewolves to watch over.  Of the entire party only Siren, Leliana and Zevran knew how it worked and what codes were in effect.  But it was such a chore sometimes to sort through all the information.  There isn't an actual system on how information is sorted so most of the time there are scraps of paper with information or a letter without context.  Still, it is like a game piecing together something useful from among the trash.  She and Siren mostly work in silence with the elf absently petting the dog on her lap.  Leliana wishes she had a pet to hold like that.  She hadn’t realized she said it out loud until Siren chuckled.

“You could have said so.”  Leliana watchs mostly confused as Siren gets to her feet and walks over to Bodhan's wagon.  What she pulled out of the wagon is surreal.  The pink nug squeaks gently in Siren’s arm and she deposited the creature onto Leliana’s lap.

“There you go.” With an armful of nug Leliana givesa feminine squeal and huggs it tightly.

“How? When?”

“A Duster in Orzammar.  He’s one of our people now and he was willing to go hunting for one.  I have a list of instructions he told me.”

“You are absolutely precious Siren.  I can’t believe you caught one for me.”

“Now we can both have pets while we sort through this mess.”  Leliana pulls her over to kiss her cheek and they do get back to work all while Leliana is unable to keep the grin from her face.


	217. Contemplates the Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i make no excuses for this chapter

_Zevran, lonely_

 

Zevran stares up at the canvas of his tent.  The only heartbeat he feels is his own , the only breathing he hears is his own.  This has to be the first time he’s been alone in his tent and bedroll since winter.  The culprit is none other than the earring that he is idly playing with.  Raising his hand up he takes in the gold and jewel encrusted hoop.  It glints innocently back at him despite the potential damage it may have caused.  He should have been more careful with his words.

“Token of admiration?  Is that all we have Zevran?  Admiration?”  Siren had been hurt by his offhand remark that she should keep the earring as a ‘gift of admiration.’.  She’d returned the earring to him without another word.  He hadn’t mean to sound so casual but the damage had been done.  The disappointment still stabbed at him and here he was.  What did they have?  He is or maybe was her confidant, her teacher, her lover and her guard. She trusts him to keep her safe no matter what, just like he trusts her to keep him safe.  But, he is still being unfair to her.  He gets to see her vulnerable.  He is the first person she told about Tamlen.  He knows more about her than anyone else yet he still lost his temper with her when she refused the earring.  Lowering his hand and the earring he knew sleep would not come easy tonight.  He has much to think about and a lover he needs to apologize to.


	218. Wonders the Thief

_Slim Couldry, Agent, Thief_

 

They meet at a bar in the early morning when even the wenches are still drowsy.  Their little booth in a corner wouldn’t attract attention while giving them a good angle on the door to see the Noblemen and the gentry that would soon be pouring in for the Landsmeet.  Mahariel keeps her hood up and her face covered mostly because Arl Eamon’s people were charged with keeping an eye on her.  The duplicity pleases him greatly though he is a bit concerned.  Mahariel seems a little distracted and she is missing her usual shadow. He says nothing of course; it isn't his business though he does wonder what the root of it is.  They are in the middle of exchanging information when an urchin comes up to the Warden and hands her a piece of paper.

“Something new from the network?”  He asks her watching her read the letter then stuff it into her chestplate.

“No.  A personal matter.”

“Ah. Arl Eamon?”

“No.  Just getting some heat taken off of the manhunt for my head.  The Landsmeet would be the perfect time for a Crow to strike.”  Slim can understand that.  He has more than one loose end still trying to go for the bounty on her head which has only grown since the Landsmeet was called by Arl Eamon.  Someone, even an amateur with a knife would be coming for her before the Landsmeet actually began.

“I’ll finish up your assignments Slim, well before the Landsmeet begins.  Can you check out a few of those rumors?”

“Aye.”  She absently seems to pat his hand but by the time she is on her feet calling her hound her mask is back into place.

“I will see you soon Slim.”


	219. Hosts the Crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done this i should have already done this. Thank you everyone who has given me kudos and thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I know updates are weird but i still want to thank you all for taking the moment to stop by

_Ignacio, Antivan Crow_

 

Mahariel is such pleasant company.  He knows the Dalish have the ability to be savage but Mahariel swept that all away. She has wine and fruit with him as she turns in her contracts.  They are neatly done without anyone suspecting her hand in them.  She has trinkets as proof of completion and she even takes the chest only after verifying its contents.  Zevran had taught her well.  With all the nobles mulling around Mahariel has remain so that her exit from his suite would go mostly unnoticed.  They converse about mundane things and Ignacio learns something about the White Reaper.  The Reaper can set you at ease without much effort. Her very presence is comforting even as she is well aware of her surroundings. Her face is honest and trustworthy and she can play her role very well.  Had he been anyone else he would not see the trap she set until it was too late. As it were, he can see the trap and he is grateful that Mahariel sees him and his guards as no threat.  She has no reason of course. He and his allies would turn a blind eye to any contract that bore her name and aliases.  If she called on them they would help…at a price of course…but they are willing to leave Antiva for her. They can see that she was a political power on the rise and it is in their best interest to be in her good graces.


	220. Denies the Berserker

_Oghren, friend_

 

_Fine dwarven crafts my ass!_   Mahariel had given him a better axe than what this guy carried.  They quickly moved along.  The market is the most colorful thing he’d ever seen. Who knew these were so many kinds of food and drinks?

“Oghren, I was thinking, can you teach me to be a berserker?”  Nope.  No, no, no.  There was no way he was doing that.  If he did he’ll never get to kill stuff in a fight.  Who had put that idea in her head?  Alistair most likely.

“No.”

“No?  Why?”

“You’re already a monster on the field Warden.  And with what Zevran taught you...shit, never meet a more blood thirsty person before.  I don’t see what being a berserker would do for you.  You need to think for all that finesse and stuff.”

“True…but what does thinking have to do with it?”

“Being a berserker is about letting the rage take hold of you.  Letting it fill you up until you have nothing but the anger fueling you.  You can’t do that.  You think too much, you have to, given your profession.  If you were a warrior I would but then you wouldn’t be called ‘The White Reaper’ they’ll call you ‘The Red Reaper.’”  Her smile blooms, all teeth and hard edges and he can see why people are terrified of her in a fight.  Him?  Nah!  And he lets her know by flicking her nose which causes her to sneeze.

“Don’t pull that crap with me elf, I ain’t afraid of you.”


	221. Threatens the Old Flame

_Felsi, surface dwarf, Oghren’s old flame_

 

A drunk and an elf walk into her tavern and Felsi knows trouble is about to happen.  Oghren can barely talk to her straight.  Felsi shares a knowing look with the Dalish girl who can’t seem to quite hide her grin as she ‘coaches’ Oghren on what to say.  Felsi has to give Oghren points for trying and it so endearing watching him blunder his way through this.  Felsi is definitely willing to give Oghren a chance despite her harsh word to him. Mahariel is a very decent wingman who easily takes the hint to go drink with her other party members to give Felsi a chance to really find out what’s going on with Oghren. It is only afterwards as the group prepares to travel that Felsi pulls the Warden aside.

“You keep an eye on him for me Warden.  If he dies I’ll feed you your innards.”


	222. Mulls the Reaper

_Siren Mahariel, The White Reaper, Grey Warden_

 

Her to-do list is getting ridiculous so she is happy that she is able to cross out several of the hundred things left to do.  In the silence of Arl Eamon’s library her only company is Sten and the dog.  She's sure Shale is somewhere around here but Siren can't bother to check at the moment.

_Dagna has been informed of her internship at the circle…check_

_Mage’s collective…checks these ones off, still missing a few but the alienage is closed off._

_Blackstone irregulars…nearly done, again missing the alienage._

_Chantry board….again that damn alienage is closed off.  What the hell is going on there?  My rumors make no sense._

_Oghren reunited…check.  Leliana has her nug, check.  Sten has Asala, Zevran has his boots and gloves and an empty bed.  The army has a steady flow of supplies, Leliana checked the network.  What am I missing?_   She taps the quill’s feather tip against her lip as she thought.

_Ah!  Slim Cloudry.  I need to finish those.  OK, I’ve dealt with the bartender’s special orders, Ignacio has left, that former Templar is dealt with and the guards don’t need me._ She stretches in her chair and rolls her shoulders. She could really use one of Zevran’s massages but the man seems to be suddenly appalled by anything that even sounded intimate.  She missed flirting with him and sleeping with him but, she has to give him his space.  He is probably still reeling from his confession about Rinna.

_We are such a hot mess._   For now she has other things to keep her busy so perhaps it was time to get to it.


	223. Dismisses the Arl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone hasn't figured it out, i don't like Arl Eamon

_Erlina, Anora’s handmaiden_

 

The Grey Warden would make a beautiful statue with how still she sat as Erlina explains the situation.  Arl Eamon’s dismissal of Anora not only makes Erlina bristle but the Warden as well. She unwinds like one of the exotic cats back in Orlais and her presence becomes center point.

“Anora has done a decent job keeping the peace and preventing the civil war from actually taking place Arl Eamon. Why should we take the throne from her?”

“Alistair is a royal heir. The people will rally around him.” Erlina knew the small nuances of court and the Grey Warden is doing a very good job of not letting Arl Eamon see her rolling her eyes.

“I will rescue Anora and get her side of the political situation here.  Erlina, I need you to tell me everything you know of Rendon Howe and why you think he has put the Queen’s life in danger.   Arl, if you’ll excuse us I’m sure you have things to do in preparation for the Landsmeet.”  The dismissal is clear and Erlina hides a smile.  The Arl is not pleased but the Warden is right.  He did have things to do.  Once alone Erlina tells the Warden everything she knows about Howe and how they could possibly sneak in.

“I’ll meet at the estate Erlina.  Take this,” A small dagger is handed over, “I want you to stay safe until we meet up.  I won’t be far behind but I want to make sure you have a fighting chance if anyone tries to lay a hand on you.”


	224. Tricks the Senior

_Riordan, Orlesian Senior Warden_

 

The documents the junior Warden had recovered are still intact.  But in her eyes there is mistrust and she says nothing about Ostagar or her journey here.  She just hands him armor, keeps her voice polite and watches him for a moment.  The others, a large qunari, a nervous young man and a red haired woman are following her lead.  They aren't being rude but cautious and Riordan can't blame them.  Howe wasn’t the most gracious of hosts especially to Wardens.  She helps him with his armor in silence but he can feel her studying him.

“Did I pass?”  He says once the weight of her gaze lessens.

“Hmm.”   She pulls out parchment and draws him a map handing it over without another word.  It is a map to Arl Eamon’s estate.

“Will I be seeing you there Warden?”  She raises a brow, tilts her head and grins just enough to show teeth.  He smiles back letting her know that he is not put off by her silence or her tricks.  She is too young to be trying to outplay him.  But he can play her game so he lets her believe that he is in her trap.

“I shall see you soon Warden.”


	225. Thanks the Prisoner

_Soris, elf, prisoner_

 

There is truly justice in the world when Vaughan has to beg a _Dalish female_ for help.  As she sweet talks Vaighan the red haired bard releases him from his cage.  He’d heard her free the others even the insane Templar who’d taken his own life.  He thanks the bard who gives him water and turns back to the Dalish hunter as she flirts with Vaughan taking his key and raising his hope of freedom.  A freedom she denies him once she hears what really happened at his cousin’s wedding.  As Vaughan screams at her she turns to him, her features softening slightly.

“Do you need healing?”

“No.  I’m just…tired.”  She hands over a golden potion.

“Drink this then carefully make your way home.  Play the servant if you have to just get home safe.”  He listens to her directions and takes her hands, planting a kiss on her knuckles.

“Thank you.”


	226. Curses the Deadman

_Arl Rendon Howe, Murderer, human_

 

_This is all wrong.  This isn’t what’s supposed to happen._   He is supposed to have it all.  He is supposed to get more.  He isn't supposed to get cut down by a savage elf in the dungeons of his estate.  He is supposed to rise to the throne!  Her dagger feel cold as she pulls it out of his body.  Her face is all that he can see through his darkening vision.  That face!  That cold smiling face with eyes like two balls of fire.  He hates her.  He hates that she took everything from him.  He curses her, curses her people, curses everything about her.  He curses that it is her face he will see as he dies.


	227. Hides the Giant

_Sten, Qunari_

 

Mahariel and the Queen’s stare off won’t last long. Sten wonders if this woman will finally be the one who gets Siren to submit first.  The queen seems to carry the same self assurance as Mahariel.  The difference is that Mahariel keeps her arrogance and ego in check and this woman does not.  To his surprise they both turn away from each other.  Mahariel switches the queen’s guard armor for a plain dress in brown.  The queen isn’t happy to play the role of a peasant, especially a submissive one but she does not complain.  Her hair is rebraided and Sten is given orders to walk just a little ahead of the queen.  With his height and width no one would pay much attention to the queen so long as she plays her part right.


	228. Captures the Warrior

_Ser Cauthrien, Knight, Loghain’s right hand_

 

She almost sets her men on the Warden.  The elf is surrendering without a fuss but Cauthrien feels that this is a trap and doesn’t release the grip on her blade.  She keeps her eyes trained on the Warden as she removes her disguise discarding the pieces to the side, away from her.  She is all smiles and teeth and bottled up rage that Cauthrien can taste like metal in her mouth.  The Warden’s weapon belt is thrown back, within range of her people and she finally comes to a stop before her.  Cauthrien’s men rush in grabbing the elf and slamming her onto the floor but the elf doesn’t break eye contact with Cauthrien.  Their eyes remain locked while the men roughly twist the elf's arm too far, kick her in the ribs to keep her down. Cauthrien is reminded of a predator that has been cornered.  Any second now  Mahariel will become violent and vengeful.  Her men could be nicer but if the stories of this particular Warden are true, Cauthrien isn't going to risk it so she lets her men be rough and take the Warden away.  She does honor their deal and her people leave without her men stopping them.


	229. Comforts the Prisoner

_Prisoner, unknown man_

 

_Maker have mercy on me_.  He hopes his kindness isn’t rewarded with a snapped neck or worse.  You hear things about the Dalish.  You hear how they are nothing more than animals with injured.  You hear that they will never show kindness to a human.  But this girl needs help.  She needs it badly.  The soldiers had not been kind to her.  They’d taken whips to her back and her wrists were raw from the rope that they had used to hold her down.  He doesn't want to think about what else may have been done to her.  There isn’t much to work with in the cell but he uses his rags to clean the wounds as best as he can.  The girl’s head is turned away from him so he can’t see her emotions but she lies so still he fears she might be dead.

“Are you…do you have anything…”  He can’t quite bring himself to tell her that she will most likely bleed to death.  But instead of remaining down the girl in a feat of unnatural strength tries to move.  Her arms spasm, her breathing shudders and he wonders for one brief moment if this girl is even human.  Her hand gets as far as barely twitching against his leg, her head manages to turn.  The glow in her eyes is inhuman and as she tried to push herself up the scream she let loose is like the devil himself has come straight out of hell.


	230. Plots the Assassin

_Zevran, pissed off assassin_

 

Lies come easy.  Lies and smiles and charm.  They fall from him lips as easy as breathing.  He could pretend to be many things.  But he can’t pretend that he isn’t livid about what he and Jowan saw at Fort Drakon.  He can’t pretend that he is trying to find a reason why he shouldn’t kill the Queen and Arl Eamon and Cauthrien.  He can’t, but he’s trying to think like her to find that excuse anyways.  What really boiled his blood was the fact that they had cut her hair.  If Siren has one true vanity, it is her hair.  The once waist length white hair had been hacked off.  It was an uneven mess a little before her shoulders.  It was caked with blood and probably going to have to be cut shorter.  Anger floods him and he takes a deep breath to calm himself.  Siren is strong and stubborn, she will pull through.  Until then, he needs to find an excuse not to kill off Ferelden’s royalty.


	231. Plans the Queen

_Anora, Queen_

 

Mahariel enters her room so quietly Anora doesn’t hear her at first.  When she does her heart skips a beat.  Mahariel looks very different with her hair as short as it is.  The slanted bob that just went past her chin makes the angles of her face sharper.  Mahariel is dressed head to toe in armor bearing no symbol or identifying mark.  There are more knives on her than Anora had ever seen and her face is expressionless.  She is imposing, predatory and quiet.  The kind of assassin no one saw coming.

“Has anyone come looking for you Anora?”  Mahariel’s lack of title while addressing her is done on purpose.  This is payback for not speaking up during her capture and her imprisonment.

“No.  But I do wish to speak with you.”  Anora sits down on the sofa and Mahariel grabs a chair flipping it so that she can rest her arms over the back while leaning forward.  Personally Anora hopes the chair slips and the elf crashing to the floor.

“Erlina told me that Arl Eamon plans to present Alistair as a candidate for the throne.”  She wants Mahariel to elaborate but the elf remains silent so she continues.

“I know he has no desire to be king.  What I propose is this.  You support me and my right to rule, alone.  Even when Cailain was alive I handled ruling the kingdom mostly on my own.  I can do this.”  Mahariel tilts her head and leans forward.  The fireplace makes her knives tucked into her gauntlet look like they are glowing.

“I am not your pawn Anora.”  The words are delivered quietly but they make the already tense atmosphere even more so.

“The future of Ferelden will be swayed by your decision.  You cannot act rashly.”

“I know. Which is why I have a plan.”


	232. Demands the Elf

_Shianni, city elf_

_I can’t believe Alarith was telling the truth!_ They’ve all heard about the Dalish but rarely did they believe in the stories.  Yet, here was a Dalish hunter walking into the alienage as if it is the most natural thing in the world.  Shianni though recognizes danger and this girl is dangerous even as she smiles and winks at the children who stare at her.  Even if the girl is Dalish Shianni marches up to her and demands to know what she and her friends are doing in her alienage.  The Warden (as Shianni comes to learn) is unimpressed with the implied threat and her eyes scan the elves crowding the hospic with green blue eyes that seem to flicker with an inner light.  Shanni can read her ears better than her face and knows that something is brewing in the Warden's head.

“You said that there is Blight…”

“Yeah.  And the crown does nothing while we die in the streets.”  The girl hums and pats her shoulder.  Shianni hadn't been expecting that she doesn't know how to react.

“Keep an eye on my friends for a moment.  I’m going to have a _chat_ with your healers.”  Caught off guard by the undertones of glee and violence Shianni moves out of her way.


	233. Ushers the Healer

_‘Healer’ Veras, Tevinter Mage_

 

White hair, blue markings, Dalish.  Oh how the Maker has smiled on him today.  This girl is perfect.  She would be the main attraction at the auction.  How often did a Dalish get captured?  A Dalish this young, this well fed?  Hardly never.  He signals Saritor whose eyes widen.  He makes a grand deal about telling the elf that she was sick.  How stupid must this girl be because her eyes do widen and she does gasp and Maker this is too easy.  He bangs on the door to let the others know that he was sending someone in.  There is no way this girl is going to slip through his fingers.  He smiles and gives her false assurances that everything is going to be OK before sending her though.


	234. Stares the Captive

_Mira, captured elf_

 

It isn't every day that they receive help.  For the most part they are on their own to solve their own problems.  The guards rarely care to interfere in the alienage.  So it stands to reason that the elf tearing apart the soldiers is a figment of their imaginations.  After all, how can one elf go up against five well-armed men?  But she does and they can only watch as she holds her own against the slavers until one way or another they are all dead.  The triumph makes the elf’s smile seem almost cruel.  A cruelty that she does not show them as she releases them from their cages checking them over.  Mira is the last one to go free and she endures the Dalish’s look.  She feels small and delicate under the weight of the women whom most of them consider to be legend.  How many times did they scoff at the idea of elves living free of the humans, free from the city?  Too many yet here she was, as beautiful and as cruel as the stories make her out to be.

“Mahariel, and it’s not Blight.”  Mira nods and watches the elf grab gold and keys from the slavers.

“Don’t leave just yet.  There are two slaver mages right outside the door.  I’ll take care of them and then I’ll knock five times to let you know it’s clear.”


	235. Searches the Bard

_Leliana, Bard, archer_

 

Normally, she would object to randomly entering people’s homes but the apartment complex is eerily quiet.  Leliana knows it was because of the slavers but this is ridiculous.  How did no one notice?  Siren did and she is poking her nose in every empty apartment they come across searching for clues or anyone who might have hid.  So far all they have are dead slavers, many clues but no elves.  They did find the Blackstone couriers, the sextant and all manner of things she’d been looking for.  Honestly, Leliana wishes they found elves.  Siren is starting to plot the murder of the royal family every time they find more evidence of slavers.


	236. Ambushes the Crow

_Taliesen, Antivan Crow of House Arainai_

 

Separating Zevran from the Warden turns out to be harder than he thought.  But he manages it and thoroughly enjoys the way the Zevran’s eyes widen and he swallows hard.  The Warden though just draws her blades and growls like a wild animal.  His people outnumber the Warden's group almost two to one.  He tries to convince Zevran to return just like he convinced Zevran to kill Rinna.  He doesn't expect the Warden laugh at him.  It's light and airy, highly feminine yet there is no happiness in her voice.  There is nothing but malice and bloodlust.

“You want him, you’re going to have to kill me and I am _very_ difficult to kill!”  The look on Zevran’s face tells him that his friend is lost.  Zevran has the same love stuck look he used to give Rinna.  Taliesen frowns and gives the signal.  If Zevran is going to throw away his chance to return to the Crows then he is going to die with the Warden.  He knows fighting a Grey Warden will not be easy, he didn’t realize that this Warden has in fact earned every horror story of The White Reaper. She rarely seems to engage his people for more than a few seconds before she is moving to the next target.  If she's not going for a killing blow she's going for a crippling one.  He’s sure Zevran would rather kill him but for some reason the Reaper comes for him and he is unprepared for her.  He expects her to fight with her daggers like the stories and his networks tells him she will so when she punches him he can't block it.  It is like being hit by a hammer.  When Zevran appears in the seconds it takes for him to realize where the Warden went his old friend’s daggers are stabbing him in gut.  The next blink brings back the Warden ramming another punch to his face, then Zevran with his daggers then the Warden until they seem to blend into one.  The two elves are a maddening power couple that by the time he realizes that he’s dying they are on the other side of the field.


	237. Negotiates the Slaver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this chapter in. Time for some damage control...kinda.

_Caladrius, Tevinter Slaver, Mage_

 

The elf’s blade burns against his throat and her weight isn’t helping.  His last spell had gotten her and he can see the thin line of blood seeping through the injury running across her face.  Any attempts at negotiating had fallen flat and the fight had gone terrible.  This is his last chance to escape.  All he has to do is stop her from continuing her plan.  Surely she won’t kill him in cold blood.  He’s already surrendered to her.

“I’m sure there is something I can do for you.  I’m a powerful blood mage.  I can give you power beyond anything you ever dreamed of.  All you have to do is let me go.”  Her laughter echoes in the room and she leans in so that her blood drips onto his face.

“These elves owe me their lives slaver, that’s more power than you can ever give me.”  Her voice is cruel and he feels the dagger break the skin but she’s not killing him yet.  She pulls back and licks her lips.

“You’ve already served your purpose.”  His death is quick and painless.


	238. Invites the Hahren

_Valendrian, Elder of the Alienage_

 

The Warden meets him at his house and it is such a contrast from the girl he met before.  She doesn’t enter until he invites her and she hangs her weapons by the door while muttering a polite, “Thank you for the invite.” She accepts his offer of tea and even though she looks out of place in his humble home a smile tugs on her lips.  They talk for a while about what had been happening and he can see her shoulders relaxing until she drops most of her formalities and they were able to converse like old friends.  He wonders if she misses her clan and sees his position as familiar.  One drink turns into two and soon he can see why Duncan found her special.  Siren Mahariel is a liar and a killer but she rather play the monster and protect the people around her than be seen in a positive light and have nothing.  She loved to fight but she would rather read or hunt with her clan.  She’s played so many roles she seems almost grateful that he’s not expecting much from her other than company while they talk about the hit the slavers have caused and the army that she is building.  As their conversation comes to an end he gifts her with a Grey Warden dagger. When he denies her the story as to why he has it, her face lights up with delight and she thanks him, the elvish not hiding her excitement.  He invites her to visit after the Blight and while she doesn’t outright promise him he knows that she will and looks forward to it all the same.


	239. Jokes the Warden

_Ser Otto, Templar_

 

Grey Warden Siren is staring at him and he doesn’t need eyes to know that she is reading his facial expressions to find out if he’s lying about the orphanage.  He doesn’t take it personal, he would do the same, especially in a matter such as this.  She must be satisfied with what she finds because she agrees to help even though her companions warn her about meddling with spirits. From the sound if it, this won’t be the Warden’s first fight with demons.  Inside the house the smell of blood and decomposition sets his teeth on edge so he’s a little surprised when she cracks a joke about the orphanage needing new drapes.  From there is one bad joke after another as they battle spirits and rabid dogs.  At first he’s ready to chastise her but then the jokes do indeed help lessen the tension in the house.

 


	240. Taunts the Demon

_Rage, Demon_

 

Templar blood is such a delight to spill.  It tastes like lyrium and fear.  Ser Otto will make a grand feast once he kills the she elf and her companions.  The she elf is a slippery little thing but there is anger in her even if she denies it. It feeds him at first but then he chokes on it.  He catches glimpses of her anger.  An elf called Alassë and Veryan centered mostly around it at first but then it turns to the darkspawn, then to the humans who cut her hair, a noble who treats her as an afterthought, a queen who is unwise with power, and a choice that is eating her alive.

“Will you do it?  He’ll hate you, you know.” He taunts her and her eyes narrow and she switches her dagger for her bow and arrow.

“Shut up.” He laughs at her.

“You’re losing the game elf, all your hard work is going to be for nothing.  You are no longer the one moving the pieces around.”

“You don’t know anything about my plans demons.  You know nothing of me.”

“You cannot hide from me she elf!  I can see through you.”

“No, you can’t.”  The bard says throwing an ice bomb at him that gives the elf the needed leverage to banish him back to the fade.  No matter, he can see her second guessing herself and that is the true victory.


	241. Proposes the Antivan

_Zevran, Assassin, Warden’s lover_

 

Siren is curious but he doesn’t turn back to look at her. He focuses on the pathways and not tripping over the dog as he makes his way through market towards the alienage.  He turns into one of the apartment complexes, one that isn't as empty as the others.  It is high enough to catch the sunlight and secluded enough that no one would ever overhear them.  Siren looks around curiously but the place is mostly empty except for a bed, a dresser and a table.

“Where are we?”

“An old Crow safe house.  Abandoned now.” She blinks and looked around again probably looking for details that supported that.  Styx barks and rushes around to explore leaving them alone. He walks up to her and takes her hands.  Siren's surprise and curiosity turns into wary and she seems to want to tug her hands back.

“I want to apologize.”

“For what?”

“These last few…well…weeks I have been distant with you. I lost my temper with you and it wasn’t fair and yet you did not treat me any different.  You did not bring up the earring situation again and still trusted me in a fight.”

“I…”

“No, please, let me speak.  When I was with the Crows I was taught lust never love.  Love is what got Rinna killed and I shut myself off and sought my death in you.  But you gave me something much more precious.” He takes off his earring and presses it to her palm.

“This is my proposal to you.  I will remain at your side forever if you wish.  My heart belongs to you and no other.  Do you accept?”  Stunned is the best word too describe the look on her face. Speechless is what she is.  He laughs and kisses her slightly open lips while closing her hand around the earring.

“Do you accept?” He asks again.

“Yes.”


	242. Communicate the Wardens

_Alistair, Warden, Possible King_

 

Duncan’s shield still has the dent from their first training sessions.  Alistair feels like his chest is constricting.  He was sure Duncan had gotten that thing out.  He glances at Siren who (finally) made up with Zevran but she is looking through the Warden armor to see what can be salvaged.  He knows that she had something to do with how he found the shield but he doesn’t know how.

“Alistair,” Siren’s voice cuts through his thoughts.  She sets the armor down and sits on a crate, “We need to talk.”

“Nothing has sounded more ominous than that.”  Still he moves over and sits across from her on another crate.

“It’s about the throne.”

“Are you going to make me King?”

“I…I don’t want to.  You are an excellent Warden and I rather keep you one.”

“But…”

“Eamon is your uncle and I know you respect him but putting you on the throne alone is a disaster waiting to happen.  Leaving Anora on the throne makes me fear for the elves and anyone else who aren’t deemed ‘important’ enough for the crown to care.”

“Anora let us into the alienage.”

“After she realized that most of our clan was planning her death and after she realized that I was the Warden who can keep her in power.” Siren bit her lip and shifts in place for a moment.  It occurs to Alistair that this had to be bothering her if she isn't smile and cracking jokes.

“I don’t want Eamon to think he has a puppet on the throne and I don’t want Anora to think she has won.”

“I don’t like where this is going Siren.”

“Just…listen to my plan for a moment ok?”


	243. Worships the Outcast

_Leliana, Bard, Nightingale_

 

Siren stares at the small carved figures of her Gods silently.   She had made herself a nice little altar in her room and while Leliana is only there to keep her company something seems rather off.  Siren picks up one of the figures gently and turns it over studying it.

“Copper for your thoughts?”

“Sometimes I wonder if they even listen to me.”

“Surely your Creators like the Maker listen to all their children.”

“Am I even one of theirs anymore?  I’m a Grey Warden and I was exiled from my clan.  Why would they care about some wandering elf with the Blight in her veins?”  Leliana frowns but remains silent.  Siren sets down the figure and picks up the carved wolf.

“Some days I feel like Fen’harel is the only God who listens to me.  God of liars and tricksters. God of the cunning and the outcasts.  The God I whisper to when my plans need a little extra help.  I’m more like him than June.”

“Why did you pick that God’s markings?”

“Because it made no sense.  It didn’t connect me to my father or my mother.  It was different and new and unexpected.  I wanted to be different, to break away from what was expected of me.  If Fen’Harel had markings I would have chosen his.”

“How do you feel?”

“Trapped.  Like my path has been laid out and despite having tried to make my own way I’ve been forced in one direction.  I feel like I’m winning but I have this feeling that I am about to lose.”  Siren kisses the wolf statue and then turns all the other God statues so that their backs was to her. The wolf statue took center stage facing her.  It looks like an omen but Leliana didn’t know if it was a bad one.  Tricksters were neither good or evil after all.

“Are you turning your back on the Gods Siren?”

“I feel like I should.”


	244. Challenges the Regent

_Loghain, Regent_

 

He had known since the moment he heard that Arl Eamon and Warden Mahariel had come for a Landsmeet that he was going to lose.  The girl could play her part and play the game of politics better than he had given her credit.  One by one, the Nobles throw in their support for her especially once they heard about the slavers.  In Grey Warden armor she seemed to embody the very legends of her order and the legends of the ancient immortal elves.   Even her people each dressed in armor of their respective cultures only add to her power.  There isn’t much he can do in terms of talk so he falls back on tradition and challenges her to one on one combat to determine how the Landsmeet will end.  She almost rolls her eyes at him but personally accepts her challenge.  His words back in Ostegar are haunting him but he banishes them as one of the nobles reminds the court of the rules.  Her double daggers are enchanted but so is his shield.  Her armor also didn’t protect her as much as his did.  He also knew that she was limited in moves since fighting dirty will make him win by default.  He is confident in his skills and what he knows of her.  He isn't going to lose.


	245. Waylaids the Senior Warden

_Riordan, Senior Grey Warden_

 

Attention is all on him as he stops Mahariel from delivering the final blow. Siren does not move from her place standing above Loghain pointing her blade at his throat.  Loghain is glaring at him for disrupting tradition.

“Perhaps there is another way.”  His voice carries easily over the silence.

“Speak quickly Warden.” Arl Eamon says looking a little red in the face.

“Let him join the Grey Wardens.  Let him serve in the Order he destroyed as penance for his crime.  The darkspawn are before us and we are sadly lacking the Wardens to fight back.”  Alistair is the most vocal of it followed by Eamon then the nobles.  Loghain has gone pale and Siren looks stricken.  Whatever plans she might have had are broken now, whatever games she’d been playing have been stopped. There is no place to run and think. If she is a true Warden she will make her stance here and now.


	246. Decides the Reaper

_Siren Mahariel, Warden, trickster, White Reaper_

 

_No, no, no!  He can’t do this! I’ve worked so hard, moved all the pieces correctly did everything right!  He can’t just swoop in at the last second and take command! He hasn’t earned any of our hard work!_ Siren rages in her head but she was proud that it doesn't show on her face.  She turns to Loghain, then to Alistair then Riordan and finally to Zevran who inclines his head, probably aware of her train of thought.  Making Loghain a Warden is a good plan but dropping it onto her lap at the last second isn't.  The plan she had discussed with Alistair is in danger now.  The rage demon’s words echo in her head and she wishes she could kill him all over again.  Rirodan is explaining to the court why it was a good idea but Siren feels numb as she stares at Alistair.  All she wanted to do was give her friend freedom and set his mind at ease that the man responsible for Duncan’s death was dead.

“What say you Warden Mahariel.”  The stares descend on her but she is no longer in control.  Her chest constricts, her grip tightens and her breathing hitches. She hasto make a choice now.  Searching Alistair’s face once more she mentally begged for forgiveness.

_Please don’t hate me Alistair.  I never wanted this.  I never wanted to force you into anything.  I want this to be your choice and yours alone.  Please forgive me._

“I have decided your fate Loghain, Hero of the River Dale.  You will join _my_ ranks as a Grey Warden!”


	247. Observes the Dwarf

_Oghren, dwarf_

 

Siren is pissed and she takes it out on their training dummy.  He’d offered to let her vent which she accepted and Arl Eamon’s guards had given them full use of the training grounds.  Siren hasn't said much since the Landsmeet ended with Alistair and Anora assuming the throne and Loghain leaving with Riordan to undergo the Joining. Siren had in her anger (and yes it was anger because it was making her stupid and impulsive) told Riordan off so much that the Senior Warden had nearly slapped her.  Not that he would have gotten very far. Siren would have tore the Warden a new one.

“Footwork.”  He said randomly watching her trip over herself for a moment before attacking the dummy again.  Siren needs a drink, or maybe fifty.

“Tell me the truth. If Riordan hadn’t offered to make Loghain a Warden would you have killed him?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you make him a Warden?”  Siren snarls and knocks the dummy over stabbing it until all the straw comes out a she is hitting the wooden post.  He wishes they had someone to beat on, like darkspawn or maybe Riordan himself.  The guy deserves it with how he screwed everything up.

“What was the plan before Riordan screwed it up?  I won’t tell anyone.”

“Loghain would be killed, Anora would offer to return to the throne, Eamon would argue with her.  Then Alitair would make the final decision like we talked about.   He would have chosen to either rule alongside Anora or he would have supported her and Eamon’s argument would have fallen flat.  But that all depended on Loghain’s death.”

“What if he dies in the joining?”

“The damage is done.  Alistair was forced onto a path as was I.  At this point I have destroyed our friendship.”  That seems to have drained the last of her strength and emotions because she slumps over and lets her daggers clatter to the ground. Taking it as his cue he approaches her.

“He’ll come around.  The pike twirling loves you too much to stay mad at you.”

“I hope so.”


	248. Awakens the New Warden

_Loghain, Grey Warden_

 

He feels tired and energized at the same time. He can feel that he isn’t alone and when he opens his eyes he sees Mahariel and Riordan.  The two Wardens don’t look very happy to see each other but they are being civil.  Riordan’s presence feels faint as if he is far away and just out of reach despite him standing next to the bed. Siren on the other hand felt like a storm.  Her presence fills the room and make his skin crawl. He looks into her eyes and sees the Blight churning behind her turquoise color.  He wonders if his presence is like hers.  Sitting up didn’t hurt and he actually feels fine.

“We have rooms in the western wing.  I’ve made sure that your things have been transferred over. Anora waits inside.”   Siren says and Riordan frowns. Loghain wonders if the older Warden is hoping to extract some type of long term punishment now that he was a Warden.  He also wonders if Siren and Riordan have some kind of power play in place.

“After you have spoken to her meet me at the Gnawled Tavern.   My merchant will outfit you properly for both armor and weapons.”   He nods throwing his lot with her.  She is probably not going to make his life as miserable as Riordan planned to.

“Riordan, I believe you were to meet with Arl Eamon in regards to our forces.  He’s in the library.”  The unspoken dismissal is there and the Senior Warden knows he has lost this fight.


	249. Listens the Drunk

_Oghren, dwarf, more observant than people think_

 

One good thing about being a drunk is that people ignore him.  Ok, maybe not Siren most of the time but she is right now so bonus.  Which works in his favor because he is in hearing range of Siren and Loghain’s argument, oh excuse me 'conversation'.  The man is being ungrateful for the new armor and weapons and status Siren had given him.  Understandable from a man who is used to working hard for what he has.  She on the other hand is not happy that he is being ungrateful reminding him that she is keeping him far away from Alistair and Riordan who want him dead.  They don't find a compromise and split up with Siren returning to Zevran who offers to take her hunt and Loghain moving to the fire to cook something.  Oghren considers his options then moves to the fire. Loghain narrows his eyes but Oghren pretends not to see it.  After all he was just a drunk.

“Hey, you think you can not get the Reaper pissed off.  She tends to find the worse trouble.”

“The Reaper is a ridiculous nickname.”

“Yeah well, it’s true and it ain’t her hair.  That little girl right there makes me back off and I’m a beserker.”

“A drunk and a beserker how surprising.”

“The only one who has a problem with you being here is Wynne. And if she nags you tell Siren.  The elf works miracles.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”  Oghren belches and Loghain sneers.

“Just try to keep the peace.”


	250. Stabilizes the trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end of the Origin section.

_Loghain, Warden, disgraced noble_

 

He doesn’t understand why they are delaying their trip to Redcliff.  There is nothing more to do or so he gathers.  What is the delay?  Siren looks to be in no rush to confront the darkspawn despite her passionate speech at the Landsmeet.  If anything she is the one who insisted the detour to Warden’s Keep. While everyone gathers supplies for the upcoming war he follows her up the tallest tower.  Something pricks in the back of his head but he can't tell what.  Siren is still training him on how to distinguish the various feelings he might encounter as a Warden.  The old man they meet is observing darkspawn in a pit but he greets Siren respectfully.  She takes a potion from his desk and hands it over.  He doesn’t drink it immediately.

“It’s not poison and it’s not punishment.  As a new Warden I want to make sure you don’t go crazy from the noises you’ll be hearing or the way you can suddenly tell where they are, how many and how strong.  it will speed up the training so i won't have to worry about you during the war.  This should stabilize you.”

“Why?  Isn’t my death what you wanted?”

“Cailain was a fool who wanted to play the hero and you were the fool who let his fears get in the way.  I am the one who gambled everything on the Landsmeet and lost so now I have to salvage what I can.  You are one of mine now and that means I will make sure you have the best gear, the best weapons and that you are safe. You want to hate me, by all means do it but until the Blight is dealt with you can at least try to follow orders.  Afterwards you can choose to go with Riordan or stay with me.”  Loghain mulls over her words before drinking the potion.  There is a rush of something then his mind settles and the darkspawn below stop screeching to stare at him.

“Who’s the strongest between them?” Avernus asks.  Loghain feels it like a whisper in his head.  He points and Avernus kills the creature.

“Passed.  If that is all Warden good day.”


	251. Relays the Captain

_Officer Michael, human, Redcliff soldier_

 

If it weren’t for the elves he is sure the number of dead would have been massive.  The surprise attack had nearly caught them off guard.  Luckily they were able to hold the darkspawn off until the arrival of the Wardens.  The White Reaper wasted no time commanding her army and pushing them back never blinking even as an Ogre came charging in.  He doesn’t find her at first because there are so many dead bodies and darkspawn blood is poisonous but he does meet her. She is bandaging a soldier’s leg while cracking jokes.  A few more soldiers hang on to her every word patiently waiting for first aid.

“Warden, Arl Eamon and Warden Riordan are inside.”

“They were not in the battle were they?”

“No ma’am.  But the Arl’s brother was, shall I call for him?”

“No.  Just bring a few healers over here.  I need to speak with the scouts and the patrols as to why you were nearly caught off guard.”

“But the Arl…”

“The Arl can wait in his castle while I deal with the real problems.” She says sternly her eyes daring him to say anything.  He salutes her feeling ice crawl down his spine. She is upset about something and he hopes she isn’t he kind to kill the messenger.


	252. Reveals the Warden

_Riordan, Senior Warden_

 

Siren has gone a little too still for his liking.  Revealing why having Loghain as a Warden has dealt another blow to her plans. He knows because learning that only a Warden can kill an archdemon had made her go still.  Shock isn't what he would call it.  She is very much thinking long and hard and in doing so probably didn’t notice how still she went.

“So the Warden who deals the final blow will die.”  Loghain clarified eyes narrowing.

“That is the way it must be.”

“Then it falls to me.”  He turns to Siren who finally moves rising to her full height.

“No.  I am nearing my time.  I shall deal the final blow.”  Siren's eye twitches and her irises turn white as she read the taint in him.

“What exactly is your plan?”

“You and Loghain shall lead the army and draw the darkspawn’s attention to you.  I shall track down the dragon and kill him.”

“Alone?  It is a suicide plan.  The archdemon isn’t going to be alone, you need help.”

“No Siren.”

“Mahariel.  You don’t have the right to call me by my first name.  You’ve screwed everything up since you got here.  You will die and you know it.  Are you hoping I’ll order Loghain to do that?  Because I won’t because he’s important for the aftermath.  If you die it falls to me because who cares about one elf.  She was a Warden it was her duty.” Loghain puts a hand on Siren’s shoulder and pushes her back.

“You are unreasonable Mahariel.”  Riordan says calmly.

“Alistair and I have scarified everything to be where we are and you just swoop in and expect everything to go your way.  Fuck you.” Siren leaves the room visibly upset.


	253. Reminds the Witch

_Morrigan, Witch of the Wild_

 

Loghain is surprised to see her but goes about his business removing armor pretending he doesn’t see her at the blazing hearth.

“Riordan has told you the truth about your Warden nature.”

“Somehow I am not surprised you know.”

“I know my friend. Siren will never let you take the final blow.  She will have her excuses and her traps ready. She will head into war ready to die.  Riordan’s plan will fail, you know this.”

“Yes.”  Morrigan felt nerves fluttering in her chest.  Siren was going to die unless she finds her courage and did what has to be done. She owed Siren for many things especially the friendship that was given without strings.

“What if neither of you had to die. What if I knew a way to ensure the Warden delivering the final blow will live.”

“Blood magic?”

“No.  An ancient ritual.  You will lay with me tonight.  The ritual will produce a child.  The archdemon will be drawn to the child and thus free Siren from the death sentence.”  Loghain’s eyes widen ever so slightly.

“You want me to impregnate you? Why?”

“Riordan is too old, the taint has run its course and Alistair will never agree to it.  You are my only choice.  You and I owe her our lives, the debt must be repaid.”

“Will I ever see the child?”

“No.  Once I assure myself that Siren is safe I shall leave.  You will never hear from me, I shall never demand anything from you.  But you must make your choice now.”


	254. Prays the Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te amo- I love you.
> 
> Te esperaré. Mi amor- I will wait for you. My love

Zevran, Lover

There is something sad in her kisses this night.  They feel like prayers and good byes. She is gentle, more so than usual. She traces his face, the tattoos on his skin and just seems so sad.  He doesn’t like how this feels like a good bye but he doesn’t want to force the reason out of her.  Tomorrow they go to war, tomorrow one of them could even die.  Tomorrow she will face the insanity of the darkspawn.  But for tonight she belongs to him and no one would interrupt them.

“Te amo.” He is gentle with her tonight pouring his love into every kiss, every touch, every word he whispers into her ear. War is upon them, he worries for her, for what little she has managed to hold on to of who she is.  He just needs her to survive.  He wants that more than anything else in the world.  Even if something makes her break if she survives he will be there to bring her back.

“RTe esperaré. Mi amor _.”_   He just needs her to return to him.


	255. Appreciates the Golem

_ Shale, Golem _

 

If there is ever a moment she is grateful not to have a nose its now.  Denerim is burning and if it isn’t the buildings it’s the people. At least those who aren't impaled on spikes or were cut down when the darkspawn came through.  They just can’t seem to make a dent  in the number of darkspawnt that come crawling out of every nook and cranny.

“Loghain!  Do you sense the Generals?”  Siren calls out wiping blood from her dagger.  Shale picks her up and sets her on her shoulders.

“Ma serennas.” Siren says using her new height to try and locate the generals in the market.  She ducks as an arrow comes at her.

“I have alphas gathering somewhere towards the tavern.”  Loghain screams back.

“Shale, I need more height.”  Shale holds out a hand and Siren crouches down on it.  Shale throws her up and catches Siren when she comes back down.

“I FOUND A GENERAL!  STEN!”  The Qunari’s small team moves in to cut a path to the darkspawn.  Shale admires the bloodshed before throwing Siren at the group to cause massive mayhem.

_And to think I almost didn’t join her._


	256. Breathes the Bard

_Leliana, Archer, Rogue_

 

Breathe in.

Her arrows goes deep in a genlocks’s head.

Breathe out.

Her song distracts a group letting Jowan and Morrigan and finish them off.

Steady heart.

Siren battles a General and needs help.

Clear aim.

Her arrow flies true and Siren smiles in thanks.

Swallow fear.

Shale protects her from an alpha.

Whisper a prayer.

Scan the field and begin again. 


	257. Humbles the Mage

_Jowan, Blood Mage_

 

He does not tire.  How can he when the source of his magic, blood is all around him.  He doesn't need to injure himself to cast a spell that turns the darkspawn on each other.  Or to summon flames to protect someone.  He has never felt this strong before.  He wants more of it.

“Jowan!”  Siren’s voice is a whip cracking through his thoughts.   He breathes and realizes that he’s letting the power get to him.  He isn’t greedy or power hungry.  He’s humble and prefers a good meal to all the riches of the world.  The song doesn’t sing to him anymore, he can ignore it when it does.  He bangs his staff on the ground and magic spreads out turning blood pools into bombs that explode when the darkspawn touch them.  He makes them burn from the inside out.  No, he isn’t tired and he isn’t like the other blood mages who cared only for power. He is himself, free from the templars, free from the fear, trusted by a woman who never feared him.


	258. Protects the Giant

_Sten, Qunari Reaver_

 

Shirani tucks herself against him as he carries her to safety.  The graze on her leg needs to be addressed before he joins the others.  Siren would not appreciate losing the elf.  Asala’s glow fades as they find a place safe from the darkspawn. Sten goes to work ripping her pants just a little above the wound, Shirani gasps and claws at his hands. He stops watching fear briefly flicker in her eyes.  He recognizes it after looking at how far up the rip had gone.  He doesn’t touch her and waits. Shirani swallows hard and then nods turning away from him. He does not touch her unless he has to and what little he does is only around to wound as he adds a salve to it.  He binds the wound and that is that.

“Thank you.”

“Can you fight?”

“Yes.  Yes I can.”  He offers his hand and she takes it.

“Mahariel is lucky to have you.”  Shirani says drawing her bow.  Sten’s eyes briefly move to Asala and his grip on the blade becomes tighter.

“Lets move.  The darkspawn are not defeated yet.”


	259. Paces the Witch

_Morrigan, Witch of the Wild, pregnant_

 

She must pace herself. Darkspawn will keep coming but magic isn’t unlimited.  Perhaps for Jowan but even he will feel he effects the moment he stops casting.  Licking her lips she surrounds herself with a death shroud to give her some precious moments to lean a bit more on her staff and rest for those precious few seconds she can.  She can't take risks, not when everything is riding on her being pregnant for the final blow.  Making their way through the city is proving to be a challenge.  Morrigan can’t remember ever seeing this many darkspawn even with memories of Ostagar still burned in her head.  She emerges from the shroud standing tall and summons a death hex on the darkspawn going after Wynne and drawing them into her death cloud.  Their death cries only served to strengthen her resolve.

“Morrigan, heads towards the gates to Fort Drakon!  Riordan has fallen!”  


	260. Kills the Beserker

_Oghren, Fully charged Beserker_

 

He should get her flowers.  Girls like flowers right?  Or maybe he should just buy her drinks. He can’t remember the last time he was let loose on the field and told to kill anything that got in his way.  Well, not everything, he can’t kill the soldiers but there are more than enough darkspawn to kill. He swings his hammer around loving the sound of breaking bones and pain.  This is what he lives for!  This is why he joined the Grey Warden!  Who cares if they are defending gates, bring them on.  Bring them all on!  He’ll make a full set or armor with their skin!

“Oghren!  They need you!  Ogre!”  He barely hears Siren’s voice as he sprints across the field seeing his target, an armored Ogre charging at the barricade.  He throws himself at the beast, hammer going straight for anything he can hit.  His cry pierces through everything else as he works to bring down the beast.

_I know!  I will mount this creature’s head on the wall.  Siren will love it._


	261. Assures the Veteran

_Loghain, Veteran and Warden_

 

They have a moment to catch their breath.  He has a headache forming at the base of his head.  Siren collapses next to him and he doesn’t feel the same hostility as before. He actually admires how she manages to keep the mild insanity so well under control.  She has proven herself to be very good at directing the battlefield.  He had been right when he told her to never let anyone tell her she doesn’t belong.  She did belong here. She is the White Reaper who never seems to tired who is always everywhere and nowhere.  The Wardens have made her bloom into a capable warrior and a great general.  They should be grateful and yet…Riordan has thrown that away on a suicide solo mission.

“Drink in my honor Loghain and don’t let Jowan out of your sight. He needs the world to believe he’s a Warden.  And Zevran…I…my poor Zevran.  I don’t know how to tell him.”  Loghain says nothing about what he and Morrigan did behind her back. He just pats her knee.

“You should let me.”

“No.  After I kill Urthemiel please take my body to Ashelle from Clan Sabrae.  She is my mother, it is only right she bury me.  Make sure Zevran gets starfang.”  Siren swallows hard and he can see her lip tremble just a little.  The realization of her actions are coming down hard on her.  She gets up and begins to walk away.

“Siren,” She pauses, “All will be well.”


	262. Hopes the Healer

_Wynne, Healer, very tired_

 

The moment of truth is drawing near. Faith is restless and so is Wynne.  The archdemon roars from atop of Fort Drakon daring them to come.  Siren is coming and she will be his death.  For now she stares up at Siren who stands proudly above them ready to rally the troops, to give them hope to keep fighting.

“Men!  I know you’re tired.  I know that you have lost much, that you have sacrificed everything that you have to fight.  Our battle has not gotten any easier and it probably won’t until that dragon lies dead at our feet!  I know I ask much of you but hold your heads high!  Hold them high so that your Maker, or your Creators or even the Stone itself can see the pride you have in your country.  Hold your heads high so that the darkspawn can see that you are not afraid of them!”  Wynne feels such hope, such pride in her young friend.  She is exactly what a Grey Warden had to be.  She is exactly what they all need her to be.  When this is all over she would apologize for criticizing her relationship with Zevran. When this is all over Wynne will thank Mahariel for giving her so much hope.


	263. Hugs the Brother

_Alistair, King of Ferelden_

 

Thank the Maker and Andraste and every single one of the elven gods.  Siren is alive and so are his friends.  He couldn’t join them for the bulk of the fighting since he had to direct the other half of the army but now with the Fort Drakon’s grounds secure he can take a moment to speak to her.  They hadn’t parted on good terms and while he isn't angry with her anymore, they can’t just stop and talk about that. Riordan had been right, they did need Wardens.  He just hopes Loghain gets the calling early.

“Siren, what’s the plan?”

“I’m leaving Sten in charge out here. He’s to hold the line and buy me time.  Zevran, Loghain, Jowan and I will clear Drakon then signal for our forces to reclaim the lower levels.  Then we will kill Urthemiel.”

“Did Riordan tell you how to kill it?”

“Yes.  But…in case things go wrong.  I’m sorry I forced you into this.  I didn't want this.”

“Just come back safe and you can make it up to me by dancing at my wedding.” She laughs and they hugged.  He didn't care if anyone saw, Siren is his family, he can hug her as much as he wants!

“Maker watch over you Siren.”

“Maker watch over you Alistair.  I am honored to have you as my brother.”


	264. Kills the Archdemon

_Siren Mahariel, Grey Warden, White Reaper, Lover to Zevran_

 

Urthemiel stares at her. He knows what she is there to do.  She knows the he can see her what she truly is. She should feel fear but she just feels tired.  It is as if they have done this before. They are tried and hurt and ready to die.  It won’t come easy and they won’t make it easy. They want to live and they will fight.  And what a fight it is.  They are pushed to the limits and she could feel her body starting to give out.  Her friends and her lover give her an opening. A small one but she takes Starfang and stabs Urthemiel under the chin and the momentum sends her sliding forward.  The blade shatters from the sheer force and the dragon’s blood was hot burning her through armor.  The air rushes out of her lungs and she feels him. She feels  the dragon crawling through her. His claws (power?) dug deep into her arms and she screams as the pain became the only thing she can feel.  For one brief moment there was no Siren, no Urthemiel.  They are one and the dragon’s screams are as loud as her own as he brands her arms.  Then there is nothing.


	265. Revives the Warden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Keilyn from AO3 who worried about my Mahariel as much as i worry about her.
> 
>  
> 
> Querida, por favor despiértate- Honey, please wake up

_Zevran, Distraught_

 

_Wake up, you have to wake up._   Zevran opens her mouth and blows a lungful of air before returning to compressing her chest.  Her armor, which has melted from the sheer force of the archdemon’s blood and death lay discarded.  Jowan is dealing with a few things then he would come. Yes, Jowan can fix this, Zevran knows he can. He just has to keep Siren’s heart pumping, and air in her lungs and she will be fine. She has to be.  She is too stubborn to just die.

“Querida, por favor despiértate.”  He begs feeling cold start to seep through him.  Siren just lays on the ground, face so serene she looks like she is just sleeping.  Can she hear him?  Is she wandering lost?  He breathes into her mouth again praying and hoping someone listened to him.  Jowan suddenly appeares at his side and the blood mage used Urthemiel blood to work magic.  The spell looks complicated but when it is over nothing happens. Siren just lays there.

“Just wait a moment.” Jowan says reading the glare correctly.  Silence, even Loghain who once looked confident is beginning to look worried.

Silence…more silence…more silence.  Zevran can't remember the last time he's prayed this much.  He can't remember if he ever felt like this with Rinna.  Just even considering that Siren is dead leaves him hollow, and his heart is burning to cinders.

Then she gasps for air.


	266. Commissions the Qunari

_Sten, survivor of the Fifth Blight_

 

Wade is making a fool of himself pretending he knows exactly how to skin a dragon and what can be used to craft weapons and armors.  Not that he will have a high demand for this stuff.  Blight infected components will probably kill the user.  He preferres the Dryden’s cousin who rather than act self important is working hard to dispose of the dragon.  Sten is there for a different reason. He is looking for what remains of Starfang. The specially commissioned blade is just as important to Siren as Asala is to him.  He finds it, broken to pieces but not melted like Siren’s armor had suffered. He picks the blade shards out of the muscles and bones.  Once he is confident he has all that can be salvaged he returns to Mikhael who acknowledges him with an incline of his head.

“I will commission you smith.”  The man glances at the shards he held.

“There is not enough metal to reforge the blade.”  Sten glances at the dragon then down to the melted silverrite metal of her old armor.  Mikael follows his gaze and nods.  Siren was immune to the taint, the archdemon's bones probably won't damage her.

“I will make it my top priority. She will have a blade unlike any other.  Unbreakable.”  Mikhael says taking the shards.  Sten leaves the scene, his work done.  He had preparations to make just as soon as Siren either died or recovered.


	267. Worries the Mother

_Morrigan, pregnant witch_

 

Siren remains sleeping peacefully which in hindsight is a good thing.  Given how extensive her injuries are the pain would be unbearable.  The worst are her arms.  From knuckles to little past her elbow Urthemiel had left scars.  They looked pretty, swirls and something that might be writing but they had been carved into the skin.  Other than that Siren had suffered a few burns from the heat of the blood but Jowan and Wynne had managed to heal them without scars.  She had been worried, so worried when Loghain had told her how long it had taken for Siren to breathe.  Even now there are moments when Siren seems to go so silent that Morrigan wonders if he ritual had failed.  Or if there was another reason why Siren had survived, one that involved a certain amorous elf and a final liaison before the fight.

_No…I have to hope that I did everything correct, for her sake._   For now she will watch over her friend, her sister and keep her safe.


	268. Frustrates the Dwarf

_Oghren, somewhat sober_

 

He hates waiting. It was such a waste of time.  Siren needs to wake up so that everyone could stop with the long faces, especially Zevran.   The elf has better puppy dog eyes than the dog itself.  Siren is fine. She is  just taking a well-deserved nap and will wake up once she is well rested.   Dying takes a lot out of the kid.  But by the stone if he has to hear Wynne worry about her condition or Leliana praying just one more time he was going to cut Siren’s nap short just to shut them up. Why can't they be calm like him?  The fact that he has drunk more than his limit twice has nothing to do with worry.  He is celebrating killing an sodding Archdemon!

_Kid, you're missing out one hell of a party._


	269. Awakens the Hero

_The Companions_

 

Siren shifts in bed her bandaged hand searching for something.  Styx jumps onto the bed and wiggles under her hand and ever so slowly her fingers curl to pet him.  Then she turns her head and begins to open her eyes.  It is a slow process but eventually she does open them and hisses when the lights turn out to be too bright for her.  Morrigan doses several candles until it is nearly dark and Siren is able to open her eyes.  The green blue color looked intense but she smiles sleepily.

“Hey.”  She croaks then coughs.  Wynne and Jowan help her sit up which earn them a few flinches of pain but otherwise nothing.  Once she's properly sitting up Wynne gives her water and she chugs so fast she almost chokes on it.

“Take it easy…you’ve been unconscious for a week.”  Siren closes her eyes, leans back and her hand strokes the dog’s fur.

“Not…dead?”

“No.  You survived.”  Tears come and spilling over her face.  The dog leans close enough for her to painfully hug him and cry against his neck.

“I’m alive…alive.”


	270. Gifts the King

_King Alistair_

 

Siren does show up at his wedding.  He made sure to postpone it until she was strong enough to stay for the festivities which was a month after the fight.  But today she looks amazing in traditional Dalish robes in soft blues and silvers.  Sadly she won’t be dancing.  He announces his gift to the Dalish which makes her mouth drop and he knows he just beat Zevran in shocking the normally nosy girl. Anora is staring at him but Siren is much scarier so he just smiles at her as if he had no idea what he just did.  The Dalish deserve to have a place to settle down. They deserved to know that even though they will wander the land they will never lack a place to stop and rest.  He learned that from Siren, from watching her hoard everything they _might_ need, to always worry about where they would camp, if they were safe.  It is also an formal apology for how he treated her after the events of the Landsmeet.


	271. References the Sten

_Sten, Qunari_

 

He hands over the blade he’d been carrying without a word.  Siren is very careful with unwrapping it then gives a feminine squeal in delight before grabbing him in a hug.  Her arms still can't wrap around him fully.  He doesn’t return it but does pat her head.

“You approve kadan?”  She nods and takes the hilt of the dagger.  Mikael had done an excellent job of combing archdemon bone with meteor metal.  Siren tests the blade and her smiled widens when she finds that she was happy with the results.

“Is this starfang?”

“Yes.”

“She’s perfect.”  Siren brings the blade up to her ears and seems to listen to something.  Whatever it is it makes her giggle and she hugs him again.

“I love it.  Love it better than the cake that they promised me.”

“The cake is a lie.”


	272. Recounts the Bard

_Leliana_

 

Siren catches her in her brief moments of rest.  Recounting stories of the Hero of Ferelden doesn't leave much time to catch your breath but for Siren she will always make time.

“You are glowing.”   Leliana remarks.

“I’m alive.”  Siren replies the words still sounding like a prayer of thanks and a sigh of relief.

“Good.  What would I do without my favorite elf to keep me on my toes?”

“Don’t let Zevran hear you say that.  He’ll give us both his signature pout.”  They share a laugh and Siren leans against the wall.  She is still recovering her strength after all.  Leliana just offers the elf her arm which Siren takes and the bard supports a bit of her weight.

“What will you do now?”

“Once I finish sleeping off the lethargy I want to go on vacation.  No killing, no nobles, no darkspawn.  I don’t think my clan ever got close enough to the beach. We stuck to the forests and the mountains.”

“And the network?”

“I didn’t build it just so it can fall apart after the war.  I’ll keep an eye on it and worked out the bugs once I return.”

“Let me do it, that way no one can ever say the Reaper neglected what is hers.”  Siren smiles and plants a kiss on her cheek before returning to the crowd.


	273. Epilogue (Origins)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for the Origins Section. Just adding the Epilogue Slides i got for this section. As to Return to Ostagar DLC and the lack of mentioning in this story. The DLC wasn't all that exciting for me so i didn't i include though, it was completed with Loghain.

**Denerim**

  *          Alistair and Anora married 



o   Alistair hardened:

  *   “In the months that followed their wedding, Alistair and Anora proved themselves a surprisingly effective pair. Alistair spent a great deal of time at court, showing willingness to learn the art of governing from Anora and often deferring to her judgment--and no one was more surprised by this than Anora herself.”
  *   “The two of them made numerous outings into Denerim and the other settlements in Ferelden, supervising the reconstruction process and greeting their subjects personally, much to the commoners' enthusiastic approval. Many said the chaos of the civil war and Landsmeet were worth it for delivering such beloved monarchs.”



**Urn of Sacred Ashes**

o   Brother Genitivi returns to Denerim 

  *   “News that the Urn of Sacred Ashes had been found in Ferelden did not spread outside the Chantry until Brother made an announcement several months after the defeat of the darkspawn. The manuscript detailing his research and his experience with Andraste's cult drew huge interest among scholars throughout Thedas.”



 

  * A deal was not made with Kolgrim



o   High dragon is dead

  *   “Some years later, the Chantry announced that the resting place of Andraste's Ashes had indeed been found. A ripple of excitement spread among the pious people of Thedas, with many undertaking pilgrimages to see the Ashes or partake of their healing powers.”



**Tower of the Circle of Magi**

 

  *          With mages 
  *          The saved Circle of Magi.



o   “Following months of effort, the tower of the Circle of Magi was finally cleansed of the last spirits to slip through the Veil. No further abominations were created, and First Enchanter Irving was pleased to declare the Circle safe. All that could be saved had been.”

**Elven Alienage**

  *          Shianni is not the bann



o   “Shianni continued to be an outspoken member of the Alienage community, and in time became the new elder. That outspokenness earned her frequent trouble, but served her people well.”

  *          Slave trade stopped



o   Alistair is king

  *   “With the slavers shut down in the Alienage, the lot of the city-born elves improved for a time. The new king even named the local elder to his personal court--a scandal amongst the humans, but a sign of new hope to the elves.”



 

**Redcliffe**

  *          Redcliffe was not abandoned 



o   Anora not sole ruler

o   Hero is not Chancellor

  *   “Arl Eamon remained in Denerim for some time, acting as the chancellor and chief advisor to King Alistair. Bann Teagan ruled over Redcliffe in his stead, and was surprised to find himself well-loved by the villagers, who were still grateful for the nights he spent defending their lives. In time, Eamon abdicated in favor of his brother... an event the locals greeted with approval and enthusiasm.”
  *          Connor is alive 



o   No deal made with demon

  *   “Connor was sent off to study at the Circle, and considering his earlier experiences, he excelled in his training and easily passed the Harrowing to become a full mage. At his father's urging, Connor accepted a position in Tevinter to undertake formal study of the Fade.”
  *          Bevin saved 
  *          Kaitlyn's sword was returned to her



o   “Bevin, Kaitlyn's young brother, eventually grew to become a famous adventurer in his own right. One of his favorite stories to tell companions was how, as a young lad, he met Mahariel who used his father's blade to save Redcliffe and then passed it back.”

  *          Bella runs tavern 



o   “The tavern in Redcliffe village, now run by Bella, was renamed "The Grey Warden's Rest." It echoes with tales of how the Hero of Ferelden saved the village and healed Arl Eamon with the Sacred Ashes of Andraste. Few believe that such tall tales could possibly be true.”

**Dalish encampment**

  *          The elves were not killed 



o   “The Dalish elves prospered after the siege at Denerim, having earned much respect for their part in the battle. For once, human lands welcomed the wandering folk.”

  *          Zathrian killed



o   “The new Keeper, Lanaya, was respected both amongst the Dalish as well as in the Ferelden court. She was a voice of reason, and other Dalish clans would turn to her to help resolve disputes with human folk.”

  *          Hero asked for land or Dalish elves participated in the Battle of Denerim



o   “In time, many of the Dalish clans moved to the new land provided for them in the south near Ostagar. Wary of their human neighbors, however, tensions soon rose again... and only Keeper Lanaya's leadership kept peace alive.”

  *          The curse was ended 
  *          Former werewolves not killed



o   “As for the werewolves, now freed of their curse, they remained together and took the surname Wolf in memory of what they once were. They eventually became the most successful animal trainers in Thedas, and each year would gather to light a candle in memory of the Lady who had loved them so well.”

**Orzammar**

  *          King Bhelen 



o   “In Orzammar, King Bhelen quickly proved himself a reformer. Trade with the surface lands increased and caste restrictions were loosened. The casteless were permitted to take arms against the darkspawn in exchange for new freedoms. For the first time in generations, the line in the Deep Roads was pushed back, and a few thaigs were reclaimed.”

o   “Bhelen's reforms quickly found him enemies within the warrior and noble castes, however, and after several assassination attempts, the Assembly was dissolved. The king then ruled alone--some said as a tyrant, others said as a visionary determined to drag Orzammar into the modern world.”

  *          Hero asked for aid



o   “When the first human armies arrived from Ferelden, King Bhelen welcomed them with open arms. Within months, the darkspawn were driven back as far as the Dead Trenches, and the first dwarven warrior to return with a relic retaken from the gates of Bownammar was greeted by cheering, jubilant crowds.”

  *          Dagna was helped 



o   “The dwarven mage, Dagna, ultimately completed her studies at the rebuilt Circle Tower on the surface. Eventually, she published a comprehensive theory of how lyrium vapors relate to the supply of magic. It gained a great deal of attention.”

  *          Circle not given independence



o   “This inspired mages from other parts of Thedas to establish a new Circle of Magi in Orzammar itself, one that had ready access to dwarven lyrium... and lies outside the Chantry's power completely. The willingness of Orzammar to harbor apostates sparked outrage that began whispers that the Divine was contemplating a new Exalted March.”

**Anvil of the Void**

  *          Branka was killed 



o   “Although the Anvil of the Void was destroyed, rumors about its location crept into Orzammar. Years later, thanks to the defeat of the darkspawn on the surface, a few determined smiths managed to locate the Anvil's remains.”

o   “They examined the ruins of the Anvil, and, upon returning to Orzammar with their findings, convinced the Shaperate to attempt to recreate Caridin's research. A new golem was created, bound with a spirit taken from the Fade.”

o   “The golem immediately went insane, killing several shapers before it was destroyed. The research was branded excessively dangerous and sealed away. Whispers of its existence circulated throughout Orzammar, however, and demand among the smith caste to reopen Caridin's research refused to abate.”

**Morrigan**

  *          Morrigan's ritual was performed 



o   “As good as her word, Morrigan disappeared once the archdemon was slain. Someone of Morrigan's description was seen traveling alone months later, heading west through the Frostback Mountains... and she may even have been with child.”

  *          Flemeth was killed 



o   “There was no word of her after that. With Flemeth dead--or at least gone--the chances of tracking her down were slim indeed. One cannot help but wonder, however: What became of the child? What were Morrigan's plans? These questions must remain a mystery... for now.”

**Hero and companions**

  *          Hero in love with Zevran



o   Going back to Grey Wardens

  *   “As for Mahariel's companions, they went their separate ways. Zevran returned with Mahariel to the Grey Wardens, helping to recruit and train new members even though he never officially joined the order.”



o   Returning to Grey Wardens

  *   Ritual performed
  *          “The companions who had traveled with Mahariel eventually scattered to the four winds, drawn either by personal duty or the call to further adventure. The Grey Wardens welcomed their hero back into the fold--even if the suspicions of those who wondered how Mahariel managed to survive were sometimes given quiet voice.”



o   “As the blighted lands began to heal and the Grey Wardens slowly rebuilt the order in Amaranthine, they discovered that the fight against the darkspawn was not yet complete. Although the horde was routed and had dissolved upon the archdemon's death, many of the more powerful darkspawn survived to organize roving war bands that preyed both upon the land and upon each other.”

o   “These war bands spread havoc, and some even journeyed west into Orlais or crossed the Waking Sea by the Deep Roads. They proved incredibly difficult to wipe out.”

 

**Hero lives**

  *          “But these are tales yet to be told. Thistale ended when Mahariel sank her blade in the archdemon's head and destroyed it forever. It was not the last that Ferelden would hear of him/her, however...”



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am splitting this story into two. Revelations of Siren Mahariel has spanned Origins. Revelations of Warden Commander Mahariel will span Awakenings. That particular story is currently a work in progress but the first chapter has been posted. Thank you all for staying with me during my first official work being posted online. I shall see you in Awakenings


End file.
